Runaway
by LunaMoon256
Summary: Aang Windstorm has been locked in the service of a sex slave since he was fifteen. Two years later, he escaped, running to a town in order to locate his family who believed him dead. Trust was something forgotten, but when he meets a blue-eyed beauty, there was a chance for a new life. Will he have the strength to fight the demons from his past or lose a future to them forever?
1. Runaway: Prologue

Prologue

The night was pitch black. It was two in the morning. Now was the time to go.

Steel gray eyes looked out of the window, which had until recently been barred. Now it was open, and a cold breeze came in the dingy little attic. He had to leave, to run away from this place as fast and far as his legs could carry him.

Making sure the black backpack was tight on his shoulders, he looked around once more to make certain no one was coming. Satisfied, he turned back to the window and began to climb out. The slanted roof was missing a few shingles but other remained intact. Biting his lower lip and praying the roof was stable, he pulled his body through the barely large enough window and crouched in the shadows.

Walking slowly, he reached out and grabbed the branch of an old oak tree. It was surprising that no had thought to take it down, but it was the perfect way to escape. Being only seventeen, he couldn't do anything until next year, but if he had to service anyone else, he was going to be sick. He did everything he could to get strong, to prepare for this flight, but he was afraid. There was no telling who was out there. What if someone took him away, to turn him into a sex slave again?

The idea made him shudder, feeling colder than before. For about two years he rotted in that place waiting for someone else to take from his body. He couldn't allow anyone else to do that to him. His parents thought him dead. After a year, the mistress of this hellhole told him that no one would come looking for him, that his parents had held a funeral for him. He was as good as gone.

Based off of what she had said, his parents had moved to somewhere in San Francisco. She thought he wouldn't be able to leave at all, even when he came of age. She had made it plenty clear that if he tried, she would kill him after having her way with him. Again.

Releasing the breath he had been holding, he began to climb down the sturdy tree, thankful the wind helped conceal the sound of his movements. His dark brown hair was black in the night, though his pale face shined. He pulled the cap low on his face and continued his climb. Once he reached the ground, he crouched and looked around. No one was there, but he had the feeling someone was watching him. He waited for a moment before leaving the tree and ran to the forest the bordered the property.

Once safely inside the shadows, he looked back at the dilapidated two-story house. Relief swarmed him, but he wasn't safe yet. Not until he was away from here for good.

No matter what happened, he would never again be someone's plaything. Never again will he let anyone touch him. And never again will he let anyone take his body again.

Aang Windstorm was going to find his family. And start a new beginning.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 _Two weeks later_

People. The one thing Aang was not in the mood for. Two weeks ago, he had been a slave, forced into sex from any gender that desired him, to now. It had taken his days to reach San Francisco. He had no idea what to do now that he was here, but he was sure he wanted nothing to do with these strangers. Keeping his head down, he made his way to the nearest shop. The bus had just left, leaving him wondering how the hell he was supposed to find his parents.

For all he knew, that bitch of a mistress had lied about them. Maybe they weren't even here at all. But it was the only lead he had. Aang knew he couldn't go back to his old home. There wouldn't have been any trace of his parents. Plus, the mistress and her cronies would most likely look there first in order to either take him back or kill him.

Personally, he would have preferred death. It sounded morbid, but at least he would have been free from her. The idea of being one of her pets again filled him with a mix of emotions he wasn't sure which was which. Hatred was one of them. He knew someday it may be his downfall. When Aang had lived with his parents, they always told him that hatred was a festering disease that would be almost impossible to cure. The only way anyone could really get through life was to forgive.

But how could he forgive someone who had stolen him away, someone who made profit off of torture? The idea sent chills across his skin. Aang shook the thought away. There was no time to dwell on those thoughts. It was breakfast time, and then he would go into the city again to look for his family.

When he entered the shop, the smell of pastries and freshly brewed coffee made his stomach growl. Remembering how he had eaten so little on the way here, it was no wonder. Still, how could he eat when his nerves were shot? Although, perhaps a latte would help calm himself before starting the search.

Taking a deep breath, Aang walked up to a boy not much older than himself, maybe eighteen, with dark brown hair, cerulean eyes, and mocha skin. His hair was in a small ponytail. He smiled at Aang in a welcoming gesture. "Hi, I'm Sokka. What can I get for you?"

Aang looked up at the menu and considered for a moment. There was a variety of stuff on the menu, including hot and cold beverages. "Um, I'll have a medium iced vanilla latte and a croissant. For here," he added, thinking maybe he could find some answers in this place. The thought of his parents coming here was slim, but it was as good a place as any.

Sokka nodded. "Coming right up." He rung up the register and said, "That'll be $7.25."

He counted out the money and handed it over. When he was about to go over to the waiting pickup counter, Sokka asked, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Pulse thumping in a sudden panic, Aang shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "No, not really."

The other boy tilted his head. "Where are you from, then? I've lived here my whole life and have never seen you before."

 _Stay cool_ , he told himself. _No one has to know you, but be polite_. "I'm from Detroit." That, at least, was true. He had spent the first thirteen years of his life there, before moving to New York, where he had been taken from when fifteen.

It was there he had escaped from, and the thought of that place made his blood run cold.

Sokka looked him over, as if wondering the story behind that short answer. Then he shrugged. "I've never been. San Francisco was where my family lived for as long as I can remember."

Aang nodded, unsure of what to say, but there was something about this guy that made his tension ease a little bit. "Detroit is okay, though I am new here."

"Ah," Sokka said, nodding a little thoughtfully. "So, do you have anywhere to stay? Where are your parents?"

The tension returned tenfold and he looked down, feeling his heart beat erratically. What could he say? That he had been a sex slave and that his parents were gone? No, perhaps it was best to pretend that he was staying in a motel, though in truth he had mostly stayed in alleyways. But before he could say anything, a girl at the pickup counter called his order and he relaxed a bit before saying, "That's me. Thanks."

After grabbing his food and drink, Aang walked over to a table that was in a mostly empty part of the shop. From the window, he could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, something he had never seen before except in books as a child.

He remembered how his mother, Linda Windstorm, had taught him that books could take you anywhere, no matter where you lived. She had taught him a great deal and, although she loved meat, she always made something for his vegetarian lifestyle. His father, Joshua, had believed him to be the best son a man could have, and he had loved Aang and his mother unconditionally. After his brother, Gyasto, had passed away from cancer when Aang had been ten, there had been a sorrow that he had tried to hide.

Feeling his eyes sting, Aang blinked hard, sipping his latte. Maybe if he found his parents, the nightmares would stop, or at least slow down. Almost every night he remembered the torture, the burns on his skin, and the abuse his lower regions had taken. After the incident with the little girl…

Once more he stopped that train. It was in the past and his future involved his parents. Where could they be and how in Hell was he going to locate them?

Someone sat down at the table with him and he looked up, startled. It was Sokka, who had a serious look on his face. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Aang shrugged, taking a bite of his croissant. The buttery taste filled his mouth and had to force himself to chew slowly. He tried to make it as plain as possible that company was not welcome, but either Sokka was stubborn or he didn't get the idea.

When he didn't say anything, Sokka moved a little closer. "Seriously, there's something weird here. When I asked about your parents, you totally went tight-lipped. Are they with you?"

Anxiety building in his chest, Aang looked away. "It's none of your business."

Silence for about a minute. When Sokka spoke again, his voice was soft in understanding. "I know how you feel. My mother died when I was eight in a hit and run. If there is anything I can-"

Unable to take it anymore, gray eyes looked up in anger. "If you have to know," he growled, "my parents are here somewhere." He stood up, appetite gone. "And I don't need your goddamn help. I'm fine on my own."

He left the bewildered boy at the table as he stalked out of the café, feeling rage burn under his skin. How could a stranger know how he felt? No one can know about what he was because, deep down, there was always the chance that someone would see the hideous monster inside of himself. Aang's childhood had been shattered since the kidnapping.

The sunlight was blinding as he opened the door, but before he could get far, a tanned hand grabbed his wrist. Yanking it away as disgust rolled through him, he whirled around and practically yelled, "Don't fucking touch me!"

Sokka raised his hands in surrender. "Easy, man. I didn't mean any harm." He took a deep breath, as if he himself was holding onto calm, but his eyes were stormy as he continued. "Look, I just want to help you. I can tell that you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a week or so, and that you need a shower and maybe some clothes."

Aang looked at him suspiciously, holding the strap of his backpack tightly. "So?" he grounded out. There was no way there wasn't a catch. There always was. He had learned that the hard way.

Sokka sighed, running a hand over his face. "Maybe I could help you find your parents, and I'm sure my Dad and sister would be willing to as well."

Aang stepped away. "No thanks," he said harshly.

But before he could say anything else or even leave to find somewhere for the night, Sokka said, "C'mon, man, at least stay with us. Get to know the family before coming to a decision. My Dad is the chief of police. If anyone can help, he could. What do you say? Knowing your name would be a good start." He held out his hand for a shake, looking him in the eyes.

Aang felt torn. On the one hand, he would like to sleep on anything that wasn't a hard ground or uncomfortable bus seats. On the other hand, how could he trust someone not to take advantage of him? His mind was his, dammit, but if someone wanted to take his body, there was no way he could defend himself. Not as weak as he was.

Still, what if the guy was sincere and Aang had been too pigheaded to listen? Was Sokka for real?

Taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn't regret this action, he brought his pale shaking hand to clasp the warm tanned one. And he said, "Aang. My name is Aang."

Sokka smiled as he released his hand. "Well, Aang of Detroit, I'm done for the day, so shall we head out?"

He nodded, and as Sokka led the way to his car, he could only hope that this was the right decision.

Hopefully the demons would leave him be for a while.

(***)

After a thirty-five-minute drive, they arrived at a little cul-de-sac with town-homes adorning the lawns. Sokka had said that it was one of the few left in San Fran, but it was a good community with people lending helping hands to those in need.

Aang got the idea fairly quickly that Sokka was trying to show him that none of the people in this area was going to hurt him, but he had built up his walls so high that he couldn't see that picture. For now, it was best to remain as anonymous as possible.

Sokka pulled into a parking space in front of the garage, his Chevy truck a dark gray color that was surprisingly sleek. Clutching his pack, Aang left the truck with the boy and followed him to the door. From there into a spacious living room that was clean but well lived in. There were pictures everywhere, with a bookcase filled to the brim with novels and hardcovers.

He might have to look at those later.

The furniture was slightly worn but comfortable looking, browns, tans, and creams with accents of other rich and natural colors. The couch was made of faux, cream colored leather, the walls caramel colored, and the decorative lamps had a collage of color that ranged from right red to the deepest green.

The coffee table was glass-topped, the rest of it painted white. The forty-nine inch TV was mounted on the wall above a dark brown play station cabinet.

This home was so like the one he had been taken from that it made his guts clench. But he tried his best to remain unaffected. He couldn't afford to get comfortable, no matter how nice these people might turn out to be.

Sokka turned to him. "Welcome to my abode, Aang. My dad is still at work and my sister will be home any minute from seeing a friend. I think you'll like her."

Aang nodded, but before he could think of anything to say, the sound of a car turning into the driveway. Fear spiked through him, but when Sokka smiled and said, "That would be her," he almost breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't a minute later when the door opened, and Aang's heart seized before starting to gallop. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl who had come in. Chocolate curls bound in a ponytail, the ends reached the small of her back, and her skin was more caramel colored than her brother's. But it was her eyes, those deep and light azures looking at him in surprise, that had him rooted to the spot.

Her mouth, full and glossy, made his own tingle in response. He held the pack closer to his chest, though he was sure she could hear his pounding heart. Sokka came over and gestured to the goddess before them. "Aang, this is Katara."

And when she smiled at him in a kind way, he thought he would melt right on the spot. "Hi," she said in a voice like an angel. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake.

After a moment's hesitation, he reached out, and clasp her hand. Electricity zinged through his body. For a moment he thought he saw Katara's eyes widen slightly, but surely he was imagining things. He quickly let go and backed away a little. Maybe this was a bad idea. Perhaps it was best to leave, before he got attached.

"Um," he started, but before he could add anything, his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten his croissant. Aang blushed, looking down as the siblings chuckled.

Katara asked, "How about some lunch? Anything you want, Aang?"

"I-well…" _Come on, Aang, pull yourself together_. "I'm a vegetarian, so…"

Sokka looked aghast. "Say what? No meat? That has got to be the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard."

Aang's eye widened in the way Sokka spoke, but Katara only rolled hers with a smirk before turning to him. "Don't mind him. He's the meat guy of the family." She leaned in close and whispered, "I'm surprised he knows what 'ludicrous' means."

Laughter bubbled out of him slightly, surprising him. He hadn't laughed in years, but somehow this caramel goddess made him do it. Her face as he did so made him feel lighter than he had before. She said, "So, Aang, since you are a vegetarian, what would you like?"

Aang thought about it. It's been a while since he had had a real home cooked meal, but he didn't want to the family to spoil him. "Maybe some oatmeal and bananas?"

"Sure," Katara said. "Follow me to the kitchen and I'll get you set up. Sokka and Dad can't cook to save their lives."

"Hey!" Sokka protested. "I happen to make great food."

"Only if it's from a box with Neanderthal instructions," Katara muttered.

Aang laughed again at the both the joke and the brother's face. Maybe...maybe this would be alright.

Maybe he could get used to having friends.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Katara led the way into a small dining room on the far-left corner of the house. The oak table gleamed under the chandelier light, casting a warm glow that turned the table golden. She pulled out a chair and gestured for Aang to sit. He was still clutching the backpack to his chest. To her, he seemed nervous, as if he expected trouble. Those gray eyes, so different from those she was used to, was darting around, somehow frightened.

The sight made her heart squeeze, which was strange in and of itself. There was a feeling in her gut, something she had come to rely on after their mother's death ten years ago. Her gut was saying that someone had hurt this boy, a boy who seemed mature in a way that she couldn't comprehend. Aang was a mystery.

After a few moments, he took a breath and sat down, still holding that pack like a lifeline. What was so important about it? Where did he live, and where were his parents? How long had he been out on his own? He was dirty, like he slept a lot on the ground. He needed a shower, and he needed to eat, based off of how skeletal he looked. Aang's cheeks were hollowed and his lips were in a thin line.

Though curious, she smiled, knowing somehow that Aang needed time to adjust to his new surroundings. Perhaps, in time, they could be friends. The idea made her heart lurch in a pleasant but foreign way. She asked, "I know you asked for oatmeal and bananas, but do you also like eggs? Or do you live off of fruit and veggies more?"

His lips loosened slightly in a small smile. It made her stomach flutter. "I can eat eggs." He looked down, as if embarrassed by his form. "Though I'm not sure how much I can eat," he added in a mumble.

Katara and Sokka exchanged twin looks of worry. Perhaps he hadn't meant for them to hear his comment, but they did. Both siblings were thinking the same thing: _What could have happened to this boy to make him like this?_

Katara went to touch his shoulder and he flinched, as if expecting to be hit. Just a few minutes ago he was laughing slightly at her joke, before going back into this fearful antic. It was like he was protecting himself.

She pulled back and smiled again though a little more softly, gently, like someone would do with a scared child, even though he couldn't be much older than her own seventeen years. "Okay," she said, pretending to not feel the hurt. "I'll get the oatmeal ready for you. I'm sure we have some left."

Going into the kitchen, she grabbed the canister of oatmeal from the upper oaken cupboard and a banana from the granite counter. Having memorized the instructions ages ago, she didn't bother reading them and began the preparation. She let the water start to boil as Katara grabbed the essentials she needed: vanilla extract, brown sugar, and cinnamon. As she was slicing the banana, she could hear Sokka trying to get Aang to open up, but from the silence it seemed that there wasn't much luck in that regard.

A thought struck her. Why _did_ Sokka bring the kid here? He was usually wary of strangers. It was usually she who tried to help someone, but this was one of the few times Sokka stepped in for someone else in need. She wanted to know, but she focused on her task at hand. The poor boy looked like he hadn't a decent night's sleep in days and his diet seemed lacking. At least oatmeal would help him get stronger if he was going to do…whatever it was he was about to do.

The water boiling, Katara quickly stirred in the oatmeal until it was soft. After pouring it into the bowl she had placed on the counter, she quickly mixed in the ingredients, placed a spoon in it, and brought it out. Aang was still hunched over his pack but when he looked at her, a blush seemed to cover his face. He was so pale, as if he hid from the sun. The thought of him in any trouble did funny things to Katara's stomach, but she couldn't dwell on that right now.

She placed the bowl in front of him. "Here you go. I sweetened it up. I hope it's okay."

He stared at it for a few moments before taking another deep breath and slowly lowering the pack to set it on the ground. Sokka's breath caught in his throat and Katara can understand why. The shirt was big, too big, showing off how thin the boy was. It broke Katara's heart, seeing this, this beautiful boy reduced to skin and bones.

Aang, obviously noticed their stares, wrapped his arms around his chest, though that only made him seem smaller than he actually was. Katara pushed the bowl a little closer to him. "Go ahead, Aang, try to eat. It will help you."

He didn't say anything other than a quiet 'thanks' before grabbing the spoon and taking a small bite. She saw his eyes widen slightly and miniscule smile touched his mouth. He looked at her. "It's good," he said quietly.

The small compliment made her feel warm. "I'm glad you like it," she said, just as quietly before turning to Sokka. "Can I talk you for a minute?"

He nodded and they left Aang to eat in peace, seeing as how that was preferred to him. Katara made sure they were out of earshot before turning to him. "Where exactly did you find him, Sokka? He's so thin and malnourished."

He spoke in a quiet voice, as hers was. "He came into the coffee shop this afternoon. I thought he was lost or something, so I sat down at his table. I knew something wasn't right when I tried mentioning his parents. He got defensive."

Katara looked over at the boy was still eating, though slowly, as if he hadn't had a decent meal in years and wondered. Where _were_ his parents? Surely, they wouldn't have let his son roam alone in the city. Something dreadful must have happened sometime in his life. Aang was tall, but thin, his cheeks hollow and gray eyes dark with bitterness.

It made Katara's heart ache at the thought of him abandoned. There must be some way she could help. All of them could. Turning back to her brother, she murmured, "Did you mention that Dad was chief of police?"

Sokka nodded. "I told him that maybe we could help him find his parents, who are apparently in the city. I thought maybe he could tell us his last name."

Katara sighed, looking at Aang again. "But why did his parents leave him behind?" she whispered worriedly. Something wasn't right here. Did his parents make him like this? She couldn't imagine her own father starving them, but she also knew that not all families are kind. She had seen some people in her school deal with those kinds of issues as well as abuse. The thought of the lost boy like that made her sick.

Sokka brought her mind back. "I don't think that's it," he said slowly. "At least, I don't think they left him willingly."

She frowned at him. "How do you know?"

He tapped his temple. "Think about it. He came all this way, looking for them. Maybe he was a missing person and had found clues about where his family was. It doesn't make sense for him to go looking if he knew they had abandoned him."

Katara had to admit that he had a point. If Aang was going to locate his parents, especially somewhere so big, he was going to need some help. After a minute of thinking, she nodded in agreement. "Let's wait till Dad gets home before we do anything. Besides," she added glancing at Aang, "he looks like he could use some rest."

Sokka looked over too and saw Aang yawning, rubbing his eyes. He sighed sorrowfully. "Poor kid." He looked back, his face a mirror image of concern. "Let's see if he's willing to sleep in the guest room. I don't think Dad would mind."

Despite what people would say about her brother, Katara knew he had a heart of gold under all that sarcasm. She nodded and walked back to Aang, whose eyes were drooping shut. She kept her voice quiet and she touched his shoulder. He jumped as if electrocuted. She dropped her hand, not wanting to scare him more. "Sorry Aang. You were falling asleep," she whispered.

He shook his head, blinking hard. "Sorry," he breathed.

"Don't be. It's okay." She and Sokka shared a look before turning back to the gray-eyed boy. "When was the last time you slept?"

Aang blinked at her, thought for a few seconds, then shrugged. "I don't know, actually. It's been so long."

"Nightmares?" she asked.

Aang looked away from her and shrugged again. "You could say that."

His answer just made her more worried, but she pushed the questions from her mind for now. The only thing that mattered right then was helping him sleep. "We have a guest room you could use."

The effect of her statement seemed to rouse Aang as fear speared through his eyes. He quickly stood up and grabbed his pack. "I-I should go."

"Go?" Katara asked, not understanding what he meant but not liking the way he backed up. He was acting like they had ulterior motives for trying to help him out.

He looked away, taking a shaky breath. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come here."

Sokka stared at him, hands raised in surrender. "Aang, calm down. No one here is going to hurt you."

Aang looked into his eyes, the silver orbs wide and gleaming with unshed tears. The look broke Katara's heart and all she wanted was to hold him close, to calm him, but she had the feeling that if she did that, he really would run away. He looked like a rabbit about to be devoured by a fox. Sokka continued. "Look, there's no reason to be scared. If we had wanted to harm you, we would have by now. We only want you safe and comfortable, okay?"

Katara was shocked by how gentle her brother was being toward the boy. It was rare to see him try to calm someone, so he must care. She did, too, and in her heart, she knew they had to help Aang. She sighed through her nose before speaking. "Sokka's right, Aang. We don't want to hurt you, and we won't. You need to rest and get some weight back. It can't be good for you to be this thin."

She reached her hand out, and Aang gulped audibly. The pain in his gaze made Katara's eyes fill, but she made no move to hide the fact that his pain was becoming hers as well. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I need you to at least trust us to care for you. Please."

For a few, long moments, all he did was stare at them, shoulders so tense he was shaking. He looked down, the tears gleaming in the light as he cried silently. His brown hair, matted and dirty, hung in his eyes. There a tense moment that lasted for minutes, until he took a shaky breath, raised his head, and slowly walked closer to Katara.

He stared at her eyes, his going back and forth as if looking for any hidden lies. Her hand was still outstretched and she let his have his look, to prove that she was telling the truth. After a silent staring, to her surprise and glee, he let go of his pack with one hand, which trembled in the air. He took a deep but shaky breath.

Then placed his hand in hers.

The shock of it almost made her jump in surprise, but she slowly exhaled and closed her fingers over his pale ones. Despite the thin digits she held, Katara could tell that these were artist hands, gentle ones that held a hidden strength. Whatever he had gone through, it would only make him stronger in the end. She and Sokka were going to help him fight his inner demons, even when they didn't know what they were.

Katara gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "We've got you, Aang."

Sokka put his hand lightly on top of theirs, smiling at the boy. "We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

It was then it seemed that the floodgates were opened. Aang started crying violently. He dropped the pack with a thud. The next thing Katara knew, she and Sokka were being hugged tightly to the sobbing teenager. Shocked at first, it only took a few moments to hug Aang back. Katara was holding on to his shivering frame in comfort, knowing that this was something that he needed. Aang was in trouble, in deep anguish over something that she didn't know of, but that didn't stop her from giving solace.

Sokka seemed to have the same idea, for he was holding Aang as if he were a little brother.

Aang fell to the ground, taking the siblings with him, but they didn't mind.

In fact, it was welcomed.

It was then, in Katara's mind, that she realized something. _'We are a family.'_

And the light-hearted feeling gave her strength.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

It took a while for Aang to calm down, but eventually the sobs slowed into hiccups before coming to a stop. When the siblings look down at him, he looked about half asleep. Katara whispered, "Are you tired, Aang?"

He took a deep breath and nodded releasing her and Sokka to rub at his red eyes. "I think I could use some sleep, now," he murmured.

Sokka smiled at him a little, though it was obvious he held concern for the boy. "Okay, buddy." He turned to his sister. "Would you be willing to show him his room?"

Katara nodded before gently taking Aang's hand and lifting him to his feet. That zing of electricity arced in her arm again, but she did her best to ignore it as she led the sleepy boy to the guest room. She could hear Sokka clean up the kitchen.

Aang didn't protest when she didn't let his hand go. It was as if he now believed that he was safe with them. She was determined to help him, to become his friend at the very least. He was lost and needed someone he could come to if something was wrong. She really felt like they could be a family. If Aang didn't find his parents, she would remind him every day that he wasn't alone.

When the reached the end of the hall where the room was located, she led him in. Aang rubbed at his eyes again, looking ready to fall out again. Katara placed him on a chair and said, "Stay here, I'm going to find something for you to change into."

Before he could respond, she was out of the door, heading to Sokka's room. It was messy, but she managed to find a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt in his dresser. She was sure that he wouldn't mind in the least.

When Katara went back into the room, she saw that Aang's eyes were beginning to close, but he opened them wider when he saw the clothes. She murmured, "I know these are a little big, but the pants have a string you can tighten up. Are you okay with this?"

He cleared his throat and blushed, looking away. "Uh, yeah, yeah it's fine." His voice sounded a little hoarser than before. He seemed on the verge of collapse.

"Are you sure, Aang?" she asked, concerned about his behavior. "I can find you something else."

He looked up at her with a little smile. "No, really. That's okay; I like sweats."

Sighing a little, mostly in relief, she handed the clothes over. "There's a bathroom through that door." She pointed to the right side of the room, showing a door that was opened into it. " You can shower if you like. All extra toiletries are in the tall cabinet on the left side of the mirror. I want you to try to rest after you've changed. Call if you need anything."

She was almost out the door when his voice called her name. "Katara?"

The girl turned back to look at him. "Yes?"

Aang took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before looking back up at her with tears in his silver gaze. "Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled. "You're welcome. I'll see you later."

He nodded and she closed the door behind her, wondering why her heart soared at the sound of his voice, why his simple thank you was enough to send a flutter to her stomach. There was something sad and broken inside that boy. But at the same time, she could see someone who had gone through so much and yet showed a sliver of gratefulness that shined brighter than any star.

Now, more than ever, Katara wanted to find out what she could do to bring out that glimmer more often. She wanted to make Aang happy.

* * *

After Katara had left, Aang was in a hurry, wanting to get out of these disgusting clothes that he has been wearing for days on end. Sure, he had bathed when he could, but it was hard trying to find some place private enough to bathe. He wiped his eyes and stood up, quickly walking into the restroom and closing the softly behind him.

His silver eyes took in simple but beautiful washroom. It was designed to look like a beach, with a sun in the indigo sky as it set, waves lapping at the sands. It put him at ease a bit, since beaches were one of his favorite places, though more often than not, he preferred seeing it at sunrise. There was nothing more hopeful than a dawn at the edge of the world.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into a mirror for the first time in months.

And nearly gagged at what he saw.

He was so pale the blue veins could be seen. The bags under his eyes were dark, making his gaze look heavier than it should. Cheeks hollow from lack of sustenance. Even his light brown hair was tangled and dirt-logged. That was only his head, which was bad enough. He could feel the ribs poking against his skin, but he didn't think it was this bad. Aang felt sick, looking at his emaciated body, and he had to look away after noticing how loose his clothes hung off his frame. All he had seen was something ugly, like trash.

Shakily, he wandered to the tub, where he sat, leaning against it, as he tried to calm his breathing. How can Sokka and Katara take him in like this? If the mistress saw him, she would kill him for looking like a street kid.

He laughed hollowly. That was all he was right then, a street kid leaching off the kindness of others. Aang had no right to be here, he knew that, but damn it, for once he wished someone else would take care of him, even for a little while. Now that he was presented with that wish, he wasn't sure he wanted to take it. It seemed to good to be true.

Wiping his streaming eyes, he turned the nob on for the shower and got the water going, adjusting until it slightly steamy but not too hot. On shaky legs he stood and went to cabinet that Katara told him about, finding everything he needed. After everything was set by the shower, he slowly removed the clothes, feeling exposed though he was only one in there. He quickly went into the shower and closed the curtain. The rush of hot water on his skin made him tense a little, since the last time he had showered had been a couple weeks ago, but eventually his tender skin grew accustomed to the temperature. Aang took a deep breath, relaxing for the first time in days.

He didn't know how long he stayed under the spray, but after a while, he started washing up, starting with his rats nest of hair. The smell of sandalwood drifted into his nose. He found out he liked the scent very much. After his hair was rinsed out, he took a new washcloth, added some vanilla scented body wash, and lathered his body in a foam that was pleasing as well as calming.

His mother used to smell like vanilla, whenever she made house-baked cookies. It reminded him of happier times, and though it made him sad to think about her, it also made Aang feel closer to her than before. Once the suds were rinsed off, Aang turned off the water, reached a hand out, and grabbed the towel he had placed on the toilet before wrapping it around himself.

Though slightly cool now with the water off, he had to admit that he was starting to feel better. Aang refused to look at himself again as he left the room. The cooler bedroom made him shiver, but that was manageable. Since running away, he had gotten used to sleeping in cold places, and this house was warmer than the streets.

Aang was about to dress when he realized something embarrassing: he didn't have a clean pair of boxers. Groaning, he thought about what to do. He could always wear clothes without them, but it made him uncomfortable, in more ways than one. He didn't want anyone to know about his silent fear about someone stripping him. It wouldn't do.

Sitting on the bed, the only thing that came to mind was to either borrow a pair of Sokka's (which made him shudder in slight horror), or he could ask Katara to wash his. The thought made him blush, but at least it would be his boxers that would fit better. Judging by the clothes, they would hang off of his thin frame as it was.

Katara it was then. Taking a deep intake of breath, he walked over the door, slightly opened it, and called, "Uh, Katara?"

The sound of footsteps were immediate, which made him wonder if she was sitting closer than he had thought. Her beautiful face came into his field of vision, making his heart stutter before pounding away at his rib cage like a trapped animal. Aang wanted to slow it down, but as long as he remained hidden, there was no way she would notice. Right?

She smiled at him, though her eyes were full concern. "What do you need?"

Aang cleared his throat. "I, uh..." He looked down and, god was his face _burning_ , mumbled, "I don't have a clean pair of...um...boxers."

Katara's look of concern faded to one of amusement, which only made his face worse. "Do you need a new pair?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "I was wondering if you could wash mine, along with my other clothes. They could use a good washing." Feeling red as a damn tomato, Aang wanted to bash his head against something hard. Would a doorjamb be enough to cause amnesia?

She chuckled, smiling. "Sure, Aang. Let me grab your pack and-"

"No!" he said a little forcefully. She looked shocked and maybe a little hurt, and now he _really_ wanted to bash his head in. He coughed awkwardly. "I meant, I can get it. Just wait there." He looked down, feeling shame. This girl only wanted to help him and already he was making her regret this choice. He just knew it.

Sighing, he mumbled, "Sorry," before closing the door until it was ajar. Locating his backpack, he opened it up and grabbed the few changes of clothes he had with him, including the boxers. When everything was collected into a plastic bag from his stock, Aang was about to move away when something caught his eye. Looking down, he saw the one piece of his father he had left. Vowing to come back to it, he went to the door, opened it, and gave Katara the laundry.

He said, "Sorry about earlier. I just..." Not knowing what to say, his voice trailed off, hoping she would under how hard this was for him.

The hurt he had seen was gone from her gaze as she took the bag. She smiled gently, making his stomach feel funny. "Don't worry, Aang. It's okay." Nodding at the bag, she added, "I'll have these done in about forty-five minutes. Think you can wait that long?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

Katara nodded. "No problem. I'll be back." She moved away before he could say anything else.

Closing the door all the way, Aang went back to his pack and knelt, towel still wrapped around him like a shield. Reaching in, he brought out an old turquoise bracelet. Interspersed are Japanese letters, five in all. He had memorized the meaning of each one years ago. His father had made it for him before Aang's fourteenth birthday. In order, the scripts said: _live, love, heart, strength, light._

To him, his father had said, was to live life, love with everything, lead with your heart, and find strength in the light.

Tears pricked his eyes when he remembered that day, when his father had presented this to him, saying that no matter where they were or how lost you feel, home will always follow. He brought the turquoise to his chest and thought about home, where his parents are, and really hoped they were here in the city. Aang had come so far already, but he knew finding them was going to take time. Patience was the key.

Putting the bracelet on, he felt a smile tug at his lips, even though tears stilled leaked out from his lids. Fingering the beads that held so much meaning, he whispered, "I'll find you, Dad. I promise you and Mom that we'll be together again." He swallowed heavily. "I love you both."

He hugged the bracelet...and wept.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It took at least thirty five minutes to get the stuff done, since there wasn't much, and Katara walked out of the laundry room to the living room, where she could see Sokka talking on his phone. His voice had taken on a loving tone that she was familiar with and smiled. Though they were only friends, Katara wished he would tell the girl that he was in love with her.

Suki was a sweet but fierce girl, the kind that could keep Sokka in his place whenever he acted up like an idiot. Suki once confided in her that she really liked him and wanted to be together, but was too afraid to lose what they had. Katara had been tempted to tell her that her brother felt the same way, but she also knew that if what they had was real, it would find a way to bring them together.

Leaving the lovesick boy alone, she went over to Aang's door and was about to knock when a sound reached her ears. Straining, she could hear hiccups, like the ones he had made earlier after having a crying fit. The concern for him came back tenfold. Had he been doing the same thing, this time alone? How much can one person cry like this?

She understood where the pain was coming from. When she was seven, her own mother had died in a hit and run as she was going for her afternoon jog. She had cried about as much as Aang was now. It made her spirit throb in anguish over his loss.

But at least there was a chance that his family was alive. They had to help him locate his parents so that eh could at least start mending. Having learned a long time ago that internal wounds are worse than physical ones, Katara vowed to remind him that they were together on this.

Taking a breath, she knocked, and the sounds stopped. "Y-yes?" Aang's voice stuttered.

"It's Katara," she said, holding the basket. "I have your clothes. Do you want me to set them out here?" Since he uncomfortable about someone seeing him with or without clothes, she understood his need for privacy.

There was a moment of silence, as it seemed to her that he was calming himself. Finally he called, "Yeah, that's fine." His voice sounded hoarse from before, but now it was worse, almost cold-like. She hoped he wasn't getting sick on top of everything else.

Knowing that he wanted to be alone after everything that had happened today, she put the basket down and was about to walk away when she paused. "Aang," she started softly, wondering if he could hear her. "I know you're scared. I know this must be hard for you. But I want you know that you're not alone." She leaned against the door frame, sighing. "I promise, if your parents are here, we're going to do everything we can to find them."

There was silence for so long that Katara felt now was the right time to leave, but decided to add one more thing. "If we don't, just remember...we're your family now."

Tears stinging her eyes, she walked away, knowing he needed some time to process her words.

When she entered the living room again, she saw that Sokka was just hanging up with a dumb smile on his face. Sitting next to him on the sofa, she wiped at her eyes. He looked over, smile fading as concern became apparent in his gaze. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked softly.

Katara sniffled, clasping her hands together and releasing a deep breath. She shook her head. "He must have been through so much, Sokka," she murmured. "I mean, he doesn't like to be touched, he barely talks, and he's trying to find his family whom he may have been stolen from. It's heartbreaking."

Sokka rested his arm around her shoulders in comfort. "I know, Katara. But we will help Aang, even if we don't find his parents."

Just the thought of that boy feeling so alone like that made her yearn for her own mother, but she knew Sokka was right. They were in this together and if all else fails, they will be there to assure Aang that he belonged somewhere. No one should have to be alone in times of trouble and clearly that was the problem.

Aang was alone, but at least, she hoped, he knew that they were there. Strangers, they may be, but the didn't mean they couldn't get to know one another. She hadn't been lying when she said that they were family. He was a kindred spirit, feeling lost, just like her and Sokka had felt when their mother was killed.

Katara sighed, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder. "I know," she murmured.

They remained silent for a long period of time, in which the guest bedroom door opened and closed, before the sound of the main door opening caught their attention. The siblings looked up as their father, Hakoda, entered the room, looking tired but pleased. He said, "Hey, kiddos. How was your day?"

Sokka shared a look with Katara and she nodded before they stood up. "Hi, Dad," Sokka started.

He looked surprised at the serious tone his son used and was immediately alert. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Katara took a deep breath. "Well, Dad, um..." How could she say that Sokka brought a boy home? "We have something to tell you."

Hakoda looked at her, seeing that she was nervous, but smiled reassuringly. "Go ahead, honey. Is there a boy involved?" he asked semi-teasingly, but with a calculative look in his eyes that made her stomach flutter oddly.

She blushed, knowing what he was getting into, but she shook her head, saying, "Well, not like that, no. But..."

Before anyone could add anything else, the sound of moaning could be heard down the hall. Hakoda looked in that direction sharply. "What was that?" he said darkly. After losing his wife, he had become very protective of his kids, they knew, but sometimes he went a little too far when it came down to it.

Sokka, seeming to know what their father planned, jumped in the way, holding his hands out. "Dad, there is someone here, but he's no threat, I promise."

Hakoda looked in the direction the sounds were coming from, the guest bedroom. "Who's here?" he asked again with a frown.

"He came into the coffee shop earlier, before my shift was over," Sokka started as he lowered his hands. "His name is Aang and he's trying to find his parents. He believes they're here, in the city."

Hakoda studied him for a moment before releasing his breath and moving to the couch. "How does that signify you bringing him here, Sokka? You don't know anything about this boy. For all we know, he's here to rob us."

 _If not worse_ , is what Katara thought but didn't add. She knew their dad had a point, but how could someone like Aang even think about doing that? With as weak as he was, there was no way he was going to cause harm, even if he wanted to. Sokka seemed to understand the thought without it being said.

"Dad, I know you're worried about this," he started softly, "but you've taught me to rely on my instincts, especially about people." He took a bracing breath and stood taller. "I believe Aang means us no harm. He's just a kid, around Katara's age." He sat next to him, clutching the older man's shoulder. "If I'm going to be on the force someday, I have to listen to my guts, and they say that he's in trouble. Of what, I don't know yet, but I know he would never intentionally hurt us."

Katara sat on the other side of him, wanting to add her own reassurance to the matter. "Dad, Aang is troubled. When Sokka brought him here, I saw how thin he was. It's obvious he's been living on the streets for a while now. Even if he wanted to do something, it's clear that he doesn't have the strength to do so."

Hakoda clasped his hands to his chin and looked at her. "Katara, I know of your motherly instincts, but I'm not sure having a street kid here is any better than an adult. Weak or not, he could still pose a threat when we're asleep."

She shook her head at his stubbornness. "If you would just meet him, you would see for yourself that-"

That was when the screaming started. Katara was immediately up and running without a second thought, rushing to the guest room and opening the door. On the bed was Aang, dressed in the clothes she had given him, writhing on the bed and screaming as if devils were attacking him. His face was flushed and gleaming with sweat as he cried out.

Seeing him in agony made Katara's heart race faster than before and she sat on the bed, trying avoid being hit by mistake. It was clear a nightmare was occurring, but she wasn't sure how to stop it. "Aang!" she called, grabbing his arm.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea because he screamed louder, twisting away and nearly punching her face. "NO!" he screamed. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

Tears gathered in her blue eyes at his pain and thought quickly before she started to slowly reach out again, this time her fingers merely brushing his cheek. At first he seemed to fight the caress, as if it hurt him. Katara was nothing if not persistent. She kept massaging his face with one hand, and though it took at least ten minutes, he was finally coming down.

Though still writhing a little, he began to lean into her hand. She thought this was a good time to grab his other cheek and press her forehead against his, wanting only to calm him. The mint scent of his breath came against her face rapidly. "It' okay, Aang. I'm here and you're safe. Sokka and I promise nothing will hurt you here. Calm down."

He had stopped screaming, but he was breathing heavily and whimpering. Body was tense as if it were experiencing the horrors he had gone through. But his breathing pattern was slowing until with a gasp, gray eyes snapped opened. Katara moved away just enough to show him her face, which was streaming tears.

He sat up quickly, looking all around him as if searching for a threat that only he could see. Breathing heavily, and not seeing anything wrong, he looked at her once more and she gave a gentle smile, touching his wet cheek again. "It's okay," she breathed, like she would a scared animal or child. "You're safe."

Breathing ragged, he croaked, "Katara." The next thing she knew, she was engulfed his arms again, him sobbing on her shoulder. She didn't care about that; she only wanted Aang to be okay, though she knew that was going to take time.

They sat like that for a long time, and it took a while to notice her father and Sokka standing in the doorway of the room, watching them. Hakoda looked shocked while Sokka watched with worry. Katara met her father's gaze, daring him to kick out the boy who was clearly in pain. He had the decency to look guilty for doubting them in the first place.

Aang finally spoke, voice raw and deep. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," she soothed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't be. There is nothing to be sorry for."

"But there is," he argued, looking at her with red eyes. "The last thing I wanted was to cause trouble for you. I can't even sleep because...because..." He trailed off, clenching his eyes tightly.

Katara sighed, grabbing his cheek again so he was forced to look at her once more. "Aang, no one can control their dreams. It's not a big deal." She looked down, grasping his hand. "When my mother died, the nightmares wouldn't stop for almost two weeks. I still have them every now and then." She looked back at him. "But do you know what got me through them?"

Swallowing, he shook his head. She squeezed his hand. "It's because I knew there were people who cared about me and my loss, including my family. I know I wasn't alone, even though at times it felt like it. You have me and Sokka, now, no matter how this ends. We're in this together, okay?"

Aang looked down, scrubbing at his eyes, and Katara noticed that her father and brother had left the room. Aang didn't seem to notice the others in the first place, but that was okay. She believed that he didn't need an audience.

Finally, with a deep breath, he looked up with a spark of hope in his eyes, which made her heart swell. "Okay," he breathed. "Thank you."

She nodded before gently pushing him back down. "You need to try to rest. We can speak to Dad when you wake up again."

When Katara was about to move away, Aang suddenly reached out and grasped her wrist. She looked down at him, noticing the way he was looking up at her. "Can-can you stay with me?" His voice was a pleading whisper that pulled at Katara's heartstrings.

She smiled, though her face felt warm, and asked, "Will it help with the nightmares?"

Aang nodded and moved away when she gestured for him to do so. She got under the covers, not caring that she was still in her day clothes. Aang needed comfort and she was more than willing to give it. When they were settled, she noticed that he was leaving some space in between them, and realized that he wanted to respect her, despite what he needed.

Katara opened her arms. "Come here; it's alright."

He looked surprised at her request. "Really?" When she smiled and opened her arms a little wider, he hesitated before slowly going into them, laying his head over her shoulder. Katara wrapped her arms around Aang, rhythmically rubbing his back and arm. At first he was a little tense, but as she continued her ministration, he relaxed as his breathing evened out.

Before slumber claimed him, he murmured, "Thank you, Katara."

She kissed his forehead, feeling her lips tingle in the comforting action, before laying down herself, suddenly exhausted from the day. "Sweet dreams, Aang," she whispered.

Before long, they both were asleep.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

While Katara was calming the distraught boy down, Sokka and his father wandered back into the living room, where they sat in silence. They could still hear the boy crying for a long while, the murmuring of voices, though the words were hard to understand. Sokka felt like a rock had sucker punched his gut. The pure sorrow and panic he had seen on Aang's face made him feel as if he couldn't breathe.

Already he was considering the boy like a younger brother, someone who needed looking after. There was no way to know the amount of damage that had been done to him. The fact they he was in a nightmare so soon, it made Sokka realize that if they were going to help him, they had to know why they were occurring. But to do that, they had to earn Aang's trust in order to help him and, judging by how Aang had responded to Katara, she was the key to earning it.

After everything had quieted down, he turned to his father, who still looked shell-shocked at the display they had been witness too. Now was the time to confirm. Sokka knew where his father had been when he was trying to protect them, but the boy knew he was right too. There was nothing dangerous about the kid. He had been through much and he wasn't going to get better unless he had people that were willing to help him get there.

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Now do you see what I mean?"

Hakoda was silent, his thoughtful eyes, overshadowed by the sadness, on the floor. Finally, he sighed, and looked at his son. "Yes," he said softly. "Seeing Aang like that...it reminded me of how you two were after your mother was killed." The older man looked away, running a weary hand over his face. "I have not seen so much pain in a long while."

Sokka placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "Aang needs us, Dad, and now you know that. We can't abandon him." He looked away, clasping his hands together. "I know I'm usually wary of strangers, but Aang doesn't seem like that. When he came earlier, I didn't know what to think at first. It was obvious he didn't have a clue about what to do.

"I mean, he's new here. But that wasn't the problem. After asking about his parents, he got defensive to the point that people were looking." Sokka swallowed at this next bit, realizing how dumb he'd been at the time. "When he stormed out, I ran after him, grabbing his wrist. It was then I made a mistake when he yanked away. He doesn't like to be touched." God, had that been just the afternoon? It felt like a week had passed since, He resisted the urge to look on his phone to make sure to date was the same as it was. The idea of being hated for that made his lungs constrict, to be looked at by such anger and fear.

He paused here, waiting for his father to come to the same conclusion he and Katara had. Shock widened the man's eyes. "You think he was sexually abused," he said.

He nodded. "It makes sense. You didn't see his face, Dad; it was like he expected me to take something from him. Aang had the look of frustration, fear, disgust...and resignation."

Hakoda sighed heavily, seeming to process his words for a long while. After a while, he spoke. "Maybe I was wrong, but I'm still concerned, Sokka."

"About what, Dad?" he asked, a little frustration entering his tone.

Hakoda looked at him. "If he was abused, by whom? It couldn't have been his parents, not if he's looking for them."

Sokka sighed. "Yeah, that's what I figured too. The only thing me and Katara came up with is that Aang had been a missing person at some point and just got out of wherever he was. Maybe a clue led him here, something that told him where his parents could be."

His father blew out a breath. "I can understand that, I suppose. But, Sokka, if you believe he was stolen, the people who took him might be looking."

"Like you would if someone was trouble?" Sokka asked.

"It's not the same thing, son." He placed his hand upon his shoulder. "If they find him here, you and Katara could be in danger."

Annoyed that his dad was being stubborn, despite what he had witnessed, Sokka shrugged out of his touch to stand. "Dad, these people did horrible stuff to Aang! This has nothing to do from when Mom was killed. We're not those kids anymore. We have to help those who can be helped. What do you want me to do? Throw him back out? He's scared enough as it is." Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down, knowing that Aang and probably Katara were asleep by now. "We're not leaving him to die out there."

Hakoda looked surprised at his son's outburst. They stared at each other for long moments, Sokka defiantly and his father worried but with some respect. Finally, when the tension was high in the air between them, the older man smiled. "I didn't think you were interested in boys, Sokka."

Sokka rolled his eyes, though he did chuckle a little. "Nah, girls are my forte." He sat down again, the tension leaving his shoulders as the bantering started. "Just because I'm the meat and sarcasm guy, it doesn't make me downright heartless."

Hakoda laughed. "But you do tend to be a little more sarcastic when you care."

His son looked mock-offended. "That is not even remotely true."

They shared a laugh together before quieting down, the situation becoming serious again. Hakoda sighed. "I guess you're right though. We can't abandon someone who needs help, and Aang does need it." He placed his on Sokka's shoulder. "I'll do what I can to help."

Sokka smiled gratefully at his father, feeling a little lighter about the whole thing. "Thanks, Dad."

Squeezing his shoulder, Hakoda stood up. "I'm heading to my room. Let me know when they wake up, then we'll all talk about the next step."

Sokka nodded and his father left him alone with his thoughts. He knew had done the right thing, but some what his dad said stuck with him. What if the people who had taken Aang in the first place were coming for him, even now? Was Katara in danger since she had more impact on Aang than he did?

 _'Well',_ he thought, _'if it comes down to a fight, we will protect our own.'_

It had always been that way and it wasn't going to change. The promise the siblings had made were concrete. Aang wasn't going anywhere or be harmed as long as the family was around. He had told Suki about this, and she was more than willing to lend a helping hand in case of trouble. She and Katara were like sisters; they relied on one another as well. She could help with keeping Aang safe since she knew how to fight and was passionate about getting lost families back together.

Just thinking about the girl he loved, the one he really wanted to be with since Yue died, made his heart race. He knew there would be no one else, but he was afraid of telling her how he felt. They had been best friends since she came here about a year and a half ago, and his love had bloomed from friendship to something deeper, especially after Yue passed a year later. Though he was always going on about oogies, in truth, he was a sensitive kind of guy. He just didn't show it much.

Maybe one day he could pluck up the courage and say to Suki that he loved her and wanted to be with her, hoping she would want that too. But for now, Aang was what mattered, not his mushy love life.

Standing, he walked down the hall and into the room, where he found Aang and Katara snuggled on the bed. Although some of his brotherly protectiveness surged, he remained where he was, looking at them. Aang looked relaxed for the first time that day. With the sun starting to go down, shadows lengthened, the San Fran skyline turning from blue to orange.

Katara had a small smile on her face as she held the boy close to her chest, which rose and fell in rhythm. Aang's head rested there, as if subconsciously looking for another heart beating. Poor kid. Sokka still couldn't believe that he was here, someone so sickly looking and scared. There had to be a way to help him. Finding his parents was going to take time, but maybe that as a good. Aang didn't look ready to see anyone, especially with the way he looked.

Skeletal was the word for it. He had lost so much weight, it was kind of a miracle that he didn't float away on the breeze. Sokka remembered that Aang was a vegetarian, so it wasn't like he lived off of fruits and veggies alone, but he was going to need more if he was going to get healthy again. The last thing Aang needed was to show up at his parents place, looking like something from the Walking Dead. Sokka didn't think that would sit well with them.

There was also the problem of people touching Aang. It was clear that he didn't like it, but it seemed like Katara was the one he didn't mind. At least it was a start, though he knew it as going take more than a day to get him comfortable. They had to at least alleviate the fear from his mind. There will be instances where he would need his space, but hopefully the main problem would be lessened. Being touched was something special as well as scary, but Sokka and Katara will do what they can to raise that dark shroud from him.

When they woke up, they would discuss ways of meals, exercise, and therapy. Aang would would likely object, perhaps with nonsense about how they had done enough by helping his find his parents, or something, but they had to be firm. He wasn't going to get any better unless they had a plan to get him there. If they did find his family, it would be best that he was as healthy as can be.

With that plan in mind, he closed the door and went to his own room, wanting to play GTA V on his PS3. Eh, he was guy; he didn't mind a little video game shoot out every now and then.

* * *

 _ **Alright, normally I dislike doing this thing, Author Notes, but a big shout-out to**_ _ **Ashley Barbosa, who seems to be a fan of this story. Thanks so much for following, faving, and commenting as these come along. I'm pleased that I have fans who are following this story. It means a great deal to me.**_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

It was dark outside. The moon was high, almost full, but no less bright. The luminosity woke Aang from what was the best sleep he had had in a long time. He had never felt so warm. Taking a deep breath, his nose detected the scent of ocean mist and lavender. It was a strange yet comforting smell that he wanted to bury his nose in.

The warmth seemed to emanate from under him. Opening his eyes, Aang was confused for a moment before his gaze landed on the girl. Panic surged through his body, tensing it, thoughts going rampant, until he remembered where he was. Katara and Sokka, two people who had let him into their home, sheltered and fed him, were going to help him look for his parents.

The panic eased away from him, though his heart was still pounding a bit. Releasing a shaking breath, Aang slowly sat up, not wanting to wake Katara. He remembered why she was there in the first place. There had been a nightmare, one that still scared him no matter how many times he had had it. It was the moment he had been taken before the mistress, that very first time.

He had known then that she was going to do something terrible to him, but at the time, he'd had no idea of the horrors she had cooked up.

 _ **(***)**_

 _ **The men pushed him to the ground, his knees hitting marble so hard he winced. There was a gag in his mouth that prevented speech, but he still had his eyes. With them, Aang showed the person before him how much he hated all of them. He was fifteen and never had he felt such sorrow and hatred. He had no idea where he was or what these monsters wanted, but he wanted to get out of here.**_

 _ **The woman before him was coldly beautiful, with eyes that raged like fire and a generous mouth in a sharply angled face. She wore a red and gold dress that was embroidered with dragons shooting fire up from the hem of the gown, to her sides, over the shoulders, and ending at the open cuffs of her sleeves.**_

 _ **Around her slim throat was a string of diamonds that gleamed under the firelight. This place was like a palace, only there were gaslights and torches instead of electrical. The marble under him was onyx inlaid with gold. Bronze statues of dragons reared their head, staring down at him with gleaming ruby eyes. Wherever he was, it was obvious that everything was nothing short of expensive.**_

 _ **The woman stared at him, touching her lips thoughtfully. The cut of her gown pushed up her ample breasts, which only made him angrier. Did she think herself to be a queen or something? It made Aang sick to think about what she could possibly want with a child. She circled him, her black hair swept up in a braided bun, diamond clips and a fire shaped tie keeping it together.**_

 _ **She faced him again, and he could see the satisfaction burning in her eyes. That was the first he heard her voice, low and malevolent. "Good work, boys. You have brought back a beautiful piece of flesh." She lowered herself to ground, and Aang could now see that she had a slit on the left side of her dress. He could feel his breath quickening, but not in lust. He was afraid of what she could do. His hands were bound, and even if they weren't, there was no way he could fight any of these idiots. As the woman examined him, Aang could feel himself having to fight to bash her head against his. He didn't think it would accomplish anything. There was a feeling that the action would go punished.**_

 _ **A slim, pale hand reached out to his face and Aang flinched, not wanting this creature to touch him. But it was a futile effort. Her sharp nails dug into his cheeks and chin. She looked in his eyes and smiled. "What gorgeous gray eyes you have, boy." She caressed his cheek, almost lovingly, but disgust rolled in his stomach at the blatant desire in her gaze. "Boyish features slipping into one of a man," she murmured.**_

 _ **Aang jerked himself away from her hand with a grunt. She chuckled, as if his reaction was a joke. "Oh, I see now. You want the gag removed." Her hand reached to his face again, going behind his head. "In this, I will grant."**_

 _ **The knot was released, and the red cloth fell the floor. Aang breathed harshly through his mouth, trying to get rid of the smell of her perfume, which smelled strongly of grapefruit. After coughing a few times to clear his dry throat, Aang rasped, "What do you want with me?"**_

 _ **The witch smiled at him, eyes raving unholy flames. "I simply need you, Aang."**_

 _ **He looked up at her in shock. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.**_

 _ **Almost immediately he was kicked down, causing him to clench his teeth in pain. One of the guards, a burly man with angry-looking sideburns, yelled, "You will show respect to her Highness, you filth!"**_

 _ **'Her Highness' moved over to him and touched his arm, caressing the muscles that bulged under his skin. Aang saw him looking over at her, though he could tell there was nothing innocent about that look. She purred, "Now, now, Chan. No time hurting the new toy."**_

 _ **Toy?! The bitch made him sound like something to be played with. Anger, white hot and surging, made his heart pound harder than ever. He yelled, "Let me go! You have no right to keep me!"**_

 _ **The three adults looked down at him, the last one looking almost sympathetic, though he did nothing to stop this torture. It was like he was afraid of Her Highness doing something inhumane. At this point, Aang didn't care. He wanted out, and his hatred and fear was coming out loud and clear. He was starting to understand why he had been brought here. There was nothing more horrid than the idea of being a 'toy' for someone.**_

 _ **The woman came to him, grabbing his arm and lifting him to his feet. She had more strength that he had thought possible. She came in close, her cloying smell making him feel nauseated. She murmured, "I'm afraid you will be here for the rest of your life, Aang."**_

 _ **Aang glared at her. "I'm not some toy," he growled back, wishing, for once, that he could hit someone.**_

 _ **Her gold eyes narrowed, though it was in a more thoughtful manner than a furious one. "You have spirit. I like that."**_

" _ **I don't care! I don't give a damn about what you like or dislike. Let me leave and I won't say anything about this to anyone." He had to get out, or else he knew someone was going to hurt him. If lying meant freedom, then he had to take a chance. He would find some way to let the authorities know about this place. Who knew how many souls lived here, in need of change and light? Someone had to help**_

 _ **She touched her mouth, leaving him standing on his own, though his knees and thigh throbbed from where he had fallen. "Pretty convincing, Aang, but I know you're lying about that last part. As soon as you are free, you will try to reveal our location." Leaning in close again, her lips brushed his ear as she breathed, "Perhaps you need a little help in understanding how things are done here."**_

 _ **He jerked away from the foul woman. "I know what this is about. You are hoarding people here for your sick amusement, you fucking slut!"**_

 _ **The mistress frowned, raised her hand, and slapped him so hard across his face he saw stars. Aang fell to the ground with a pained grunt, gritting his teeth against the agonizing burn. She lowered herself to the ground, gripped his hair, and forced him to look at her. Aang was panting rapidly as her anger became clear.**_

 _ **She snarled, "I will make you pay dearly for that comment." Smiling cruelly, she reached for his belt, tugging on it slightly.**_

 _ **Fear froze his heart when he realized what she was about to do. Aang tried to pull away, but she was stronger than he was. That, with his hands tied behind him, there was no escape. But that didn't stop the cry from emanating from his throat. Twisting, he screamed, "NO! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"**_

 _ **She was about to say something, but that was when the dream started to fade until everything turned black.**_

 _ **(***)**_

Looking at the girl laying fast asleep, Aang knew he had time to think. Since he had escaped, there was an awful feeling in his stomach that something was going to go wrong. What if the mistress was trying to find him, even now, after two weeks? If she found him, what would she do to this little family?

Just the thought made him shudder. Throat clogging with emotion, he looked away from Katara, heart aching. "What the hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself. Who was he kidding? There would be no possible way he could be family, no matter what Katara had told him. If they were in danger, he had to face facts. No longer could he stay. Not even a day had passed and already he was raring to go, to get away before Sokka and Katara got killed. The thought of them dying because of him made his stomach heave, but he swallowed it down. This was not the time to fall ill.

Slowly getting out of bed, Aang silently moved away from the bed, picked up his pack, and opened the door. The sounds of someone playing a video game reached his ears. He looked over and saw the door a few feet away from his was ajar. The sounds were coming from it. Looking away from there, Aang was about to move down the hall until the sounds paused.

The door opened and Sokka's face appeared. He smiled when he spotted Aang. "Hey, man," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Other than nauseated? "Um...okay, I guess."

Sokka's blue eyes looked at the pack and the smile disappeared. "What are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the jamb and folding his arms, brow raised.

Aang looked down, knowing he was busted. "Look, Sokka..." He paused, unsure of what to say. "I appreciate it, but I don't think you guys can help me."

"Why not?" he asked lowly.

Aang swallowed, tightening his grip on the pack. "Well, you see, I don't think it's a good idea." Man, that sounded so lame he almost winced.

Sokka sighed before jerking his head towards his room. "Come in here, Aang. We need to talk." He went into the room as if believing Aang would follow.

Moaning, Aang looked into the hallway again, before sighing. Walking inside the room, he noticed that it was dimly lit, somewhat messy but not to the point of clutter. A smaller flat screen and gaming system dominated the wall opposite the bed, which sported a back and red comforter and sheet set. There were numerous video games from shooter, survival, and racing.

He looked at the television, which was paused on a game displaying a map of Los Santos. He recognized the layout. Mouth dropping open in astonishment, he muttered, "No freaking way!"

Sokka looked back at him as he sat. "You know this game?"

He looked at him, feeling some of his anxiety fade as he grinned. "Who hasn't? GTA V was one of my favorites a few years back." Looking back at the screen, he added, "I memorized the entire thing."

Sokka looked stunned. "The _whole_ thing?"

Aang blushed in realization and mumbled, "Yeah. I have a photographic memory."

Blue eyes widened in shock. "No way," he breathed. "That's rare, Aang."

He shrugged, but smiling in a pleased and bashful way. He knew it was, and having that kind of gift can be cruel, but it certainly has its advantages. "I know. One percent of the population has it."

"So, you can remember everything you see?" he asked with a grin.

Aang's smile faded as dark thoughts plagued his mind. Memories surged to the surface and he grimaced. "Yeah. I never forget." Useful, yes, but there were downsides to it.

Sokka must have caught the dark look and frowned. "Sorry. I mean, whatever you went through before coming here..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath before gesturing him to sit.

Aang hesitated before complying. He sighed. "I can't help thinking about it, Sokka," he whispered. "My memory of what happened before, it can get to be too much, you know?" Lowering the pack, he added, "I mean, I wish I could forget, but even without the gift, I doubt I would have been forgetful about it all."

He knew it didn't make sense to Sokka, but he appreciated the silence as his new friend thought about his words. It was a while before he responded. "I know you don't seem to want to talk about it, but if you can, I would like to know what happened."

Aang breathed shakily, feeling sweat emerge on his forehead, though he felt cold. He didn't know what to do. He wanted someone to know about what happened, but how could he tell anyone? No one can know about what he had been forced to become since day one. If they knew what he had done, they wouldn't see him as a human but a toy.

The mistress had made it clear that he was her property.

Looking away, he whispered, "I can't."

Silence from Sokka, as if he was thinking about that two worded answer. After a few moments, a hand touched his shoulder. His first instinct was to thrust it away from him, but a deeper part, the one that longed for any interaction that wasn't sexual, broke through and made him sit still. Sokka said, "Don't worry about it, Aang. It's fine."

When he looked over at the older boy's face, he could tell Sokka was sincere. He smiled a little, though he felt like crying in relief. Luckily that didn't happen. "I appreciate that, Sokka."

Sokka was about to reply when the angel's voice called out, "Aang? Where are you?"

His heart went wild in his chest as a blush rose to his cheeks. "In here, Katara!" he called back.

Her beautiful face came into her brother's room, looking adorably rumpled in her clothes. The blush felt hot on his face as she sat down beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked, running her hand through his hair again.

He recalled faintly that this was the same touch that got him out of his nightmare memory. Aang subconsciously leaned into it. "Yeah, I am."

Sokka made a disgruntled noise, sticking his tongue out. "Would you stop with the oogies, Kat?"

Katara glared at him, wiping out the smile that had adorned her face. "Oh, shut it, Sokka. Like you don't shoot the same looks at Suki."

"Suki?" Aang asked, amused at their banter but somehow puzzled.

Katara smirked at him, dropping her hand, which he wished she hadn't. It had felt good. "Yeah, Sokka's would-be girlfriend if he just told her how he felt."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Look, you know how this is, sis. At least I didn't go for someone like Jet."

Aang raised a brow at the blush on the girl's face, jealousy coursing in his blood. Who was he? She said hotly, "I was fourteen! How was I suppose to know that he was a jerk?!"

The idea of anyone with her before him made his stomach clench, but he pushed it aside. Until now, no one had known he was around. He had no claim to her. Still, if this Jet guy had hurt her, Aang wanted to punch his lights out.

Sokka shook his head. "Whatever. Anyway, Aang, now that my dear sister had brought her up, I would like you to meet Suki. I think you two would get along just fine."

There was something about that name that seemed familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't exactly recall where he had heard of it before. Willing the thought away, he shrugged. "Sure. I guess that would be okay."

Sokka slapped his knees. "Great! Her aunt owns the cafe I work at and she'll be there tomorrow. Well," he amended, looking at the clock that read midnight, "later today, anyway." He yawned, stretching his arms up. "Man, all this talking had tired me out. I think I'm going to hit the hay. Would you guys be alright by yourselves?"

Katara folded her arms, frowning. "What are we, twelve?"

Aang chuckled, feeling like every burden he had shouldered was alleviated, at least temporarily. "Come on, _Kat_ ," he teased, standing up. "Let's leave the growing boy to his nap of love."

Sokka glared at him playfully as Katara blushed and laughed. "Airhead," he grumbled, laying down and shutting everything down. "Bye, guys."

"'Night, Sokka," they said, smiling and chuckling as they left.

Katara close the door behind her. "That was mildly embarrassing as well as entertaining."

"Yeah," Aang agreed. "I like your brother. It kind of makes me wish I had a sibling."

She chuckled. "It does have its perks." The smiled slowly faded as she grabbed his hand in a light hold. Electricity zapped up his arm. He looked at her mesmerizing eyes as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Feeling suddenly drained, he rubbed his eye with his free hand. "Yeah, but I'm still kind of tired."

Katara yawned hugely, blinking. "Me too." She tugged on his hand. "Come on, let's go back to sleep."

He stopped her from going. A thought had struck him. "Wait, Katara. You can go in your room now."

She frowned at him in worry. "But you had a nightmare before. I can't leave you alone, knowing it might happen again. You need sleep."

It was true, but he was starting to feel guilty about keeping her in one place. Though it scared him slightly to sleep alone, the idea of Katara being around made that fear manageable. "I'll be okay, Kat. I know I'm safe, like you said." He touched her cheek without thinking. Her skin was warm against his palms. There was a tingle that he wasn't sure what to make of, but it was pleasant. "I'll be alright."

Katara searched his gaze before sighing. "Well, if you're sure..."

He smiled and gave a single nod. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand before letting go. "Okay, Aang." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She turned and walked away before he could say anything, but he was almost sure there had been a blush on her face. His certainly felt like a furnace.

Once she was in a room a little ways from Sokka's, he went into his guest room and collapsed on the bed, a goofy grin on his face. All thoughts of leaving had vanished from his mind. The warmth from her kiss lingered. He reached up to touch the spot.

Maybe he was overthinking things. Maybe the mistress had stopped looking. Maybe he could start over, whether he found his parents or not. The only thing he knew for sure was that his heart was slowly opening up to this family. He was feeling the shattered pieces of himself fall back into place little by little.

For once, as he fell asleep again, Aang felt unafraid of the future.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

When the trio woke up at around nine in the morning, they wandered into the kitchen for breakfast. Sokka remembered how he had wanted to make a plan, involving ways of Aang getting his strength back. He looked over at the boy. The dark circles under his eyes were a little lighter than yesterday, but he still looked worn out. It was going to take time before the rest of the bags disappeared.

Though still pale, there was s touch of peach to his complexion, a slight blush to his cheeks. Even his gray eyes seemed lighter than before. It made Sokka feel some relief for the boy, knowing that although it was going to take time, at least it was start on the road to recovery.

Katara walked over the fridge and opened it. "We have eggs," she told them, pulling out a cartoon of eighteen. She looked at Aang in thought. "Since you don't eat meat, you can pick a side that you would like."

He smiled at her, the blush darkening a bit more. Sokka had to suppress a laugh. The boy looked a little smitten with his sister. It was funny to watch his reaction.

Aang said, "I don't need much, Katara." He looked around the kitchen, brown pinched in thought. "Do you guys have any honey?"

It was Sokka who went over to the cabinet to pull out a bottle. He handed it over. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked curiously.

He smiled, gray eyes gleaming. "It's something my Dad and I used to do." He gestured to the fridge. "Do you mind if I look?" he asked.

The siblings shared a glance. Katara shrugged, looking a little flustered herself. "Uh, okay, sure." She frowned a little before saying, "But you know, you can just tell me what you're making and I'll do it."

Aang grinned, walking over and opening the fridge. "Nah, that's okay. It actually helps to move around." After rummaging around for a few moments, he brought out blueberries, strawberries, and whipped topping. "My Dad and I are vegetarians, so while Mom had sausage or bacon, we would make fruit salads from time to time." He went over to the counter where the bananas were located and set everything down. "It drove my Mom nuts because we would make a mess with the cream."

Katara chuckled, eyes full of humor. "Somehow that fits."

Sokka snorted in amusement, imagining a younger Aang playing war with his father during breakfast. The guy must have been something else before...

He stopped that train of thought. Though they had their suspicions about what had caused Aang to be afraid at first, the boy had made it plenty clear that he wasn't ready to talk about it. He thought about what his own father had told him the night before, about someone coming for Aang. Whoever had stolen him, and judging by how thin and sick he seemed, Aang had been kept in captivity for a long time.

He cleared his throat, pushing the ideas out of his mind. "When was the last time you saw them?"

Aang laid out everything as he responded. "Two years ago." He looked at Katara. "A knife, large spoon, bowl, colander, and cutting board?" he asked.

After she retrieved the supplies, she said softly, "It must have been hard, living without them."

Aang shrugged, grabbing the fruit containers and opening them. "Yeah, it was." As she lowered the supplies to the counter, he gave her a faint smile. "But if I'm lucky, I"ll have my old family together with the new."

Sokka watched as they looked at each other and decided to cut in before any more oogies could come his way. "So, Aang, why vegetarian? Haven't you had meat before?"

He glanced at him and shrugged, grabbing a handful of fruit from each container. "Yeah, but that was before I learned where the meat came from, back when I was five. I remember Mom driving us somewhere, though I can't recall where, and we drove by this factory. It smelled so bad, even from where we were."

While rinsing the fruit he had placed in the colander, Aang continued. "My Dad told me what it was. He'd said it was somewhere for animals to get butchered for the meat they carried." He shuddered before draining the water. "After that, I couldn't even stand the smell of bacon for about a month. No matter what my Mom did, she couldn't get me to eat meat after that."

"But what about protein, man?" Sokka asked. "How do you get that if you refuse to eat meat?"

Aang chuckled, beginning to slice the bananas and strawberries. "There are more ways to get it, Sokka. Tofu is one option."

Sokka made a disgusted face. "Gross," he muttered.

Katara, who had moved over to the stove to begin cooking the eggs, frowned at him, smacking him upside the head. "Don't judge him," she told her brother, looking at him as if he had lost his marbles. "I think it's sweet that Aang cares for life."

Sokka rubbed his head, grimacing and moving farther away. "But, Katara," he complained, "it's _meat_!"

She looked ready to punch him for that, but Aang came to his rescue. "It's okay, Katara. I don't mind." After adding the fruit back into the bowl that still held the blueberries, he squirted some honey into it, then began to stir it together with a large wooden spoon. "It took a while, but the smell stopped bothering me." He smiled at them sheepishly. "Although, I did have nightmares about chickens without their heads chasing me."

Now Sokka had to laugh at that. He shook his head, chuckling. "Now that would have been funny in animation."

Aang blushed, grinning. "Yeah, it's funny in hindsight." Opening up the whipped cream, he shook the canister and sprayed the delectable topping on the fruit. Once that was done, he put the can down, grabbed the bowl, and flourished it. "Ta da!"

Sokka rolled his eyes, smirking. "What, that was supposed to be impressive?" he sarcastically asked.

Aang's face dropped and Katara, who was finishing with Sokka's breakfast, glared at him. "Sokka," she drawled in warning.

He raised his hands, knowing better than to get a person mad while they were at the stove. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He smiled nervously at his sister.

She huffed haughtily and thrust his plate at him. "Get some fruit salad and go eat. No bacon for you this morning."

Sokka grumbled, taking the eggs to the fruit salad and scooped a spoonful of the stuff onto his plate. He went to the table and slumped into a chair. "Stupid sister, stupid veggie boy, stupid fruit."

This was the first time that Katara refused to put meat on his plate. The fruit did look good, but he wanted the crisp taste of bacon on his tongue. He sighed, starting to eat. This was going to be a long morning.

(***)

Hakoda had already left for work before everyone had awoken, so after they had eaten, Sokka led the other two to his truck. Since it had four seats, everyone sat comfortably, though Aang sat by himself in the back. He watched at the landscape flashed by the window, taking as much as possible so he could at least understand where some things were.

It didn't take long to reach the city proper, where Sokka drove them to the cafe. Looking at his, Aang felt his heart beginning to race. It was crowded today, and though he was pretty comfortable with the siblings touching him, the thought of strangers like these people made him want to lose his breakfast.

Forcing himself to stay calm was a challenge, but he somehow managed as Sokka parked the truck and they exited it. Katara went to his side and grasped his hand. He thought he would have gotten used to the zing the contact initiated, but it seemed a little stronger than before. Aang hoped Katara thought the sweat was from fear instead of anticipation.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Aang. It'll be okay."

Taking a deep breath, Aang nodded, and was pleased when didn't release his hand as the followed Sokka inside. There were a couple of lines of people waiting to order and receiving them. Releasing a shaky breath, he held tight to Katara, not wanting to get lost amist a sea of bodies.

Sokka turned to him. "Suki should be working at the counter, handing out orders. We'll head over there in a minute." He clasped Aang's shoulder in comfort and leaned close. "Everything will be fine, Aang. I've told her about your predicament. She wants help the search for your parents."

Heart pounding at the thought, he frowned at his friend. "I don't want the entire city to know about this, Sokka."

Sokka smirked, amused. "Aang, I highly doubt Suki is going to tell." He let him go and grinned. "Besides, I thought you would enjoy a little danger."

Before Aang could argue, Sokka moved away, and he shook his head. So far, Sokka seemed to be the joker, though some of his comments were kind of lame. Katara scoffed, pulling him along. "Sometimes I wonder how we're related."

Aang chuckled, heart still pounding with nerves but finding Katara's disgruntled face amusing. "Besides the humor?" he asked.

She mock glared at him. "Don't start on that, mister. I happen to tell great jokes."

He grinned, face splitting wide. "At least you don't think I should have more danger in my life."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, being kidnapped, I would think you-"

Aang stopped, feeling his grin drop as the blood drained from his face. "You-you _knew_?!" he stuttered in horror.

When she met his gaze, she blushed, as if coming to realize how far her words had gotten. "Well, Sokka and I kind of thought of the possibility shortly after you arrived."

Aang felt as though the world was falling. Breathing hard, he gripped his head, though he should have known they would figure at least that part out. How could they not? He was sick looking, and not just because he had lived on the streets for a couple of weeks. All that time in the subterranean palace had taken a lot from him.

Swallowing, he almost jerked out of Katara's hand when it touched his shoulder. His panicked gaze met her sorrowful one. "I'm sorry, Aang. I didn't want to scare you. We care about what might have happened to you, but we also know you're not ready to talk about it."

As their locked eyes remained, some of the panic and anxiety faded from Aang, and he lowered his hands with a sigh. He covered the hand on his shoulder, smiling a little shakily. "I know," he said softly, before breathing deeply. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Katara."

She smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder. "You had every right not to. Whenever you're ready, we can talk."

Just then Sokka came back, looking confused and a little irritated, as if they were holding him back, which, in a way, they were, They lowered their hands as he glowered at them. "What are you guys doing? The line's gotten shorter, but it won't last. Come on!"

He marched away and the other two exchanged looks before following him. The crowd was thinning somewhat, but Aang could hear the sound cars coming and going. Sokka seemed to have about this place. Of course, he worked there, so it made sense.

When they got to the counter, Aang could see someone with auburn hair, their back to them. The feeling of familiarity came to him again. There as something about the short, dark red strands that made him think of home.

Sokka moved over to an empty space and called, "Hey, Suki. I wanted you to meet someone. Can you come over here?"

The girl called back, "Just a second!" She moved quickly over to the delivery counter and placed the drink she had been preparing down. "Large mocha frappe!"

When the person picked up the drink, she turned and walked over to the part of counter where they were.

It was then Aang could see her face and felt his breath leave his lungs.

 _'No way,'_ he thought in a daze. _'It can't be...'_

She smiled, her cobalt eyes shining under her black hat. "Hi, Sokka, hey Katara," she said in turn before facing Aang. "Who's-?" Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. Her eyes widened so much he almost worried they would pop out of their sockets.

There was a tense silence as the siblings looked at them in confusion, like they were watching a ping-pong battle. Aang blinked at her, feeling his heart race.

Finally she spoke, face filled with shock. "Aang Windstorm?"

He swallowed nervously. "Suki Fronds?"


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Katara wasn't sure what to make of this. The two of them _knew_ each other. Aang and Suki looked as if their worlds had turned topsy turvy. On her end, something hot was residing in her chest. She pressed it in confusion, but she wasn't sure what to name this emotion that was slowly enveloping her. All she knew was that it bothered her, seeing these two look at one another in confusion but recognition.

Suki blinked owlishly for a moment. "Aang," she said, then grinned at him, ran around the counter, and sprinted towards him. "Aang!" she yelled gleefully, enveloping him in her arms tightly. "You're here!"

Aang tensed, breath catching, and for a moment Katara thought he was going to push the girl off of him. He didn't like to be touched most of the time, and this sudden hug would probably make him have a panic attack like before. But slowly, and to her shock, his entire body loosened, then he wrapped his arms around Suki, tentatively at first. Once he was hugging, though, a small smile graced his lips as his arms tightened around her.

Tears came to his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as he whispered, "It really _is_ you, Suki."

Sokka looked dumbfounded at this turn of events. He raised his hands, shaking them about as he said loudly, "Wait a minute! Hold up!" He pointed a wavering finger in their direction. "You guys know each other?!"

Suki looked at him, still clutching Aang closely as he wiped his face. "Sokka, _this_ is the friend I was telling you about, the one who had disappeared a couple of years ago." She loosened her hold, though remained close as they look at the shocked siblings. "When you called about Aang, I didn't believe that this was the same kid I knew. Nobody had heard from him in months."

Sokka looked at Katara, a question in his gaze, and she said, "Aang knows what we guessed."

He nodded, then turned back to the other two. "But you said you had lived in New York. Aang is from Detroit."

Aang jumped in, a grin on his face that made him appear younger than seventeen. "I was born there and my family stayed until I was thirteen. That's when we moved."

Suki nodded, clutching his arm, and that feeling rose in Katara's chest once more. ' _Jealousy,'_ she realized. Suki had know Aang far longer than she and Sokka did. It kind of made her feel mad about it, but she knew, rationally, that it shouldn't. Aang must have had friends before he met them. Who wouldn't like the guy? He was emotional, sweet, shy, good-looking...

She mentally shook herself of those thoughts as Suki said, "We met at Central Park a week after he arrived. We became friends pretty quickly."

Aang chuckled, nudging her playfully. "You mean you jogged into me," he teased.

Suki laughed, pushing him back. "Like you were paying attention, bookworm."

He stuck his tongue out at her and even Katara couldn't help but giggle. This was the most animated she had seen him act. It was like a sun rising above the clouds of gloom. Before anyone can add anything, a male voice called, "Come on, Suki! We need a hand!"

Suki rolled her eyes at them and called back, "One second, Ethan! I'm on my way!" She looked back at the trio in apology. "I'll be done with my shift in a couple of hours." She turned to Aang, affection in her gaze. "We have a spot where we usually meet for get-togethers. We can talk more there."

Katara could see some his apprehension return. "I suppose, Suks," he said softly, "but it's a long story."

Suks? Katara was unsure of what to make of that. Were they just friends or had they been something more before Aang had disappeared? That green monster residing in her chest reared its ugly head again, but she stomped it down. It didn't matter right then. Aang and Suki had obviously been close before this, and if that helped Aang start to heal, than good.

Suki hugged him again and said something in his ear, but Katara couldn't make out what it was. He nodded and let her go. She waved to the siblings and her gaze lingered on Sokka. There was a blush to her cheeks as she said, "I'll see you guys at our spot."

Sokka grinned, his face a little red. "Yeah, Suki, we'll see you later."

She nodded before walking away.

(***)

Since it was busy inside the shop, the three teenagers decided to go out and explore. There were a line of stores along the promenade, ranging from media, art, clothes, and eateries. Aang, feeling lighter than he had in years, walked along with the siblings as he looked around. This place was huge. There was so much to look at, it took his hyperactive brain a moment to take it all in.

Back in New York, there had been tall buildings and crowded walkways. Everything was larger-than-life. Here, the crowds were a little more open, and the buildings not so high. The people didn't seem to be in as much of a rush like people from home. But there was something in the air that left a pleasant taste on his tongue. _Freedom._ All this time being on his own, Aang always feared that someone would take him away again, to earn a profit from his body. Living on the streets had been a tough deal, and the fear never went away.

Even now, some of that fear lingered, but after seeing his old friend, in the one place where his family might be, Aang couldn't help feeling hopeful. Growing up, he'd had a best friend back in Detroit, a boy a year younger than himself, Kuzon. After moving away, they had kept in touch until the kidnapping. Those freaks took everything from him on that first day, including his phone.

He wondered how his old friend was doing.

His eye caught the store's name as they passed it and paused. "Art Gecko," he said, reading it. There was a painted gecko on either side of the words, which held the colors of deep indigo, red, and purple.

The siblings came to his side. "You like art?" Sokka asked curiously.

He nodded, remembering. "Before I was taken, I used to draw all the time. My parents used to tell me that it helps with stress." He chuckled at the images of parents. "The would always have some new art supply for my birthday because I ran out by then."

Katara looked up at the sign. "I bet they were beautiful pictures."

He smiled at her, though a bout of melancholy encased his heart. "Yeah, they were pretty good." But the smile faded as he looked down. "I really miss it," he murmured. Right then, he wanted more than anything to hold a sketchbook again. He wanted to draw things that he had seen, and images brought to life from his mind.

He almost missed the look the other two shared. Sokka place his arm around Aang's shoulder. "Well, then, my friend, let's get you something."

Aang looked at him, startled. "I can't accept that," he protested. "You guys are doing enough, trying to to help me."

Katara grasped his arm and propelled them forward. "It's okay. Think of it as a way of helping you get better."

Aang wanted to protest more, but they were already inside the building. The sight of so much crafting supplies made his breath catch. From fabrics to sketch works and paint, the entire store was a menagerie of the visual arts. Looking around, Aang was almost overwhelmed by everything he saw.

"What did you normally draw with?" Katara asked him.

He blinked, blushing as he realized how much he had been gawking. "Graphite pencils, mostly. I like the shading those make." Though he knew he shouldn't let them buy stuff for him, it was still a nice gesture. He had to find some way to repay them for their kindness.

"Why don't you go look around, see what you like?" she said. "I was going to find sewing equipment."

Aang looked at her, curious. "What do you like to make, Katara?"

She smiled at him and raised her wrist, showing off an incredible bracelet. "I make jewelry."

He gently grasped her arm, looking it over, and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. The design was of a beaded eagle feather among turquoise and sky blue beads. It wrapped around her wrist like a mini band.

Aang touched it gently, awed. "You made this?"

Katara blushed, pleased. "I want to be a professional designer after high school." She shrugged when he looked up from the design. "I sell my jewelry online and in person, during art shows and festivals." She grinned at him, making his heart pound. "People are willing to pay a pretty penny for stuff like this."

Aang smiled at her, releasing her wrist, though he was loathe to do it. Feeling her skin against his made him feel like a live-wire. "You have a gift, Katara," he said earnestly. "I think you'd make a great jewelry designer."

She positively beamed at him. "Thanks, Aang." She gestured to the back of the store. "I'm going to look for what I need. You do the same." She walked away, smiling, and Aang watched her go for a moment. He wondered where his inhibitions were. Just two weeks he had promised himself that no one would touch him. But now, he was craving more contact. Maybe it was because he had seen Suki, his old friend from New York. Perhaps it was Katara's sense of warmth or Sokka's brotherly affection.

Whatever the reason, Aang wanted to be close to the three of them. Touching still scared him, but at least he was starting to become accustomed to it.

Deciding to go along with their idea, Aang look around once more and spotted a box that contained thirty sketch items, from graphite, charcoal, erasers, and sharpeners. It was on sale for twenty dollars. Aang bit his lip in uncertainty. They didn't say if they had a budget limit. He didn't want them to overpay for him. Aang furrowed his brow in thought. It was a beautiful set, one that had everything he needed. If he got a job, he could pay back what they used.

Settled, he grabbed the case and held it close to his chest, his fingers tingling. Now all he needed was a sketchbook. Looking down the isle, he spotted a UCreate one for five dollars. Smiling, he went over and grabbed it, and realized this was the last one. Holding it close, he could feel an eerie but familiar tingling in his fingers.

He was anxious to start drawing again.

Aang went in search of Katara and Sokka, finding them in the sewing section. In a basket on Katara's arm, there were threads of different colors, glass beads, and clasps. When he came close, Sokka spotted him first and smiled. "Find what you wanted, kiddo?"

Aang scoffed, rolling his eyes in some annoyance. "You do know I'm a year younger than you, right? I'm hardly a _kiddo_." He would have air quoted the word, but his hands were kind of full of his findings.

Sokka smirked at him, arms crossed. "Sure, Aang, whatever helps you sleep at night." He thought for a moment before adding deviously, "Or maybe you only need Katara's _pillow._ "

Katara choked on air and Aang felt his face flush red in embarrassment. The girl looked sharply at her brother, cheeks tinted. "Sokka, don't be a perve. He was having a nightmare, for crying out loud!"

Sokka laughed, raising his hands. "Relax, sis, I was just teasing." He looked at Aang again, this time a little more seriously. "Anyway, is that what you want, Aang?"

Still feeling like his face was on fire, Aang reluctantly held out the supplies. "The pencils kit is twenty bucks and the sketchbook is five. Is that okay?" He was hoping it was, because now that he had found them, he was loathe to release them.

But he needn't have worried because Sokka grabbed them, saying, "That's not too bad. We got this."

Katara grabbed one more bag of crystal beads to go along with the glass ones and nodded to herself. "I think I'm set."

Sokka led the way to the storefront, where an older woman was reading a book. She looked up, gaze blue and warm. Her hair was mostly silver, with strands of brown in it. The wrinkles on her face said she had seen many laughs and heartbreaks. She said, "Hello, Sokka, Katara." Her eyes fell on Aang, and smiled warmly at him. Something about her put him at ease. "Who is this young man?"

Katara answered. "This is Aang. He's staying with us for the time being until he gets back on his feet." She moved over to him, holding his shoulder and gesturing to the elderly woman. "Aang, this is Kanna, our grandmother."

"Call me Gran Gran,"she said, reaching a hand out to him.

Aang shook her weathered hand, for once not feeling afraid. Her hand was warm and comforting. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am," he said, smiling back and meaning it.

Gran Gran hummed in appreciation. "Manners. How wonderful." She looked at her grandson in playful reproach. "Why don't you have them, Sokka?"

He groaned. "Gran!" he complained.

She chuckled before gesturing them to place everything on the counter so she could ring them up. Katara bought her own stuff first, then Sokka placed Aang's art kit on the counter. Aang looked on curiously as Kanna seemed to add a discount that was already there. She caught his look and smirked slightly. "I own the store, so I can add discounts."

Aang blinked at her and blushed. "Oh, uh...thanks."

Kanna nodded and bagged everything up before handing the merchandise over. Sokka only had to pay $12.50 for the items. "Thanks, Gran," Sokka said, handing the bag over to Aang, who held it close.

Katara went over on the side of the counter and hugged the old woman. "We'll see you later, Gran Gran. Love you," she added, letting go.

Squeezing her hand she said, "I love you too, dear." She gestured them out as more people started entering the store. "Run along now, children."

They were about to leave when Kanna added, "It was nice to meet you, Aang."

Aang smiled back, holding his treasure. "You, too, Ms. Kanna."

They left the store, keeping close together to avoid getting separated in the crowd. He turned to Sokka, wishing he knew how to repay his kindness for getting him something he had missed almost as much as his parents. "Thank you, Sokka. This means a lot to me."

The older boy grinned at him and waved his hand nonchalantly. "That's what friends are for, buddy."

Aang grinned back. _Friends._ They really were becoming his friends. He didn't have to be afraid with them. He was starting to feel like he belonged here. When his gray-eyed gaze clashed with Katara's mesmerizing blue ones he could feel his heart begin to gallop. Taking a deep breath, he paused and wrapped his arms around her, bag clutched in one hand.

She laughed, hugging him back, but seeming shocked. "What's this for?" she asked.

Other than wanting her arms around him, of course. Aang couldn't tell her that he was beginning to have a crush on her. Instead he whispered, "For taking me in, and for last night. I was really afraid." At least that was the truth. He had been so scared of the memory that still haunted him. Katara was his personal ray of light, his bright beacon. Despite knowing her for a two days, Aang felt as if he was slowly coming back together again.

Katara tightened her arms around him as well. Her heart was pounding against his, like it wanted to reach out and hug it, too. But all she said in earnest was, "You're welcome."

Sokka interrupted their moment by groaning, "Oogies, guys! Come on!"

They laughed, letting go, and together, three set off to explore the city.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Sokka had no idea where the time had gone, but when Suki texted him saying she was done with her shift, his heart went into overdrive. Man how he loved that girl. If only he had the guts to pour his heart out to her. But then people would call him Mr. Sappy. He did have a reputation to uphold.

Him, Aang, and Katara were eating sandwiches in a little diner a few blocks away. Aang, of course, had to get an egg salad sandwich while he got roast beef. Seriously, how does one not eat meat? He knew Aang had respect for life since the factory incident when he was younger, but still. Sokka wasn't sure how he could get by without having something as simple as a ham and cheese omelet.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, saw it was Suki telling them to come to the cafe. He stuffed the rest of his roast beef sandwich into his mouth and stood. "Suki's waiting," he mumbled.

Katara wrinkled her nose at him, finishing her food, but she swallowed it before saying, "You should a little more sensitive to others around you. Couldn't you have chewed and swallowed first?"

Aang chuckled, as if he found this whole thing amusing. He had already finished his own lunch. "I've seen worse." He smirked slightly, arms crossing and brow raising. "Though I've yet to see anyone eat like you do, Sokka."

Sokka had managed to swallow the roast, and then he puffed out his chest in order to show off his manliness. "I have to be strong, Aang, in order to protect the innocent."

Katara laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, Sokka, that makes so much sense." She stood up and swooned. " _Oh_ ," she said in a high, distressed voice, " _what will I do? Someone stole my cheeseburger. How will I ever get it back?_ "

Aang and her cracked up at that, shoulders shaking in hilarity. Sokka deflated, feeling his ego bruise slightly. But he had to admit that it was nice seeing their friend cheer up like this. Ever since they ran into Suki earlier, Aang had seemed in much better spirits. He wondered, had they just been friends? The kid made it seem that way.

A traitorous thought occurred to him: What if they hadn't been just friends? What if Suki liked Aang more than him? But he was sure his sister and Aang had a spark between them. Though it seemed strange to him, Sokka wanted them to have something, though he was unsure about them being together, if it ever happened.

At the same time, Katara had laughed more today than she had in a while. After their mother died, she had taken on the role of 'mom', maturing so much that her childhood was almost nonexistent. She had learned to take care of the house, him, even their dad. Cooking had become a skill of hers, progressing from after the accident. She had learned much from Mom in regards to food.

Thinking about the cause of Katara growing up too fast made him realize that...she needed to be happy again.

Maybe, this time, it would be different.

He shook his head, getting back on track. "All right, you wisecracks." He made sure he had his wallet, keys, and phone before gesturing them to follow. "Let's go."

He heard Katara mutter, "Lovesick," in a singsong voice, which made Aang chuckle.

Sokka glared at her, then smirked, knowing what would get to her. "Jet," he copied in a singsong.

Aang coughed into his fist, like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. "Okay, that's enough, guys." There was a blush on his face that made Sokka think that he disliked the name Jet. "Come on, Suki's waiting."

They walked away from the cafe as Sokka texted Suki, letting her know they were on the way. She texted saying she was already near their meeting spot. His heart soared and his nerves tingled. He desperately hoped that there was nothing between Aang and her.

Sokka sneaked a peek at Aang, who looked lost in thought. He had no idea how this meeting was going to go down, but maybe they could finally learn about the kid's mysterious past. They already knew he had been kidnapped. It had been confirmed earlier with Suki, who had been friends with the guy before he had disappeared.

But why Aang? There was no denying he was good-looking, maybe handsome once he gained his weight back. That thought didn't sit well with Sokka, though. People usually watch those who they intend to take, getting a feel for the persons routes and schedules. But if it was only beautiful people they had been after, Suki could have been taken as well.

Sokka decided to push that thought away. The idea as simply too horrible to process, imagining her in Aang's place. Whoever had taken him, they weren't merciful.

When they reached Sokka's truck about ten minutes later, the trio got in, and off they drove, heading to a bay near the Golden Gate Bridge.

(***)

When they arrived at the bay, Aang could see that it was actually a hidden cove, down a small hill. Sokka had parked the truck in the lot a couple of yards away. Although he was excited, he was also a nervous wreck.

Watching the city go by for about fifteen minutes, his thoughts had been whirling. Other than the part about him having been kidnapped, they didn't know the full story. They didn't know what he had been forced to become. What was he going to say when all four of them were together? How many questions were they going to throw at him face? Aang was scared, plain and simple, and yet...

He wanted his friends to know about what had happened two years ago. The thought made his stomach hurt, but they needed to know. They had to understand and, hopefully, they would not run away from him. Aang was tired of hiding from him demons. It was about time he faced them in the daylight.

Suki was already there, her auburn hair in a half ponytail. When she looked up from her book, her grin was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. She waved them over, standing from the rock she had been sitting on. "Sokka! Hey guys!"

Aang couldn't help but grin at the blush on his friend's face and mumbled, "Whipped."

Sokka elbowed his ribs rather hard. Unfortunately, that was a tender spot that was still healing, due to a beating he had received a couple of days before his escape. Aang winced reflexively, grasping the aching bruises. Suki was there immediately, dropping her book and running to him. "Aang, are you alright?" she asked frantically, hands raised. Sokka looked shameful and Katara's face told there would be hell to pay on her brother.

Aang waved her off, even as he sat gingerly on the ground. "I'm fine," he wheezed.

Suki rolled her eyes upwards. "You most certainly are _not_ fine!" She went to grab his shirt. "Let me see."

Panic hit him right then. It was one thing to allow friends to touch him, but he did not want anyone to see the skeletal ribs and yellowing bruises. Aang grabbed her hands before they reached the hem. "No!" he said forcibly.

The other three looked at him, stunned and concerned. Tears gathered in his old friend's eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose, closing them. "I thought my best friend was dead this whole time," she murmured, almost as if she were talking to herself. Her eyes opened again to meet his. "Now that you're here, Aang, I want to make sure everything is alright. I don't care about how you look. I just want you safe, okay?"

Tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his face as Suki's words hit his chest with the force of a gale. His breathing grew erratic and for a moment he thought a panic attack was incoming, but that was not the case. It was the fact that he had his friends around him, wanting and feeling the need to help him. He had grown close to the siblings, and now that Suki was here, Aang felt like he could at least let some of his darkness melt away.

Slowly, he nodded, but he didn't release her hands. Instead, he said softly, "Okay...but not here. Not out in the open." If someone were to stumble across them and see the marks of torture on his person, his body exposed in the light of day, Aang wasn't sure what he would do.

Suki stared at him for a moment before nodding. "That's fair." Suki pulled away, giving him some space. A sliver of anxiety left his body. "If you want, we can head over to my place. My aunt will be gone for most of the day."

The idea of going someplace without crowds sounded great to him, although Aang was still nervous about telling the other three his story. But before he could voice his opinion, Sokka jumped in saying, "Yeah, let's go."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "She was talking to Aang, meathead."

He mock glared at her. "Oh go jump in the lake."

She was about to retort, but Aang decided to intervene. "That's sounds okay, Suks."

Aang stood up slowly with her help, though it was more to avoid other accidents with his bruises. He made it a point to stay between the girls, but he felt somewhat guilt-ridden as he did so. Sokka didn't mean to hurt him, Aang knew, but it was better safe than sorry.

When they reached the cars, Suki walked over to a dark green Mazda. Aang felt envy at seeing the gleaming vehicle. " _That's_ your car?" he exclaimed.

She shrugged, blushing. "What, it was my aunt's birthday present for me."

He shook his head, stunned, before asking, "Is it okay if I ride with you?"

Suki smirked, crossing her arms and leaning against the driver's door, blush ebbing away. "Want a feel for the car, do you?"

Cheeks reddening, he grinned sheepishly, feeling the familiar yet alien sensation of their old bantering. "What can I say? I like cars."

She laughed, grinning, just as she had before he was taken. "That's fine, Aang. As long as the duo over there doesn't mind."

Aang looked over at them, seeing Katara looking both uncomfortable and wanting to laugh. Sokka looked sour, as if he couldn't believe Aang had the nerve to try moving in on his girl. From the moment the older boy started speaking about Suki, it was obvious, from his voice, that he loved her. He had no intention for making Suki his. They were only friends, siblings almost.

Katara turned to him, face straight as it could be, though there was some red in her face. "It's okay, Aang. You don't need permission to ride with someone, especially if you know them."

Sokka grumbled about something, though Aang couldn't make out what he was saying. Holding in laughter, he turned to Suki and nodded. As the siblings went into Sokka's truck, Aang couldn't stop the nerves from taking him again. Once they reach Suki's house, it as only a matter of time until they knew about his past. These past two years had been brutal. At times he believed that the mistress was going to kill him.

Dayc where he wished he could die.

One night he almost had.

Aang took a deep breath, pushing that night to the far reaches of his mind. No one had to know about _that_ , did they? They wanted to know what had gone down in the time he had been that woman's _pet_. His stomach hurt, but if he as going to get better, this was a step he had to take. He didn't want to fear others touching him, though that was going to take a little strength. At least he could have his friends if he ever relapsed in some ways. Hopefully that fear would fade until he could barely remember it.

Once they were on the way, Aang took the time to look around again. They were heading down the road alongside the ocean, a glittering mass of water that sparkled under the lowering sun. Though still bright, he knew evening was only a few hours away. He wondered if any of the houses or apartments had his family there. Maybe Suki would know more about them. Once the subject came up, they could talk about it.

Suki turned left, closer to the water, and down this road a few houses stood. Near the end stood a house that looked different from the other. It was a brick building, painted white, with a thatched, forest green roof. The architecture kind of reminded him of a dojo. It made sense, since Suki knew Tae Kwon Do.

It had been silent the entire drive, which Aang was grateful for. He wanted a few minutes to compose himself and get ready for the challenge ahead. Suki pulled into the wide driveway, Sokka's truck following suit. She looked at him after turning off the engine. "If you're not ready to talk about what happened, you don't have to."

Aang nodded at her, grateful for her understanding. "Katara told me the same thing." He looked down, frowning. "But I need you guys to know what happened. I'm scared, and yet I know that if you three are around, the memories can't really hurt me."

Suki grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Her touch soothed after all the times the others had burned. "We'll do everything we can to keep you safe, Aang. We've got your back, I promise."

Smiling sadly at the thought, he squeezed back before letting her hand go. He decided against telling her his _real_ fear. One that had been cropping up since meeting Katara and Sokka.

The siblings were waiting outside of the house's door. Sokka scoffed at them as they approached. "About time you guys got out."

Suki smiled at him. "We were just talking." She moved past him, and Aang caught sight of her hand brushing against his bare arm. A blush transformed his tanned face. He and Katara shared a glance and both bit back a grin. _Whipped_ was right. How come these two were not together? Sokka and Suki would look cute.

After the house had been unlocked, they entered, where Aang could see shelves of books and photos, a cherry-wood cabinet and coffee table, a large TV on a stand, much like the one in Katara's and Sokka's home. DVDs and gaming consoles were organized on the shelves. There weren't a lot of games, though there were some titles he was familiar with, like The Last of Us and GTA V. He always thought the first one was freaky, but he used to love it, too. Aang wondered if she would let him play it later.

Suki spread her arms, grinning. "Welcome to my dojo!" She turned and entered a room through an open doorway. Aang, Katara, and Sokka followed into a medium sized kitchen, walnut cabinetry shining in the dome lamp's light. Emerald-colored clouded laminate counter-tops ran around the room, with a chrome sink, dishwasher, and stove breaking the space. She went over to the fridge, opened it, and asked, "Would anyone like a drink?"

Aang asked, "Do you have water in there?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah." She rummaged around and tossed him a cold bottle, which he caught and opened. The soothing liquid helped his suddenly parched throat.

"I'll have one too," Katara said.

Sokka shrugged. "Eh, I might as well."

She smirked, tossing them water before grabbing her own. Opening it, she asked, "Since when is water your choice, Sokka?"

After taking a drink, he frowned at her. "Hey, I happen to enjoy water; I just like 7UP more."

"It's amazing you don't have diabetes," commented Katara, "considering how much sugar you drink."

He rolled his eyes. "At least I don't have a stash of candy hiding."

She sniffed, folding her arms. "At least I can control my sugar cravings."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her.

Aang couldn't help but laugh slightly at them. They were quite the siblings. Once again they made him wonder what it would be like to have a brother or a sister. Did his parents ever think about it? Did they have another child while he was gone? In a way, the idea sounded nice, but on the other hand, he wanted to get to know them again before that could happen.

Thinking about his parents made him remember why they were there, and his smile faded quickly. It was time to tell everyone the truth.

He cleared his throat, and the three looked at him. There must have been a strange expression on his face because Katara rushed over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Are you okay, Aang?" she asked in concern. "You look paler than usual."

He sighed. "I'm...I'm nervous," he admitted, looking away from their eyes.

Just like that, the fun atmosphere was broken, shattering into solemnity. Katara directed him over to an island in the middle of the room and sat him down before doing so herself. Sokka and Suki joined them. The older boy was frowning, his expression serious. He gently touched Aang's forearm, as if afraid that he would snatch it back.

Aang wasn't afraid of Sokka touching him, now, and when he didn't remove his arm, Sokka said, "It's okay to be nervous, buddy. We're here for you. Just start at the beginning and take your time. No one can hurt you here."

Suki looked surprised at him talking, but she smiled gently a moment later and nodded in agreement.

With the reassurance of his friends around him, in a protective circle, Aang closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began his tragic tale that stole his innocence.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 _Two Years Ago_

 _The night was clear, the crescent moon trying to shine a little glow upon the island of Manhattan, New York. But with so many streetlamps providing their own sources, it was near impossible to see it. The stars were nonexistent, but that didn't bother anyone who called the island home._

 _Fifteen year old Aang had been playing at Suki's longer than his parents had wanted him to, but they had decided to let it go because it was a Friday. He had made it a point to finish his homework before they really played, because then he didn't have to worry about getting it done later._

 _Other people were walking along the streets, talking on phones, chatting with friends, or going about their business. As much as he missed Detroit, he liked it here. At least it wasn't hard to find your way around the place. Everything was connected in some way, so if a person went down the wrong street, it would be a cinch to go in a circle and return where you started._

 _Aang was listening the chatter all around him, his orange backpack hanging on his shoulders. Though it was a little past ten, the city was alive. There was a reason it was called the City That Never Sleeps. Even at the latest of hours to the early morning, sounds of cars, people, and phones could be heard. Clubs were something that played in the cacophony, as well, though they had to close at some point._

 _The city was beautiful, skyscrapers dotting the horizon, the most prominent being the Empire State Building. It was a landmark that was taller than most of the other buildings on the island, and from time to time, Aang would gaze out his window to stare at the masterpiece. There had been a couple of times where he got to go inside, once on a field trip and another time during Summer break with his parents._

 _His phone vibrated in his pocket, taking him out of his thoughts. Taking it out, Aang saw Kuzon's name flashing on the screen. Grinning, he answered. "Hey, man, what's up?"_

 _Kuzon's voice, when he spoke, sounded like he was pouting. "Nothing but the fact that you didn't text before hanging out with your girlfriend, Aang."_

 _Aang snorted, amused. "Suki is not my girlfriend, Kuzon. She's like a sister, you know that."_

 _His friend groaned. "I've seen the pictures you've sent, bro. Can you honestly tell me that you don't have a crush on her?"_

 _Shaking his head, he answered, "Yes. If we FaceTimed right now, I could tell you. But I'm heading home right, so I can't." He adjusted the pack as he added, "Besides, I thought you liked On Ji."_

 _On Ji as a pretty girl back in Detroit. At first she had seemed to like Aang more, though he never felt anything more than friendship with her. But when she and Kuzon began to hang out, it became obvious that she liked him instead. In a way, it was good because Aang had been about to leave that year. Last time he saw them, they had been holding hands while watching him and his family leave for their new life._

 _He could imagine the blush on his friend's face as he said, "I do! In fact, that was what I wanted to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I-I kissed her tonight, man."_

 _Aang almost stopped in his tracks. "No freaking way, Zon," he muttered, a grin starting to take his face. "That's what you wanted to tell me? How was it?"_

 _Kuzon chuckled, the grin in his voice when he spoke. "It was incredible, Aang. It was like...like...like the world had stopped, and my heart was fluttering, my stomach in knots, with my nerves tingling with adrenaline."_

" _Sounds like paradise," Aang chuckled._

" _It was," he said dreamily, as if he still couldn't believe it had happened. "It all happened at that playground we used to go to."_

 _Aang smiled, though his heart was slightly saddened. He had yet to have his first kiss, but a boy a year younger than him already had his. He wondered if there was a girl out there just for him, someone he could connect with on a personal level like On Ji and Kuzon seemed to be doing. He hoped so, because sometimes, he was lonely._

 _Aang said, "I'm happy for you guys."_

" _Thanks, Aang."_

 _He looked up and spotted the apartment his family lived in. Though they could have easily afforded a house, they figured an apartment would be a nice change. It was clean, well lived in, and beautiful. He smiled, feeling tiredness creep into him as he neared the building._

 _But before he did, he decided to tease his friend a bit more. "You'll have to let me know when the wedding is, man. I want in."_

 _Kuzon sputtered indignantly, "Hey, not cool! Give me at least ten years!"_

 _Aang laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just saying, Zon, that I hear wedding bells in one of those years."_

 _He harrumphed. "We'll see how you like being teased when you get a girlfriend." He paused as if thinking, then added, "Unless you're gay, Aang."_

 _He rolled his eyes, but decided to play along for another minute. "Oh, sure, I've already had one boyfriend," he said sarcastically._

" _Really?" Kuzon asked, surprised, and not seeming to get the sarcasm._

 _Smirking, he goaded, "Well, there was Zuko..."_

" _Ewwww!" he exclaimed. "That's my cousin, dude!"_

 _Aang cracked up at that, earning some strange looks. But he didn't mind. He was bantering with his best friend back home, having a good time, and after hanging out with Suki, his night had been amazing. "I'm kidding," he said laughingly. "No boyfriends for this guy. I'm straight as a pole, I promise."_

 _Kuzon huffed. "Man, for a moment there, I thought you were a serious."_

" _Nope," he said. "I want a girlfriend at some point. I just haven't found that one special lady yet."_

" _Well, let me know when you do, Aang. I want the details."_

 _Aang smiled. "You got it, man." He approached the building and added, "I'm heading in now. Tell On Ji I said hi and that she has good taste."_

 _Kuzon laughed a little. "Sure! Talk to you later, bro!"_

" _'Night," he said, then ended the call._

 _There was an alley in between his building and the one he passed. Pausing for a moment, Aang leaned against the brickwork, thinking. It was nice knowing his friend was in a relationship now, but it made him wonder. Looking out at the people, he thought about a mysterious girl out there, someone who could become a significant other for him._

 _There had been girls who had shown interest, but none of them touched his heart in any meaningful way. He knew he liked girls, but he began to wonder if something was wrong with him. He'd had a few crushes throughout the years, but nothing stuck. Maybe the girl he wanted wasn't there. Or maybe he was being picky._

 _Maybe he should just...dive in. Maybe Melanie, a girl he had crushed on last year, would be a good start. But he didn't want to lead her on, especially if he didn't feel anything for her now._

 _He sighed and was about to leave the alley when a rough hand grabbed his upper arm, pulling him into the shadows as a forearm pressed against his throat. Fear spiked in his being as air was cut off from him. Aang thrashed against his assailant, and managed to stomp on his foot. The guy grunted, loosening his grip, but before Aang could call out for help, the guy's beefy hand clamped on his mouth to silence him._

 _Aang was pulled deeper int the alley, despair colliding with panic. Why the hell had he stopped to think about his love life? He struggled to get away, knowing that something terrible would happen to him, but the man had wrapped his other arm around his body, pinning his arms and lifting Aang off the ground._

 _Aang grunted, but hopelessness covered his heart as he was taken away. When they were far enough away, the man said, "I've got him. Help me out!"_

 _Suddenly another pair of hands wrestled him to the ground, relieving the hand over his mouth, but it was almost immediately replaced with a cloth gag. The asphalt scraped against his cheek as his hands and legs were tied with rough rope. Luckily his long sleeved shirt and jeans protected his skin, but the tightness was painful. By the time they finished, he felt like a trussed up boar._

 _Panting, the two men stood up, looking down at him. The taller of the two, who had help wrestle him down, winced. "The mistress is not going to like the scrape on his cheek."_

 _The shorter, bull like man snorted. "It'll mend, Lee. She knew he might try to fight, so this is minor."_

" _Still, Chan, he's just a kid. What use could she have with him?"_

 _The man, Chan, frowned at him. "It's best not to question her. Let's get him in the van."_

 _Aang felt them lifting him up. Together they carried him to the back of dark Sedan and tossed him into the open trunk. He landed with a thud, grunting._

 _Chan stared at him, gold eyes glowing. "Yeah, the mistress will be happy to see you, kid." He slammed the door shut, and a few moments later, Aang could feel the rumble of the engine starting. Tears leaked out his eyes, wetting the cloth, as he he felt a piece of his being shattering._

 _Kidnapped, he couldn't believe it, but it was happening. And in the dark confines of the van, he felt hope drain from him. He remembered feeling a hand reach into his jeans, taking his phone. There was no way he could contact help._

 _Aang was scared and confused. Who was this 'mistress' they spoke of? To repeat Lee's question, why did she want him?_

 _Shuddering, he lay down, curled on himself as the van moved away from his home._

 _That day was the last time he saw his parents._

(***)

Aang felt the tears trace his cheeks, but he felt hollow. He had to stop there, to order his thoughts and continue. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, then said, "I didn't know how long we drove. All I knew was that it had taken a long time. The only times they allowed me out was for camping. It was about a week later we came to this small town. We weren't in New York anymore.

"It was like a little farm town, only advanced, and there were people. I wanted to get their attention, but the windows were tinted, and with the gag in m mouth, I couldn't speak. We drove to this small house, where the men drove around back. I had thought they were going to park there, but then a piece of the yard opened up and we entered an underground tunnel."

He looked down and whispered, "It was the last time I saw moonlight for a while."

The other three were enraptured. Katara was holding his hand in comfort, her face anguished. Sokka looked mad, like he wanted to punch someone. Suki was breathing deeply, like she was calming herself from doing something she might regret.

Finally Katara spoke. "I can't even..." She paused, taking a breath and squeezing his hand. "To think of not seeing anything outside..." Her eyes met his streaming ones. "How in the world did you survive?"

Using his free hand, Aang wiped away the tears, his heart aching. "I honestly don't know." He sighed, shoulders drooping. "I didn't think I'd last a week, let alone two years."

Sokka looked at him. "How did you get away? And why didn't you go to the police when you escaped?"

Aang was ready for this question, but it didn't make him feel any better. "I wanted to, but..." He lowered his head in shame. "I was scared. If _she_ found out where I was, I was dead."

"Do you know who she is?" Suki asked.

"Not her name," Aang replied, shaking his head. "She was always referred to as 'Her Highness' or 'Mistress'."

It was silent for a few moments. The nerves in his body were going haywire, and he feared the next question. He had an idea about what they were going to ask. A part of him doesn't want to answer. The memory was still too fresh in his mind. The torments and taunts, the invasions of his body, the burns and scars, as well as the bruising. He didn't want anyone to see those.

But eventually, it was Katara who asked the dreaded question. "What did this mistress do to you, Aang?"

Heart pounding as anxiety and pain clamored in his head, he released an unsteady breath. He gripped Katara's hand so tightly, he must be hurting her, but she didn't even wince. Instead she used her free hand to rub at his shoulder. It helped to melt some of his anxiety away, and he loosened his grip a little.

Swallowing, he clenched his eyes tightly closed and haltingly said, "She...she did so much...she hurt me." He bit his lip, almost drawing blood as the images flashed in his mind. "There was so much pain. Beatings, burns, and-and the touching. I hated it; I hated all of it!"

Shaking began to overtake him, breaths coming in gasps. "I-I can't take it!" He released Katara's hand as if it burned his own, gripping his head. His friends faded from his sight, leaving only the imprints of his torment as the only things he saw. He could hear screaming, but he didn't know if they were in his mind or actually happening. "Make it stop!" he yelled in agony.

"AANG!" Katara's voice screamed, but it seemed muted in the raging of his mind. The darkness had seeped into every crevice, leeching most of the light. Hands touched him, and the disgust roiling in his stomach made him heave. "Aang, it's okay! It's not real!"

Not real? But it felt like it; this was his reality. Aang was nothing but a slave, doomed to be nothing more than a toy. The mistress had said so, and no matter how much he wanted to deny her claims, a part of him believed her.

The images, however, started to fade, and Katara's voice began to soothe the hurt and pain that was inflicted upon his damaged soul. "You're not there anymore. You have a family, us, me, Sokka, and Suki. We can heal you, but you have to start accepting what had happened. It's the only way to begin healing."

Finally, Aang slowly stopped trembling, his breathing started to even out, and the images faded back into the recesses of his brain. Suki's voice came through next. "We've got you, little bro. The bitch can't get you."

Aang had to chuckle a little at that. He opened his eyes, vision blurred. After blinking a few times, the room and his friends came into focus. The rest of the images withdrew completely. His friends were staring at him in concern. Releasing a breath, he slumped down on his stool, resting his head on his arms. He looked at Katara, though he was speaking to everyone there. "I'm sorry, guys."

Suki rubbed his back as she said, "Don't apologize for something you have no control over, Aang. Panic attacks are common for those with PTSD."

Sokka took over. "Yeah, don't worry about it. We've all had our share."

Knowing they did, it helped ease his mind a bit more, though he knew they would never truly understand everything he had gone through the last two years. Aang took a deep breath. "Thanks," he murmured, "but I don't...I don't think I can talk about it anymore. Not now." He hated feeling like a coward, but right then, he didn't to talk anymore. How was he going to get better if he couldn't face what had happened to him?

Katara smiled gently at him, eyes sad but understanding. "Okay, Aang. We can take a break from it."

Aang sighed in relief, though he felt weak after the panic attack. That had been a bad one, the worst yet. "I'm tired," he whispered.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other and nodded before he said to Suki, "Do you think Aang could rest here?"

Suki squeezed his shoulder as they all stood up, closing ranks. "I have a spare room he could use." She looked at him in reassurance. "Is that alright with you?"

Sighing, he nodded, and she helped him stand. Aang's knees felt jittery, and wave of vertigo hit his head; he almost collapsed to the hard tile, but Sokka was there next to him, catching his body. "I've got you, bro," he said, bringing Aang's arm around his shoulders.

Aang protested, "I'm okay, Sokka. Panic attacks drain me, not render me immobile." He disliked being treated as an invalid, though he was afraid of falling down, but he didn't want the others to carry him around as if he couldn't walk.

Sokka snorted, helping to get his balance back before walking him down the hall behind Suki. "Yeah, Aang, because you are a perfect picture of health." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

Katara, who trudged along beside them, frowned at him before looking at Aang. "Don't worry, Aang," she said softly. "We'll help you get your strength back."

Aang sighed but decided he was too tired to continue the conversation. A part of him actually liked being taken cared of, but he didn't want to burden his friends any more than he already had.

Suki opened the door to another room, which décor was similar to the style of the living room. A twin sized bed was covered with a diamond-patterned, green and brown comforter. Sokka helped him settle down on it. Aang groaned, head falling into his hands. "I hate feeling weak," he mumbled, headache pounding at his temples.

Sokka sat beside him. "Hey," he said, nudging him playfully, "buck up! Like Katara mentioned, we'll help you get stronger."

"You better believe it," Suki said with a smile. "We'll make a warrior out of you yet."

Aang smiled at her a little shakily, though he felt like jello right then. He wasn't even sure he could support his own weight, now that he thought about it. Panic attacks, combined with how frail his body was, it was kind of a miracle that he could stand at all.

Katara brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead to kiss it. That same burn came again, but this time, it brought comfort as well as the familiar zing he was slowly getting used to. Katara lowered him to the bed, and Sokka moved out of the way to make room. She removed his shoes, pulled back the comforter, and tucked him in. Feeling drained from his earlier ordeal, he didn't even complain about her mothering him.

In a way, it was sweet.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm tired," he mumbled.

"Then get some rest, Aang," Katara said, voice soft. "We'll be around when you wake up."

Comforted by the thought that he wouldn't wake up alone, Aang felt peace encompass his entire being. ' _At least now'_ , he thought as sleep started to claim him, _'I have friends who care.'_

And for a moment, that was all that mattered in the world.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Suki thought she understood heartbreak. When her parents had died when she was seven in a fire back in California, she remembered the feeling of lost and anguish. It was like her whole world had turned upside down.

But now, seeing her brother-like friend during his panic attack, she felt all of that and much more. After they had met and his parents had discovered that her aunt was her only close family, they had sort of adopted her into the fold of their daughter. She had even considered them her parents during the two years they lived in New York together. But after Aang had been kidnapped, she, her aunt Kyoshi, and the Windstorms had come together, becoming tight-knit, knowing they had each other during their time of grief.

Now, after two long years of not knowing what had become of Aang, Suki wanted to remain at his side, to make certain that this 'mistress' would never lay another hand on him, not if she wanted to live. Having taken martial arts and self defense, she was going to teach Aang everything she knew about protecting himself in case none of them were around.

Leaving the sleeping boy alone in his room, she led the the siblings back into the living room to talk about what they knew so far. It was hard to imagine what kind of torture he had gone under, but it made her stomach tight just thinking about what he had revealed. If that night had caused his attack, it made her wonder what they did to him during his imprisonment. While he had related to them about the kidnapping, it had felt like the rage in her heart had become alive.

How could anyone even think about hurting someone who had been so pure at the time, someone so kind and helpful? Aang didn't deserve what had happened to him. He was one of the most selfless people she knew. Suki believed that he would get better, but judging from the attack, that was one long road.

The three sat on the couch, where it remained quiet for a long while.

Finally, Sokka sighed. "This is bad." He rubbed his head, frowning.

"How can we help him, guys?" Katara whispered, unsure. She fiddled with a choker necklace that had belonged to her mother. The wave design amulet and dark blue silk ribbon glimmered in the light. Katara looked over at Suki. "You've known him longer than we have. What do you think?"

Suki thought for a moment, rubbing her chin. "Well, whenever he was upset, Aang would create something artsy to get the feelings out."

Sokka smiled, as if an idea came to him. "I got it. I bought an art pad and pencils for him earlier while we were at Gran Gran's shop. I'll go get them." He stood up and left the girls alone.

They shared a glance after hearing the door close. "I've never seen Sokka like that before," Suki commented, brow raised.

"Yeah, it is surprising. I'm still not sure why he brought Aang to our home, but I'm glad he had." She leaned back against the couch and studied her. "It's kind of weird, knowing you two were friends."

Suki looked down and played with an emerald ring. Her father had given it to her mother, and when they died, it was passed down to her. "He's like a brother to me, Katara. After he had disappeared, our families came together in grief. For a long time, we thought he was dead."

Katara was silent for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was soft. "Losing my mom was horrible, but at least I knew for a fact that she was gone. To think about someone who may or may not be dead... That must have driven you crazy."

Suki nodded, sadness closing in on her heart. "Yeah."

Katara looked as if she might say something else, but just then Sokka came back in holding a plastic bag. "Here it is," he claimed, putting the items on the coffee table before sitting down. "What did I miss?" he asked them.

"Nothing," they both replied simultaneously.

Sokka crossed his arms and leaned back, raising a skeptical brow. "Uh huh."

Suki laughed a little. "Katara was just saying how strange it was that Aang and I were friends."

"Yep!" her friend said, grinning. "It's like a full circle had come around."

He stuck his tongue out comically. "Ugh, if you start another Lion King reference, I'm going to beat myself into amnesia."

The girls laughed, but the jovial manner didn't last long. Their situation, as well as Aang's, came to the forefront of their minds once more. They knew he needed aid to get better, but they weren't sure how they could help. Suki was positive, though, that he had to face his problems rather than run away from them. If his memories stayed in his mind, who knows what it could do without outside interference?

But this wasn't something that could be solved by merely talking about it. After her own parents passed, it took her months to get used to the idea of living on without them. Which brings to mind another issue...

Sokka interrupted her thoughts. "I think we can at least help him get his strength back. He needs to gain some healthy weight. If can get him on a normal eating schedule, it might help his stomach get accustomed to food again."

She thought about how skeletal Aang was and agreed. She knew he was a vegetarian, so it wouldn't be too hard to find food that would fit his lifestyle. Looking down the hall where he was resting, she had to wonder what this mistress had done to their friend. Torture was evident, the lack of trust potent, and his thin body was weak.

"Okay," she said, turning to her friends, "here's what we do. I'm going to look up protein-enriched foods. Sokka, you are in charge of grains. Katara, you are the fruit and veggie researcher."

Katara chuckled, making Suki realized how silly that sounded as blush came to her cheeks, but she mock saluted. "You got it, captain."

"After we put together all our finds, we can look up recipes."

Sokka rubbed his hands together. "As weird as vegetarianism sounds, I'm actually curious about it."

She laughed, feeling her heart flutter. "Maybe you can be converted, Ponytail."

He glared at her, touching his 'wolf-tail' as if it were offended. "Don't even mock the tail, Fan Girl. And I would never give up meat." He looked haughtily away from her, though there was a blush on his face that almost easy to miss.

 _'That's one of the reasons I love you.'_ She had told Katara about her feelings for her brother, sarcasm and all, and she had told her to get on with it and confess. But how could she do that? A part of her wondered if Sokka was still in love with Yue, a girl who had passed away a year after Suki had arrived.

That poor girl...she had been beautiful, even in death, but hearing Sokka cry out in agony that day had broken her heart. She will never forget the pain in his voice, the tears that stained his face. Yue and Sokka had dated until she died.

Now, Suki wanted to be his, but she knew at least a piece of Sokka's heart would still belong to the white-haired angel. She had been kind, thoughtful, and a helper to those in need. As long as she had him as a friend, she could live with that...even if it meant forgoing love.

Taking her mind off of the past, she stood up, saying, "I'm going to gather my laptop and some notebooks." She left the siblings alone to gather what they needed. As she was walking down the hall, however, the sound of whimpering could be heard from Aang's room. Pausing, she opened the door slightly and looked in.

He lay in bed, eyes tightly closed as his hands gripped the comforter. Tears ran the bridge of his nose onto the pillow. Soft sobbing could be heard, and the sound almost destroyed her as Suki walked inside to sit next to him. Aang was her brother, despite not being blood related. His pain was hers, because, different or not, they had both lost something.

Raising a hand, she gently sifted her fingers through his hair, the locks soft against her skin. Though flinching initially, his breathing began to slow, but the tears were still going, as was the whimpering. So she did the only thing she could think of from times when they used to have sleepovers.

She began to sing.

" _Leaves from the vine_

 _Falling so slow_

 _Like fragile, tiny shells_

 _Drifting in the foam_

 _Little soldier boy_

 _Come marching home_

 _Brave soldier boy_

 _Comes marching home."_

By the time she was done with the song, the tears had stopped, and there was a gentle smile on his sleeping face, as if it reached inside his nightmare and turned it into something beautiful. Smiling, she leaned down, kissed his forehead, and quietly left the room to get what was needed for her friends.

By the time she returned with her notebooks and laptop, Katara and Sokka were on their phones, looking up what they had to. Sokka looked at her, causing her face to flush. Geez, he looked good, lying on the couch like that. One leg was bent, his head on a pillow, reclining against the armrest. He broke her out of her less than innocent thoughts. "What took you?"

Katara looked up from her seat on the recliner, looking concerned. "Is Aang alright? I thought I'd heard him crying."

Suki smiled as she sat next to Sokka as he made room for her. "He's alright, Katara. I think telling us about what had happened triggered his nightmare. But," she added hastily when Katara looked alarmed, "it's okay! I sang him back to sleep. Everything is under control."

She blew out a breath, holding a hand to her chest, and Suki had to hide a grin. It was obvious that she liked the kid, perhaps even started developing a crush. Somehow, she could see them together when Aang was better. If anyone could make him happy, it would be Katara.

Clearing her thoughts except for one, she set up her computer and handed the notebooks and pencils over. "I can tell you guys have started already, so let's keep going."

The group worked for a couple of hours, pausing every now and again to rest their eyes. Aang remained asleep the entire time. It wasn't until they finished getting everything together that he arose. Suki looked over to him as he entered, rubbing his eyes. "Hi, guys," he said with a sleepy smile.

Katara was the first one up, looking at him so gently it pulled Suki's heartstrings. It made her glance at Sokka, who was watching the other two with a pensive look on his face. Did seeing them together make him think of her, or of the girl he had lost to tragedy?

Katara grabbed his hand, and Suki could see a faint flush come to his fair cheeks. "How are you feeling, Aang?" she asked.

He shrugged, then yawned hugely. "I'm better," he mumbled. He looked over at the Suki and Sokka, grinning a little. "What were guys doing, anyway?" he asked curiously.

Suki smiled back, saying, "We were looking for vegetarian meals, you know, to help you get better."

The smiled faded as he looked down at himself with a grimace. "I do look like a living skeleton, don't I?"

"Yep!" Sokka said, leaning his head on his hands. "Walking Dead, coming our way!"

Love him though she might, Suki had to roll her eyes at his antics. "Sokka!" she hissed, elbowing his ribs. One moment he could be so kind and thoughtful, but the next he could be a total dweeb.

He yelped, rubbing his ribs. "Hey, I was just kidding!" he exclaimed.

To her surprise, though, Aang didn't offended. In fact he looked both amused and smug, as if he found their arguing funny. He chuckled, then said, "Don't worry, Suks. I've kind of gotten used to his jokes by now."

Suki was glad for that, but she couldn't ignore the smug part of his expression. Did he know about her feelings for Sokka? Suki blushed at the thought, but decided not to worry about it. She could always push his crush in his face later if he ever brought up her own.

"I'm just saying," she replied, glancing at Sokka, "he should learn to be a little more thoughtful around others."

He threw up his hands. "Okay, alright! Geez, woman, give me a break."

Katara crossed her arms and raised a brow at her brother. "She does have a point," she added with a smirk.

Aang laughed, then his stomach growled. He blushed, embarrassed. "So, um, what kind of food did you guys find?"

He sat on the floor next to Katara as she resumed her seat, and the group put together their findings. While they were looking at recipes, one seemed to catch his eye. "This one looks pretty good. Lemony Artichoke Linguine with Olives. I've always liked artichoke, though I've never been a fan of olives."

Sokka made a face of disgust. "Yeah, me neither."

Katara nodded. "I agree. But linguine does sound pretty good."

Suki felt her stomach rumbling and remembered that it was getting late. The sun was beginning to lower, and all of them were hungry. "Maybe we can find an alternative for the olives."

"But what about meat?" Sokka asked, looking at the picture of the pasta.

Katara smacked her forehead. "Sokka, not _everything_ has to have meat in it."

He pouted, then sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll try the dumb stuff."

Aang, as she knew he would, came up with a compromise. "Well, I've heard that chicken goes pretty well with that, so why not made make it on the side, and the linguine separate?"

Sokka looked as if he wanted to hug the boy, but stopped himself. It made her want to laugh. "Okay, Aang," she said after clearing her throat. "Let's see what we have to make it. I believe we have kale in the fridge."

"I want to help," he claimed.

She looked at his hands, thin but still somehow strong. "Are you sure?" she asked, though she already knew the answer to that.

He sat up straighter. "You guys were looking for food that I can eat. The least I can do is help prepare."

Suki and the others exchanged a look and they nodded. "Alright, Aang. Let's get cooking."

Everybody gathered into the kitchen and looked, finding everything they would need, replacing the olives with kale bits. Watching Aang as he helped with rinsing and slicing the artichoke and kale, she was reminded of who he had been when they lived in New York. Helpful, fun, a little on the goofy side. But there was a much more mature aura about him that should not have been there. It was an age-old look she had seen in her aunt's face after finding out her brother and sister-in-law had perished.

It was a look that spoke of hard times, struggles that are continuing in a person's mind. At least he was beginning to open up about what had happened, but the memories would always be there, some if not most still hidden away for years to come.

It was an hour later, with many laughs and messiness, when the food was ready. Just then, the sound of her aunt's voice came to them. "What's that amazing smell?"

For the first time in a while, Aang looked at her in a panic. "What do I do, Suki?"

She grabbed his hand in comfort. "It's okay, Aang. She'll be glad to see you."

He shook his head, his anxiety revealing itself in waves. "But what if she has questions? I'm not ready to tell more."

She hugged his shaking frame, hoping he wouldn't have another attack. "She loves you, Aang, and even if she asks, you can always tell her that you're not ready." Moving back slightly, she gazed into his scared gray eyes. "It will be okay, I promise."

As he watched her, some of the tension left his body. It was then Kyoshi entered the kitchen, and when she caught sight of the boy, her mouth dropped open in shock. She squinted her eyes at him, as if unsure if he was real. "Could it be?" she murmured. "Aang?"

He smiled bashfully, giving a small wave. "Hi, Kyoshi. It's been a while."

She stared him, her regal face a mask. It was a surprise to Suki when she suddenly stormed over, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him into a fierce hug. "It is you!" she said, loudly, crushing him to her body.

There was flush to his cheeks, but at least he didn't' freak out about the hug. "Yes," he strained to get out. "Um, I can't breathe."

Kyoshi let him go to examine his body while he caught his breath. "You're so thin, my boy. Where have you been living, the streets?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, for a while."

That was news to her, but Katara and Sokka didn't look too surprised by the comment. Aang living on the streets like a hermit? It sounded strange to her.

She decided to jump in, seeing that Aang was becoming uncomfortable, saying, "We made dinner, Auntie. Lemon linguine with chicken on the side for us meat eaters."

Katara smirked, looking at her brother. "Especially since someone can't live without it."

When Sokka growled at her, Kyoshi chuckled. "Somehow that's not so surprising." She sniffed the air, making a pleased sound. "That does smell good, so I say we eat, and then we can catch up."

Suki pulled her to the side, muttering, "Auntie, don't ask too many questions, okay? Aang's been having a hard time lately and earlier he had a panic attack."

She nodded solemnly. "If he doesn't want to talk about what happened, then he doesn't have to. I"ll be careful."

Suki nodded, and the two went over to the stove after gathering plates for everyone. Katara dished out the portions, leaving only Aang's plate chicken-free. Suki led to the dining room, where they all sat. It was quiet for a while, the sound of knifes and forks clattering against the porcelain. Aang still looked nervous, but he did start to eat after a few moments of hesitation.

After a few bites, he looked over her with a smiled. "This tastes great. I have to admit, I like the kale more than the olives." He took another forkful of linguine to prove his point.

She laughed as she nudged Katara beside her. "You can thank Katara, too. This girl sure knows how to make a meal."

Aang looked over at with a dopey little smile. "Yeah, I know. She made some excellent oatmeal the day I arrived."

Katara smiled, looking pleased, then shrugged. "Someone has to make sure Dad and Sokka can eat."

Sokka looked as if he was about to argue, but Suki shot him a look and he slumped in his chair, cutting a piece of chicken. He ladled some noodles on it and took a bite. "I guess so," he mumbled around his food, but he gave Katara an appreciative look that Suki thought looked better than his scowl.

Kyoshi took another bite of her food before turning to Aang. Suki hoped that if she asked questions, they weren't intrusive. Like he had pointed out, there was too much to tell and he wasn't ready to reveal more. But all she asked was, "When did you arrive here, Aang?"

He said, "Yesterday afternoon, actually." He ate some of his food and swallowed before adding, "I was on the streets for a couple of weeks, trying to get here."

"Why is that?"

Suki glared slightly at her aunt, but she ignored her. Aang cleared his throat, putting his fork down. "I-well..." He took a deep breath and looked away from her. "I was looking for my parents, actually."

Panic hit Suki then. _He didn't know..._

Kyoshi looked confused by his statement. "But-"

Suki jumped in. "Hey, Auntie, can you give us a moment? I need to talk to my friends about something."

Her aunt looked like she was bout to argue, but she must seen the serious look on her face because she stood, taking her plate with her. "Well, I'm heading to my room, then. It's been a long day at the cafe and I use some peace after it." She smiled at Aang, though it was a sad smile. "I'm sorry for seemingly being intrusive, Aang. It really is wonderful to see you again."

Aang, looking thoroughly confused, nodded back to her. "Yeah, you too."

Kyoshi left the four at the table in purposeful strides, though Suki can tell of the burden she carried with the way her shoulders were slumped slightly. She was a woman who preferred to get things done, no matter what, but tonight showed her that she can't be callous all the time, either. Sometimes you had to be gentle but firm.

Suki looked at her friends. "Let's finish eating, then we'll talk."

Silence ensued as they ate, though Aang didn't finish his whole plate. After eating about half of it, he pushed it away and stared at Suki. She braced herself, knowing what was coming.

She was right. "Suki, what's going on? Do you know something about my parents?"

Suki sighed, dropping her fork. "I-I do, Aang," she mumbled, clasping her hands together, "but until I found out that you were the boy who had been taken, I didn't think about the Windstorms. I thought you were a different Aang."

Aang took a deep breath before asking the dreaded question. "So, where are they?"

Suki looked up, feeling her eyes glazing over with tears. She reached out and touched his hand. "Aang, about four months after you had disappeared, your father didn't take it well and..." She swallowed and looked into his pale face. "I'm sorry, Aang, but...he's gone."

A moment of silence ensued, in which Aang's eyes went through a myriad of emotions such as rage, sorrow, grief, and brokenness. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper on a breeze. "You mean he's...dead?"


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

It was like the world was laughing at his misery. Aang felt as if a rug had been swept from under his feet, his body tumbling into an abyss of anguish. His father, the one who had given him the bracelet, the one who believed that they would always find each other no matter where they were, was _gone_.

To Aang, that single word only meant one thing.

Joshua Windstorm was _dead_.

His head was spinning out of his control. A thunderstorm was going on his mind, telling him that everything he had gone through, everything he had done, was for nothing. One part of his family gone. Never to be seen again. Suki, Sokka, and Katara were there, he knew, but their voices sounded so far away, they might as well be on the other side of a canyon.

Aang wasn't sure what to do, then. If his father wasn't around, what made him think his mother would be? Linda had loved her husband despite his 'veggie ways'. They complimented on another so well, it was hard to imagine them apart. But that had seemed to become realty. Perhaps she wasn't here, like he had hoped, because his father wasn't around. They were a broken family.

 _He_ was broken.

Feeling a hand on his arm almost made him jerk back, but the cobalt eyes that met his distressed ones removed some of his sorrow and anger away, though not all. Her voice, soothing and calm, broke through his panic. "Calm down, Aang. Everything is going to be okay."

Throat tight, he muttered, "But you said-"

"I said he was _gone_. That doesn't mean he's dead, Aang."

Wetness fell from is eyes, chilling his skin. He was confused as to what she really meant. His father was gone but not dead. What exactly was she getting at? "I don't understand," he admitted in a low tone.

Suki wiped away his tears as she spoke. "Mom and I had a feeling. Aunt Kyoshi believes he's dead, but we believe something else was afoot."

"Afoot," whispered Sokka laughingly. Katara glared at him and he shut his mouth, though Aang could understand by now that joking was his way of remaining calm. In a way, it was welcome.

Suki cleared her throat before continuing. "You know Dad was a great animal tracker, right?"

"Yeah," he said, thoughtfully, that one question burning in his mind. His father had run an animal hospital back in Detroit before the move. He had taken training to locate hurt or sick creatures and used herbal remedies to heal them. Learning from the healers in temples around the world, he had taken to learning the ways of medicine before going to vet school as a young man. On vacations, he would join hunters, though he wouldn't partake in the killing, only the tracking portions.

Ever since then he had been a very successful man.

Suki said, "We think he might have been trying to use what he learned to find you. But he didn't say anything to us before he left. All we found was this note, saying he had job to do. That was the last time we heard from him."

Aang struggled to control his thoughts. His father might be, at this moment, trying to track him down. For all he knew, Joshua might have found the place he had been captive in. Instead of relief, like he thought would be imminent, fear clutched at his chest. His father was an amazing tracker, one of the best, and his sense of direction was on point. If he was looking for Aang, finding him shouldn't have been a problem.

Then why hadn't he?

Unless...

"Oh no," he whispered, face going pale as the blood drained from it. It can't be that, anything but that. It was too horrible to think, but he couldn't stop the horror going through his mind.

Katara grasped his shoulder, looking at him in fearful worry. "What? What is it?" she asked frantically.

Aang looked at her, gray eyes wide with terror. "What if he _did_ find where I was?"

Sokka frowned at him. "What do you mean? If he had, then you wouldn't have been trapped for two years."

Shaking his head he said, "No, you don't understand. The mistress made it clear that I was her property, that _no on_ was taking me away." Squeezing his hands together, he could feel the tremors shake his skin, his blood running cold as thoughts and ideas ran wild in his mind. She wouldn't really stoop so low as to do _that_ , would she? But then again, she had threatened to kill him if he wasn't in line with her orders. Now that he had run away...

Katara rubbed his shoulder soothingly, but the anxious and sick feeling welled up inside him. He clenched his eyes shut and swallowed, forcing the bile down as he admitted the last secret in a whisper voice. "What if she did to him what she had done to me? What if she made him into a...a prostitute?"

Shocked silence followed this barely-heard question. Katara, Suki, and Sokka exchanged a look, mouths gaping open, though Aang felt like he was going to hurl. That bitch would do something so evil, just to say she could. She held all that power in that damn house he had been a prisoner of. If his father was there, without Aang knowing this entire time, it meant that he had been close.

But the mistress never let anyone in on the secrets. She like to play with her toys, like a cat with a mouse. Joshua could be at her very mercy right then, wanting her to reveal where his boy was. Aang wasn't there, and that was the reason why he was feeling so sick. He couldn't help him, not here, and possibly not ever. That would mean he would have to return to the place that haunted his nights.

Finally, it was Sokka who broke the silence. "Man." He shook his head, leaning back. "I had thought it had something to do with molestation, but..." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, looking angry for Aang. He flinched when he heard that word, but he knew Sokka wasn't trying to scare him more. The truth was out now. He had to hope that they wouldn't turn him away because of what he had become.

Katara looked like she was about to cry. Despair was heavy in her gaze as she stared at him, hands over her mouth. Aang waited with bated breath. Was she going to leave and forsake their friendship? Did she see him for the plaything the mistress had made him? His crush was blooming for her, but if he had to, he would lock it away forever, though he really didn't want to do that.

Heart pounding in fear, he was about to get up to run when Katara suddenly hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Shocked into stillness, Aang could feel his heart galloping inside his ribs, and his blood sang in his ears. He wasn't sure why she was weeping, but the sound was so broken, like shattered china, that he slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her body close.

Confusion was the most dominant of emotions. Why wasn't she running away like he expected? In fact, why weren't the others disgusted? They looked like they were about to do something bad to the people, or _person_ , who had turned him into a plaything.

But why was Katara taking his secret so hard? "Hey," he whispered, hoping to soothe her, "it's alright. Please, don't cry." Aang didn't like it someone he cared about started the waterworks. Whenever his mother started tearing up, his dad would cave into her demands.

She backed away, sniffing. Her eyes were red and gleaming. "I'm sorry, it's just..." Katara wiped away her tears as she spoke. "I hate the idea of someone being forced into something like that." Giving a watery smile, she grasped his hand again. "I'm so glad you're not there."

Aang was surprised, though perhaps he shouldn't have been considering her reaction. For once in a long time, he felt accepted, despite what he was now. At least they were not afraid of him, or had turned their backs. After swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at the three of them in turn. "I'm glad to be here, too."

Suki grabbed his other hand as Sokka stood up to touch his shoulder. "We'll do what we can to help in any way," he said with determination. "We could try to look for your dad, if you want."

Remembering what they had spoken of earlier, he sighed, feeling glum. "For all we know, he could be dead." The thought pained him, but if his father had tracked him down, like everyone thought, it was unlikely that the mistress would let him go. She has spies; it was the only way she'd had Aang located. The idea of Joshua in her clawed clutches as well made his stomach constrict.

Katara shook her head, long chocolate waves swishing. "You don't really believe that, do you?" she asked with a fierce frown.

Aang licked his dry lips, and almost could have sworn that she glanced at them for a millisecond, but maybe that was wishful thinking on his part. Thinking about her question instead of dwelling on his imagination, he desperately wanted to be wrong, but the other part, the more logical part, said that his dad was most likely not in this world anymore.

He looking down at his hands as he clasped them together. "I-I don't want to believe it, but if the mistress had gotten a hold of my dad, I don't see her having mercy on him. You guys don't know her like I do; she's crazy, and if someone defies her or her rules, she..." He had to stop there as the image of the little girl came to his mind again. She had only been thirteen, an innocent much like he had been, and she had been brutally murdered in front of his eyes.

H clenched his teeth in anger and sorrow. "She kills people," he gritted out, eyes shut tight and hand curled into fists. Now that his own secret was out, it was hard to hold everything inside his bruised heart. "The whole time she would laugh as if it were some great game. She's a sick, twisted person who enjoys other peoples pain and misery." Tears threatened to fall in his anguish. "There's no way he's alive."

Suki took a deep breath before she spoke, as if gathering her thoughts and emotions before they started boiling over. "Aang, you can't know that for sure. This mistress seems like someone who toys with emotions. If anything, she probably torments Dad with little tidbits about _you_."

Aang hadn't thought about that, and the idea was still horrible, but a spark of hope ignited in his chest. It was fifty/fifty that his father was still alive. If only they knew for sure...

Taking a deep breath to calm himself and his heart, then on the exhale, he said, "Maybe you're right."

Sokka piped in. "We'll help you, but until we know more about your dad, we should focus on what we _can_ control right now." He rubbed his chin in thought, starting to pace. "We know you have to get healthy again, and you're already starting to look better, but you need more time to get your strength back."

"Especially before I see Mom," he mumbled with an internal shiver. The idea of his mother seeing him like this made him want to curl and hide, but that time had passed. Speaking of her, he turned to Suki. "What about her, Suks? Is she...?" If Linda wasn't there, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Suki nodded in understanding. "She's here, Aang. After Dad left, we decided that it would be best to leave after not hearing from him either. We didn't want to, but being in New York was too painful, especially for her. Kyoshi told us to come to her hometown, here in San Fran, saying it would be good for everyone."

Aang could imagine why. The place was beautiful and bustling, with enough to distract oneself in its lively aura. The people and places a person can go to was mind-boggling.

He said, "I get it. At least I know for sure that she's here." He looked down, swallowing hard. "I really miss her," he murmured before turning to her again. "How has she been, anyway?"

She sucked on her teeth for a moment before replying. "Right now or before? Well, after Dad had left, she, um..." She took a deep breath, as if the thought pained her, before saying, "It's not the right time to tell you, and it's about Mom, so I think it would be best to wait until you actually see her."

Aang wanted to protest, but decided against it. It made sense, anyway, considering how long it had been now. He wanted to see his mom, to make sure she was okay and handling her loss well, but also...he needed her hugs. When he was a child, after a nightmare or injury, she would hug him close and tell him that he was her little warrior, who will stand strong against adversity. Those always made him feel better afterwards.

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod. "Let's do that."

Katara chimed in. "When we get home, Dad can lend a hand. Now that we know your last name, it might help in finding your father."

That brought to mind another question. "I still don't know what your last name is," he said sheepishly, feeling kind of dumb for not asking the day before, but hey, there was a lot on his mind.

Sokka grinned, standing by his sister. "Aang Windstorm, we are the Rivers," he announced with a low bow.

He grinned at his friend, laughing a little. "Rivers, huh?" he asked, leaning back with a raised brow. "Sounds like you guys live in the water."

Sokka shook his head, raising his hands. "I like the water, but I could never _live_ in it. Now, Katara, on the other hand..." he trailed off, nudging her playfully.

She pushed him, though she couldn't hide the grin. "Shut up, Boomerang Boy."

Now he looked offended. "Hey, you never know!" he protested. "That weapon might come in handy."

Aang had to laugh hard at that, and the other three looked at him in shock. It was then he realized: It was the first time they had heard him laugh as loud as that. He blushed, but he didn't stop smiling because, damn, did that feel good after all the depressing feelings.

"I'd like to see _Boomerang Boy_ in action some time," he said.

Sokka straightened up proudly. "I'd love to show you, Aang." Just then his phone went off, _I Want It That Way_ blaring from the speaker. He blushed when everyone snickered. "Stupid friends," he muttered, looking at the text he had received. Looking up he said, "Dad wants us home."

All humor vanished when Aang realized that he had never actually _met_ Mr. Rivers. _'Oh, God,'_ he groaned internally. What did he think about his son bringing in a stranger? Did he want him out? No, surely not. Otherwise, he would have been kicked out the moment the man knew about him. The teenager was still a little nervous, but he told himself that, with his friends around, nothing or no one could hurt him. Maybe they had convinced the man that he was harmless. His friends would fight to keep him around.

He blew out a breath and stood up. "Well, I guess now's a good time to meet him." His stomach exploded with butterflies, and these were not pleasant. Aang honestly thought he was going to be sick.

Katara must have sensed the distress coming in waves because she grabbed his hand, sending tingles throughout his body. "Don't worry, Aang," she said with a small smile. "Dad wants to help." Sokka nodded in agreement.

Suki hugged him, though it was kind of hard to do with Katara holding his hand. "Everything will work out in the end, you'll see." Backing away, she grinned at him, but he could tell she was worried for him. It was one of the reasons he loved her like a sister. She was one, despite not being blood-related.

He nodded, calming slightly, and turned to the siblings. "I'll meet you guys by the truck. I won't be long."

They looked at him in confusion, but didn't seem to want to argue as the two of them walked out after giving Suki a hug goodbye. When they were gone, he turned back to her. "Thanks for dinner, Suks." He grabbed her hands and held on tightly. "I'm really glad I found you again," he whispered with a tight throat. Seeing one of his best friends again made him hopeful, but also fearful. If anything happened to her, or Katara and Sokka, he was scared of doing something he would regret later in life.

She smiled sadly, releasing a hand to wipe away an escaping tear he hadn't notice. "I'll always be there when you need me. You're my brother, Aang. You always will be."

"I love you, sis." That was the one thing that the mistress never took from him: His ability to love his family, which now included the siblings.

"I love you too, bro." The warmth and affection in her expression made his darkness a little easier to bare.

He hugged her one more time, but before he could leave, she said, "Oh, and Sokka brought your art stuff into the house. Come on!"

Aang saw the plastic bag that held his stuff. He grinned in excitement as he held the supplies close. "Pretty awesome, huh?" He couldn't wait to get drawing. His fingers were itching worse then ever.

She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah." She ruffled his hair playfully. "Take care of yourself, Aang. Make sure to eat," she added sternly.

He rolled his eyes but mock-saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" Aang headed for the door. "See you around, Suki."

His last image was of her smiling face as she closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the truck, feeling the cooling breeze of the early night, and hoped that Suki was correct in her assumption. Everything will get better.

Aang got into the cab, and Sokka started for home. It was time to head into another challenge: Time to meet their father, Mr. Rivers.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Miles away from San Fran, beyond valleys, forests, and waters, farmland spread across the plains, dark and still for the most part. The moon glowed brightly with a white light, stars sprinkling like diamonds in the velvet sky. A few people were out and about, since it wasn't so late, but otherwise it was quiet.

Children played in lit areas where their parents or guardians can see them. They were young innocents who had no idea of the danger that was within their midst. To them, this was home, a place of safety and warmth, filled with people who couldn't or wouldn't hurt them. But there was a darker secret, hiding in plain sight, that even the adults were mostly unaware of.

A two level house stood at the end of a dirt driveway, whitewashed and shingled, like an old farm home in perfect care. Gardens of blooms, from lavender to roses, gleamed with dew under the moonlight. Inside the house was a perfect picture of country elegance, nothing out of place, but there was something odd about the atmosphere. One would think it was abandoned, despite the furnishings being pristine.

In spite of the homey décor, is a was cold, lifeless structure. In the kitchen, an oak door led to a basement just like any other, with crates and luggers meant for food and drink. But the feeling was darker here, as if someone had decided to hide death and despair in the blackness. On one wall, despite seamlessly matching into the rest of the gray cinder blocks, a symbol for fire was etched, which could be lit by the strike of a match.

It was a here a hooded figure, who had recently come into the home, stood, a matchbox in a pale, elegant hand. The figure lit the match and placed it inside the symbol, where it went from dark to bright orange. Gears could be heard as the mechanism sensed the heat from the small flame, turning and clicking into place. The door that blended with the wall opened quietly. The figure entered the chamber and the door closed behind them.

Inside, gas lamps were lit, the gleaming statues of dragons rearing dominating the room with silent roars. The person moved farther inside, heading to the throne that sat between two gold dragons, which bowed in reverence to the empty gilded chair. Two servants, young women, came forward, their heads down in fear. The removed the robe, revealing a woman in her late teens, perhaps nineteen years of age, with a beautiful but cold countenance gracing her features.

She shooed the servants away, saying, "Bring me Chan, now."

The two girls scampered off to do their Mistress's bidding as she herself sat on the throne. Her dark brown, almost black hair, gleamed in the light, an elegant topknot held with a gold flame band. Her lipstick was flawless, but she didn't bother to add any other highlights to her perfect face.

It wasn't too long before the man arrived, who bowed in reverence to her. She knew he desired her and she him, but the both of them knew nothing would come of it, so they indulged every now and then. Falling in love seemed impossible for someone who ran the whorehouse. Pleasure was the only thing that mattered to the Mistress, because it didn't require emotions, only the physical.

She spoke in a low voice. "What did you find about the boy?"

He raised his head, though he was careful to stay kneeling until told otherwise. "It is as you have guessed, Your Highness. He has made it to San Francisco the day before and is staying at a siblings house. He has yet to meet their father."

She contemplated this, tapping her blood-red nails on the armrest. Here's the admission: She hadn't believed that Aang Windstorm could escape. Perhaps she had been a little foolish, giving away a piece of information about his parents. Or parent, as it were. Josh was nowhere to be found, of course, but that didn't worry her. She had more than one card up her sleeve...

Standing, the Mistress wandered down the dais and approached him. He shivered in anticipation and fear when one nail scraped along the back of his neck. "Good work, Chan," she said quietly. "I'll reward you, personally, after I have had a word with our guest."

Chan looked at her, eyes dark and lustful, though a little questioning. "Mistress, what of the boy? Are we to attack this group to bring him back for your judgment?"

She smiled, though there was nothing comforting about it. It was a calculated smile, one that administers fear, subtle, and dangerous. "No, Chan, not yet. We want him to think he has escaped us. It is best to let him have his moment of "hope" so that when we strike, it will completely destroy him."

The idea seemed embolden him because he gently grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to it. She didn't mind it at all; it sent her pulse racing along with a familiar throb that ached only for him (most of the time).

Her breath stuttered when the young man's teeth bit at her wrist. His dark golden eyes met hers. "You are one beautiful viper, my Mistress."

Pleased at the reference, she said, "Like I told you, you shall be rewarded." She pulled her hand away, despite his pout. "Keep an eye on him, but don't let the agent too close. He needs to remain in the dark for now."

"Yes, Mistress," he replied with another bow before standing and leaving the room. The Mistress went to a door on the left wall that led to the lower chambers. From within her gown, she removed a thick key of iron and unlocked the door. Going down the spiral staircase, the lams lit themselves, casting an eerie glow upon her person with shadows dancing.

Upon reaching the bottom, she strolled down the dark amber-colored hall, the lamps once more turning on in her presence. On either side, door led into the pleasure rooms. Stopping at the one in the center, she recalled one day when Aang had occupied this very space. A little girl, no more than thirteen, had been dragged in here in order to get him to sleep with her. It was a way of initiating a new member.

When he had refused to service someone who had been scared of being there, she had to take drastic measures. One of the guards who had brought the girl there was in lust of her and decided to let him have his way. Right there in Aang's room. There had been a lot of screaming, crying, and kicking.

This had happened three weeks ago.

(***)

 _The girl, Violet Tresser, was demanding where they were taking her. "Why are you doing this?" she yelled. With an hourglass figure and large eyes the color of her name, she was an exotic beauty, with smooth skin and the features of a Native American. Her long black hair was loose from her ponytail._

 _The guard on her left leered at her. "You'll find out soon enough, sweet-cakes."_

 _Though the Mistress couldn't see, she could feel the glare the girl gave the lecherous man and at her back. "It would be best to listen and be silent, girl, or there will be trouble."_

 _She whimpered, but she understood, as the Mistress believed, that her threats were not to be toyed with. They marched along the corridor, screams of pleasure and sadness echoing from behind closed doors. Her pets were doing well, bringing in the funds and giving what was demanded. She will admit, at least to herself, that some of the customers' methods were disturbing, but as long as her pet recovered, all was well._

 _Stopping outside a door, she opened it without knocking, knowing it would hold only Aang. He sat curled on the bed, staring listless at the wall. He stirred when he heard the door open and fear flashed in his eyes. "Mistress," he stammered, straightening up at once. "What can I do for you?"_

 _Ever since the first day he had been brought here, she knew Aang was going to bring in the most value. His storm gray eyes would sometimes turn hazel in the light, or when he was feeling something like anger or sadness. His features, soft but angled, would attract many customers._

 _So far, in the last two years, he had not disappointed her._

 _The Mistress said, "We have a new recruit." She gestured the guards to bring the girl forth. "This is Violet." No last names were needed, or sometimes she would force them to have different names, alias's, to keep some identities a secret._

 _But in this case, and the case of Aang, they got to keep their names. If they tried to tell someone who they were to get help, well...it would be bad for all those involved._

 _Aang looked shocked to see a beautiful young girl in his chambers. "Why did you being her here?" he demanded, looking at the guards._

 _The Mistress smirked at him, feeling pleased at his reaction. "Isn't it obvious, Aang? You were chosen to break her in."_

 _The blood drained from his face as he comprehended her meaning. "No," he gasped, getting off the bed and backing away. "I won't do it," he said firmly with a head shake. "I refuse to rape anyone!"_

 _She laughed, cruel amusement swallowing her dark heart at the fierce frown he gave them. "You really don't have much of a choice, boy. I've heard from some of your clients that you can be very gentle. In this instance, you are the perfect choice, rather than the guards."_

 _Violet was hyperventilating, as if she finally understood why she had been brought here. Her struggling doubled. "I don't want to be a whore!" she screamed fearfully._

 _For a moment, Aang eyes seemed to glow. His gray eyes hardened in hatred. "Let go of her!" he roared and did something that surprised even her. Aang charged at the two men holding the girl and punched Sam, the dark-hared one, in the face. The older man fell back and released Violet. The other man, Chong, looked unsure whether to keep the prisoner or confront the boy._

 _The Mistress bared her teeth at him as Aang waited for another hit. "Give me the girl, you fool," she demanded, grabbing her, "and take care of him!"_

 _The sandy-haired man tried to grab Aang, but the boy was agile, despite his time underground. He dodged him and kicked the man in the shin, and there was an audible snap. Chong screamed in pain and fell, grasping his leg._

 _The Mistress pulled out a gun from a hidden holder in her gown and placed it on Violet's temple. The girl cried and whimpered but stopped moving the moment the gun was on her. Aang, who had been about to attack her Highness, stopped dead in his tracks. Aang was flushed with anger, bitterness twisting his mouth._

 _He yelled again, "Don't hurt her!"_

 _She hated when others gave her demands. The Mistress was the one in charge, not peasants, no matter how good-looking they were. She could see Sam stagger to his feet, looking at the boy in murderous rage, and decided to hell with gentleness. She was going to prove her superiority in the only way she believed in._

 _Lowering the gun, she pushed Violet to the man and he grabbed her. The girl was screaming and crying, kicking to get away, but she was weaker than him. Still holding the gun, she snarled, "Do it here, Sam, and make sure he sees everything."_

 _Aang's eyes widened in horror. "No, don't!" he cried. "She's already been through enough! Why does she have to take his punishment?"_

 _The Mistress sneered and yelled over the cries, "You should have thought about that before turning against me, boy!" She pointed the gun at the squirming girl. "Violet could have been tamed easily by you, but I can see that I should have done it the way we usually would."_

 _Violet, without her Highness knowing, met Aang's gaze. Fear and anguish filled her purple eyes as she was tossed down on Aang's bed, her clothes being torn off until she was only in her bra and panties. The latter was ripped off, exposing her most intimate part. The Mistress looked, feeling smug for her actions. "Yes," she purred as Sam released a throbbing erection, causing a burn to begin between her thighs. There was going to be some fun later, after everything was done. "Finish it, so no one will undermine me again."_

 _As the man was about to enter the virgin, she didn't see Aang grab a hardcover book from his nightstand and throwing it at her head. She grunted, letting the gun fall from her hands, as he raced to pick it up, but she managed to grab it at the same time he did. They wrestled with it, both trying to get the upper hand._

 _Aang was stronger than she believed, as they were evenly matched, thanks to her combat training. As they rolled on the ground, shots went off, and there was a thud as the heavyset man fell from the girl. The Mistress looked at him, her lustful urges changing into one of deep hatred and revenge._

 _There were bloody wounds going from one temple and out the other. His muddy brown eyes were vacant, mouth open in gruesome surprise._

 _Aang spotted the girl and cried out, "Run!"_

 _Violet started to run, despite her lack of dress, and Aang managed to grip the gun in his hands, but the Mistress was not going to let the girl get away. She kicked his stomach and grabbed his wrists, making him point the muzzle in the child's direction. With a pressure point that one of her old friends had taught her, she dug into it, causing his trigger finger to push, and a **bang** resounded in the fairly large chamber._

 _Everything stopped as Violet's body froze, arching in pain, as the bullet pierced one of her lungs._

 _Aang stared at her, wide-eyed in fear, as the gun slipped from loose fingers. As the girl started falling, he stood and ran to her before she could hit the ground. He was crying, and the Mistress could see blood running out of the girl's mouth as her breath rattled. She made no move to call for help. The girl was beautiful, but she was a nuisance._

 _Aang glared at her with such hatred and disgust that it almost made her back away in fear before she remembered the gun. Picking it up and hiding it, she said, "Her fate is your fault."_

 _He snarled, holding the dying girl in his arms. "You're a monster," he whispered shakily, gritting his teeth._

 _She shrugged, pretending that the word didn't sting as much as it had. "My own mother thought I was a monster when she saw me decapitating dolls. It doesn't matter what you think, Aang. This girl will perish because you didn't listen to my order."_

 _Savage satisfaction curled in her when Aang started crying full out sobs. He was a valiant sort, someone who would die to protect others. He was willing to die right then it if meant saving the girl. "You can't let her die," he whispered. "Do whatever you want to me, but let her live. Save her!"_

 _His begging was amusing and her laughter showed it. Oh, how she enjoyed tormenting her pets. "How hilarious!" Her face went stern, but a small smirk graced her lips as she tried to replace loose her hair. Looked like she was going to her personal baths after this. "But it is too late for her."_

 _Aang looked down at the girl and fresh tears fell from his eyes as her breathing slowed to gurgling. He wiped the red liquid from her full mouth and, in a broken voice, murmured, "I'm sorry."_

 _Violet tried to tell him something, perhaps to accept his apology or some such nonsense, the Mistress was sure, but her breath caught in a hiccup, her eyes dimmed, and her body went limp._

 _He closed his eyes, face contorted in pain at the loss of life, but the Mistress held no sympathy for the boy. Aang caused trouble today, killing one guard and injuring the other. Now, one of her new pets was dead because her hand was forced._

 _He said quietly, "You forced me to shoot." His tear-glazed met her dry gold ones. "Why did you do that?"_

 _The Mistress snarled. "You and that child left me no choice, boy. She would have been an excellent addition to the company, but you fought to free her, and the freedom came with a price."_

" _Then why didn't you kill me during the scuffle?" he yelled. "I don't want to be here! **She** didn't want to be here! AT LEAST VIOLET WON'T HAVE TO BE A SLAVE!" He was breathing heavily, still holding the corpse. There was blood all over his fine clothes. "In fact, you should have killed me the moment I was brought to this hell!" His loud voice lowered as he stared at her with all the loathing a person could have. "At least then I wouldn't be your toy."_

 _Aang was right; there were a couple of opportunities to kill him, especially after breaking the nose of his first male client. But she had been sure that after the beating, he had come to his senses, to realize that he was her property for good._

 _Looking at him now, she had to wonder. Would his spirit truly be broken? After the girl was brought in here, something had shifted. He had become angry, to the point of attacking her employees and trying to hurt the Mistress. Another lesson seemed to be in order._

 _She smirked. "First of all, I made you shoot her to impart the control I have here. You can't escape the guilt. Second, instead of death for your punishment, you shall live with the guilt of ending another life."_

 _Aang shook his head. "But you made me do it! You're just as fucking guilty, you heartless creep!"_

 _She scoffed, not even a twinge of remorse for doing what was necessary. "However you believe, you still pulled the trigger, and someone died." She didn't bother to mention the man with the bullet holes or the other who had gone unconscious from the broken leg. They will be seen to properly. Pulling her sleeve back, she activated her sleek black wrist communicator. "Two dead, one unconscious and injured. Aang's room."_

 _After confirmation that paramedics, the Undertaker, and a couple of guards were coming, she met his gaze. "As for you, dear boy, you will face the consequences of what has transpired here."_

 _Aang looked away, lowering the corpse to the floor gently, as if he didn't know that her body was going to be incinerated. "I don't care anymore," he whispered, voice heavy with regret and shame. "You've won."_

 _Satisfied at his answer, at the defeat in demeanor, she backed away as the people she requested did her bidding. The Undertaker as well as another man took the corpses, the medics with the injured, and two guards lifted Aang to his feet. Lee and Chan looked at the boy, former with an unreadable express as he took in the devastation, the latter with glee. Chan looked at his mistress. "What shall we do with him, Your Highness?"_

" _Beat him, but mark his ribs. Bruise them, waterboard him, suffocate him, but don't kill him. I want the boy to live with his guilt, while knowing that his life is mine. Afterwards, take him to the attic until I deem him ready for work again."_

 _They bowed their heads and carried Aang out of the room to her bidding._

 _It was the last time she saw Aang Windstorm._

 _(***)_

The last thing anyone expected was the bars on the blackout window to be removed. No one knew how he could have gotten them loose, must less taken out, but she smelled a traitor in their midst. Someone had helped him escape, and now, they were forced to find him, which they had, and now she was going to end his life after he had gotten comfortable.

She brushed back her bangs in frustration. Until recently, she hadn't known where he could have gone. Then, a few days ago, she recalled telling about his parents moving to San Fran, but in truth, only his mother was there. He didn't need to know about his idiotic father searching for him.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked farther down the hall until she reached the very last one and unlocked it. Inside was drab but livable. Even unwanted guests needed somewhere to be comfortable.

In a chair by the plain wooden desk, a man in his late thirties, with wild, dark brown hair and lithe build was frowning into nothing, eyes hazel in the light. But she knew his orbs, much like someone else she knew, was naturally gray, like storm clouds. When she entered the room, he looked up, eyes turning silver in sorrow and anger. "What do you want?" he asked lowly.

His voice was gravelly, causing a shiver in her stomach. It was no secret that she desired him, but in the two years he had been here, he refused to let her touch him. It frustrated her that he would not take her to bed. She could imagine his rough hands on her smooth skin, between her legs, but so far that had only been fantasy. He was married, and loyal, only to his wife, though she seemed to believe he was dead.

The Mistress smiled at him, though a part of her knew it was futile. "Well, handsome, I know it can be lonely down here. I thought you might like some company."

He sneered at her, folding his arms. "I don't need your so-called company. Go find another whore to mess with."

Her gold eyes flashed and loathing came into her heart. She stalked towards him, to hurt him, but he stood to his full 6' 4" height and met her gaze, daring her to slap him, mark him up, anything to lose control. It was an effort, but she smiled coldly. "I dislike that word, Mr. Windstorm," she whispered.

Aang's father, Joshua Windstorm, frowned at her. "You run a whorehouse, and yet you don't consider yourself one." He tilted his head, a strong, handsome face much like his son's, regarding her almost thoughtfully. "I would think you are delusional."

She snarled, and before she could stop herself, her hand slapped his face with a loud smack. He didn't cry out, didn't flinch, as his head was whipped in the direction of the slap. She breathed deeply, refusing to fall as his word vibrated in her skull. Her mother believed she was mentally sick, her father told her that she was perfect to be his daughter. In her nineteen years she believed her father more.

In his eyes, she was pure.

But in her mother's, she was a demon.

She got right into Josh's face and murmured darkly "You have no idea who I am, you peasant." Backing away, she added a half-truth. "Behave yourself, Mr. Windstorm, or your son will suffer the consequences."

As she was about to leave on that note, his desperate voice called out, "Wait!"

One she met his gaze, feeling her walls raise up against the pain in his, he said, "At least tell me my son is alright."

She remembered all the times he had demanded to see Aang, but she didn't budge. It was best to leave him in the dark. The only thing she told him was that Aang was alive and...somewhat well. "Oh, you don't need to worry about your little brat. He's alive; that is all you need to know." Not to mention the fact that he somehow escaped. He didn't need to know that the kid has slipped away into the night.

Josh closed his eyes, grimacing, knowing that was all he was going to get. "Okay," he muttered, turning her back on her as she closed and locked the door.

Joshua Windstorm was going to learn about his son soon enough.

Because she was going to crush the boy in front of his eyes.

It was all because of that little girl.

Of Aang disobeying her rule.

And Azula Hellfire did not keep traitors.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Back in San Francisco, Sokka was just pulling into the lot of their house. When they parked, Aang could see the police cruiser in the normally empty space. The butterflies that had started almost as soon as they had left Suki's place were going crazy in his stomach. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. Katara had reassured him on the drive that the man was very sensible and smart. He would hear out Aang's story about why he was there and would be willing to help him.

Aang wasn't sure about that. Right at the moment, he was nothing but a former prostitute on the run from a psychotic woman who he hated and feared. If someone like the chief of police found that out, the truth, it was unlikely anyone would want to help him. Unintentional or not, he had killed someone, and the penalty for that was jail since he was over sixteen.

He would never forget holding that girl in his arms as she died. Violet had been so young to have her life stolen the way it had. How were her parents? Did they even realize their daughter was dead or had been kidnapped? Aang would never know, but he hoped that when they found it out, they would cherish her memory. At least she hadn't lost her virginity before she passed. That was something to be thankful for.

Sokka pulled him out of his thoughts by turning around in his seat. "Are you ready for this, Aang?"

Knowing what his friend meant, Aang wanted to say no, that he was nowhere near ready. He had the feeling Sokka knew that. But if he was going to get over his demons, this was on of the ways to do it. Taking a a steadying breath, he nodded and opened his door. The others followed his lead. The heat of the night was soothed by the cooling effect of the A/C, its hum low. Aang relaxed his shoulders a little. Somehow, he was beginning to think of this place as home.

When the three of them entered the living room, a man was waiting. On the coffee table were a couple of folders, which the man was studying. From his dark brown hair and blue eyes, he looked like an older version of Sokka with a small beard.

"What do you have there, Dad?" Sokka asked.

Mr. Rivers looked up, and though he smiled at the, Aang could tell that he was exhausted. His shoulders were slumped and weariness was all over his face. He said, "Work stuff, son. I'll tell you about it later." He closed the files and stood up, hand extending towards Aang. "I'm Hakoda Rivers. How are you doing, Aang?"

Aang stared at the hand, feeling some of his suspicions rise. It sounded stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to touch the man. While in that hell, a lot of men had come into his chambers. They only wanted one thing from him and they did everything they could to hurt him while doing it.

 _'This is Katara's and Sokka's dad,'_ his mind whispered in protest. _'He wouldn't do that to me. He's a police officer!'_

 _'Yeah, well, so was the last one to take you,'_ the darker part of him said back.

Fear propelled him back a few steps, face draining of blood so fast it made his head dizzy.

Katara caught him, and it was then he realized he had been about to fall. "Aang, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Holding his body close, she pushed the hair out of his eyes. "You look sick."

Heart pounding in adrenaline, the only thing going through his mind was _'Run, run away!'_ And for once, Katara wasn't enough to stop his flight instinct. Aang pulled away from her, though his soul screamed when he did, but the urge to survive was stronger.

Sokka seemed to understand what was happening because he raised his hand at his father to back off. The man did, looking startled by the reaction Aang was giving in his presence. A small part of him was thankful to his friend for trying to help. Staying in the room seemed like a challenge, but when Hakoda backed away, a fraction of his fear melted away.

Katara approached him again, hands raised a little to show she meant no harm. She seemed to get what was going on now. Her beautiful eyes were sad. "Aang, it's alright," she said softly. "Dad isn't to going to do anything to you. He wants to help protect you, too."

He wanted to believe her, he really did, but he couldn't stop the suspicion that the man was like all the others who had hurt Aang before. He shook his head at Katara. "They hurt me," he murmured unable her meet her gaze anymore.

"Who did?" she asked quietly.

Aang glanced at Hakoda as he whispered, "People like him."

Katara looked at her father, hands lowering, as it seemed to dawn on her what he meant. She looked at him once more. "You mean law enforcement?" she asked.

Aang could understand her confusion. Law enforcement of any kind was supposed to protect others, as it was an oath they swore to uphold. But he had learned the hard way that a good number of them were fronts to get away with the crime. People wouldn't suspect anything was amiss when a police officer or investigator said there was nothing they could do for the lost person.

He nodded, answering her question silently as he shook. Some of them...were monsters. A couple had thought strangling him while they took their pleasure was amusing. His butt throbbed just thinking about it, as well as his throat. Aang felt like he couldn't breathe. Remembering the hands that gripped his throat too tightly.

He couldn't really see their faces, but he could feel the disgust and shame emanating from the family, but oddly...it wasn't directed at him, like he feared. After a while, it was Hakoda who spoke. "That's madness," he muttered. Aang looked at the man. A hard blue gaze met his terrified grays. "I knew not all officers were nice, but to think they would hurt someone so young..." He took a step forward.

And that was when Hell broke loose. Aang screamed, "No, stop!" He scrambled backwards, and his side caught the corner of a glass side table, which was sharper than it looked. It tore a hole in his shirt and raked his side, the bruise getting a cut that wept blood. The lamp fell from the movement of the table. The glass broke on the wooden floor outside the rug.

Crying out as hot pain burned him, Aang fell to the floor, grasping his side and grimacing. Tears blurred his vision as he dropped his art supplies. Katara screamed, "AANG!" as she rushed to his side. Through the haze, he could tell she was crying.

He tried to speak, to tell her not to weep, but the pain in his side ran up the bruise and made his ribs throb. Instead, he whimpered, "Fucking shit."

Katara took a deep breath to steady herself and hastily wiped at her eyes. "Damn it," she muttered. The words were almost funny, since it was the first time she had said them in his presence, but the pain made it hard to laugh. She looked at the men in the group. "I'm going to take him to the hospital."

The thought almost made him fly out the house. "No, no hospitals," he grated out.

She stared at him sternly, despite her red eyes. "You're in pain, Aang. Do not argue with me!" Her voice was like a mother's, hard with worry and determination.

He looked at her pleadingly. "Please," he whispered through clenched teeth. " _She_ can't find me. Katara, she'll kill you. And the others. Can't you help me?" He didn't even care if the others heard him, the pain was almost stopping his mind.

Aang didn't need to explain what he meant. He could tell from her eyes. The Mistress could not find him, and being in a hospital was a guaranteed way of discovering where he was hiding. She sighed in defeat and said, "I'll do what I can," before grabbing his free arm and pulling it across her shoulders. Aang felt like his side was on fire, but somehow he managed to his to get feet with her help. Katara said, "Let's go to the restroom, Aang. Everything's going to be fine."

Hakoda looked like he wanted to argue, but Sokka shook his head in warning, and the man stayed quiet, though it was obvious he didn't like it. Aang let Katara steer him down the hall to the bathroom, this one a different theme, completely underwater, with sea-green curtains, sea mammals and creatures jumping and diving in the depths of the ocean wallpaper. Even the sink was shaped like an inside out half-shell embedded in the green, white, and gold marble.

Katara closed the door with her hip and sat him down on the closed toilet seat before going to the bottom drawer nearest him. She began drawing out gauze, peroxide, cotton balls, a large Band-Aid, and tape. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm afraid you're going to have to take off your shirt."

He stared at her through the pain. It hadn't even occurred to him that he should do that, but now he realized that there was no choice. Still, he didn't want her seeing how thin he was, even if she had felt it under his shirt. "I-I don't think I can, Katara," he murmured, looking away.

She set everything down before kneeling in front of him. Her warm hands sent tingles on his face as she grabbed his cheeks, gently turning his wet eyes to her, and his heart thundered at the compassion in her gaze. Katara said, "It's okay to be scared, Aang. I understand that this isn't easy, especially after what that woman did. But I need you to trust me. I know what I'm doing. I want to be a healer as a side job." Her thumb wiped away a tear, her smile gentle. "Don't be afraid of me."

Aang swallowed, and came to a decision. If he couldn't trust Katara, then who could he trust besides Suki?

Slowly, he nodded, and let go of his side. Taking the shirt off was harder than he thought possible. He couldn't lift his arm up high enough and grip the hem without pulling at his wounded side. Katara seemed to understand his struggle because she asked him silently to push his arms out in front. Once he had, she reached over, grabbed the back hem, and pulled gently over him.

Aang winced the entire time until the shirt was gone. After his arms were lowered, one resting on the counter, Katara took a peak at the messed up side, and her eyes widened in fear and sadness. "Oh, Aang," she murmured. "What-what happened to you?"

He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat before replying. "The Mistress's thugs." He didn't tell why he had gotten them in the first place. He couldn't admit that he was a murderer, no matter who had forced his hand. Aang was guilty of it, since he could have fought harder to stop that gun, but he had been unable to.

The bruise was starting to turn a sickly green and yellow color, which began at the upper part of his ribs and extending to his hip. Other bruises over his torso were already yellow and fading but that one was the largest. The ribs were bruised, he knew, but he didn't want the Mistress to find his location. The hospital was out of the question.

Katara gently touched the large mark. When Aang winced, she hummed. "Ribs are definitely bruised." She looked up at him with a frown. "You said you were on the streets for a couple of weeks?"

Aang nodded, breathing slowly. "Yeah. After escaping from the brothel, I trekked across the country. It had taken a while to reach the city, but I couldn't go home. The Mistress would probably look for me there when she found out I had escaped. What money I had, I used for the bus to get here. I-I had to steal to survive, Katara. Sure it was mostly fruit, but I still feel kind of guilty."

Pausing, he had to stop to order his thoughts. Katara said, "Aang, don't worry about it. You had to do what you could to survive. I can't fault you for the things you had done, and I am not going to reprimand your choices." She gathered the cotton and peroxide, checking out the cut. "The cut's shallow, so it won't require stitches, but I think it's best to wrap your torso so the ribs can start healing properly."

It was going to hurt, but he agreed, and Katara got to work. At the first touch of peroxide, Aang nearly screamed at the burn. The cut was shallow, but it stung like a bitch slap. Gritting his teeth, he did his best to hold still as she dabbed at the bloody cut, slowing the flow, before putting the Ace bandage on it. It covered the whole wound, nice and snug.

"Okay," she said, "now the ribs." She helped him raise his arms again. Starting at the bottom, she wound the gauze upward, making certain the strong tape was secure. She wrapped the cloth on the opposite shoulder, went down once more, then taped it underneath his other arm. The whole process was a little painful, but when finished, the relief was almost immediate. He exhaled slowly, swallowed, and opened his eyes.

His lips went dry. When had she gotten so close to his face? She was holding her hand to the finished wrapping. Her eyes met his, and some kind of current went through his body. The pain vanished as they stared at one another, and he couldn't help but think how nice it would be to kiss her. There was a flush to Katara's cheeks, and she said, "All done. Try not to push yourself too much. Okay?"

Aang nodded, and it seemed as if she was holding her breath, waiting for something to happen, but right then a knock came to the door. They jumped apart, blushing, and he cursed himself silently. He wasn't ready for a relationship. Besides, there was no way she would ever go for someone like him. Katara was beautiful and he was...under average, skinny, and scared. Yes, he knew that last thought was ridiculous, but it was true. If he got together with someone, even someone as nice as Katara, she would want to take the next step sooner or later.

He doubted he ever could.

They must have been too quiet because the knock came again, accompanied by Sokka's voice. "Is everything alright in there?"

Aang cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, everything's fine." But a part of him felt like that was a lie. It was like a moment in time where nothing mattered but him and Katara. It scared him how much he was really beginning to like this girl. If Sokka hadn't jumped in, Aang wasn't sure what would have happened.

Sokka's voice answered back. "Good. I have a new shirt with me, Aang. I got it out of your bag. I hope you don't mind." There was guilt in his voice, like he had done Aang wrong by going through his stuff.

Aang grasped his bracelet, taking comfort in the beads. Maybe he should have been defensive of his personal belongings, but in truth, he didn't mind. With them, he knew they wouldn't steal anything from him, even if he had had something of value. He said, "That's fine, Sokka." Then he surprised himself by adding, "You can come in."

Katara raised her brows at him as the door opened and Sokka came through. Once he saw the bandaging, he winced, closing the door softly behind him. "Bruised ribs?"

Aang nodded. "But I'll be fine." Shame made him lower his head. "I'm _really_ sorry about what happened out there, guys." He met Katara's and Sokka's gazes. "I know, intellectually, that your dad wouldn't do that to me. It's just..." Pausing, Aang was unsure how to put it into words. How could he explain the terrors he had faced against people who were supposed to protect? On instinct, his hand went to his throat, feeling the phantom pain from large hands cutting off his air.

Looking at Sokka, he could tell the other boy had some idea of what had happened before. Katara, too, seemed shocked when her eyes locked on his pale hand. "God," she whispered, closing her eyes as if in prayer. "How could someone be so-so...?"

"Sick?" Sokka finished, coming to sit on the edge of the tub, holding the shirt for Aang to take. Aang took it gratefully, trying to put it on, but the green material refused to cooperate. Sokka gave him a hand, being gentle with his pulling. "That would be a fitting word, at least one of the nicer ones."

Once Aang had the shirt on, he gave a grim smile and a weak chuckle. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it." He twiddled his thumbs, taking a breath to calm his racing heart. "I wasn't the only one there who didn't want to be. The mistress, she didn't take just random people. They had to be exquisite, one of a kind, people who would bring in the most profits." He reached up, touching under one eye as he said, "She...she said that my eyes were unique."

Katara stared at him, making him feel flustered, but the sadness in her gaze seemed to reach somewhere deep inside of himself. Aang wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it was strong, and in that moment he realized that she understood. She understood what being different meant. Her hand went to her feather-beaded bracelet, still snug on her wrist. It made him wonder why she wore it so much.

She said, "Aang, you're a human being and, yes, your eyes are amazing, but that doesn't make you anybody's property."

"She's right!" Sokka claimed. "No one deserves that kind degradation. I wouldn't wish it even on my worst enemies."

Aang looked down, grasping his hands. "I know. I'm not trying to make it sound all about me. It's the others I'm worried about." It had occurred to him before, back when he was on the streets, but now the worry for the others came at him hard. Were they okay? None of them had aided his escape, but that didn't mean the mistress was going to be easy on them. Some of them were just kids, even younger than he had been, and the girls were the easiest ones to take control of.

"I shouldn't have left them," he murmured guiltily, closing his eyes. Aang ran a hand down his face, feeling older than his seventeen years. "They're going to be punished for something I did." Some of them might even be dead.

Sokka grabbed his shoulder and Katara took his hand, making Aang feel some of his guilty burden alleviate. He took a deep breath. "Maybe...maybe someday we can help rescue them," she said. "We're going to find out if your dad is there."

Aang nodded, but a small piece of him still thought his father was dead. However, the hope that had glowed in his chest was growing slightly brighter at the mention of him. If he was alive, they will save him. Speaking of dads...

He looked at Sokka. "Is your dad angry with me?" He disliked the idea someone being mad for his actions, reflective as they were. The last thing Aang wanted was for Mr. Rivers to be annoyed.

Sokka shook his head. "If anything, he feels bad for scaring you."

Aang sighed in exasperation. "Damn it," he muttered, rubbing his hair. There was only one thing left to do. Rubbing his eyes, he held, breathed in deeply, then stood up. The siblings followed his movements. He looked from one to the other as he spoke. "I'm going to try that again."

They exchanged looks. "Are you sure, buddy?" Sokka asked. "Dad understands if you're not ready-"

Aang cut him off, determination fueling his heart. "No, Sokka, I have to do this. The least I can do is apologize." It scared him, but this was a step he had to take to beginning healing. After taking a calming breath, he asked, "Is he in the living room still?"

"No," Sokka said, shaking his head. "But he said that if you wanted to talk, he would be in his room."

The thought made him uncomfortable, but it was too late to back out now. He nodded, and the three left the bathroom. As Sokka led the way, Katara grasped his hand, lending him her strength. That was something he was becoming accustomed to. She was his rock, despite only knowing her for two days, but it was true. She grounded him.

They stopped at the door together, silent. Aang's heart was pounding like crazy. He looked at the two. "You guys can go."

They looked surprised, like they couldn't believe his words. "Aang, we want to be there," she said.

"I know," he said, squeezing her hand. Her fingers were somewhat calloused from making jewelry, but still soft as silk. He didn't want to let go, but he did. "But I can't let this fear rule me. I have to face it. I can't heal unless I start."

Katara and Sokka exchanged looks before he said, "We'll wait out here. You can do this, buddy."

Katara kissed his cheek, smiled, and backed away. A tingling sensation in his face made him suspect he was blushing, but he focused on the task as hand. He knocked on the door before he could talk himself out of this.

Mr. Rivers called, "Come in."

Aang entered.

The room wasn't too big, but there was space. Everything was organized, from the king size bed in the center of the far wall, the knick knacks, cologne, and watches on the mahogany dresser, and a black filing cabinet next to a desk with a laptop. Mr. Rivers sat on the chair, once more looking over some files. Aang was slightly curious as to what they were about, but decided some mysteries were best left alone.

Mr. Rivers turned around in his chair, looking right at him. "How are you doing, son?"

Aang looked around, taking the pictures of family. There were a lot pictures of Hakoda as a younger man with a beautiful woman by his side. She looked a lot like Katara. It must have been her mother, back when she was alive.

Once more he focused on the man in the room, and somehow seeing the pictures of the woman and her family made it easier to see him as person, not as a threat. He cleared his throat. "I'm better, sir."

Hakoda chuckled tiredly, waving his hand. "No need for the formalities, Aang. Hakoda will suffice, or Mr. Rivers is okay too." He leaned on his elbows, linking hands together. He studied the teenager intently. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I only want to help you."

Aang nodded, feeling anxiety start to slip away. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Rivers. The reactions were automatic with me. I've, uh, had a hard couple of years."

Hakoda nodded in understanding. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Sokka said you were looking for your parents. Is that still the case?"

He took a deep breath, thinking his answer through before saying anything. "I was told they were here," he said slowly. "A friend of mine told me my mother was, at least. Suki Fronds?"

The man looked surprised. "I didn't know you two were friends."

Aang smiled, thinking of his sister. "We're more like siblings, actually. We kind of adopted each other after she came to New York. My parents became hers since she doesn't have any."

"Yes," Hakoda said sadly, leaning back. "I know all about her real parents. I had no idea about you, though. She had only mentioned about a boy who had disappeared two years ago."

He thought about that. It must have been painful for Suki to think about him gone. There had been times when he believed that she would help find him. His dad had taught them a little about tracking. But when no one came, that hope had slowly diminished until nothing remained. It must have frustrated her, not knowing how to help.

"Yep, that would be me," he muttered.

Hakoda was silent a for a few moments, then he asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

Aang wasn't sure how to respond to that. He wiped his hands on his jeans. "It's...complicated," he mumbled, crossing his arms and looking down.

The man shifted his weight. "Were you kidnapped, Aang?" he asked kindly.

His head jerked up in panic. "I-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Of course if the siblings had figured it out, either one of them could have told their father. The door suddenly seemed like a mile away.

The man sighed in frustration, raking a hand through his hair. "Damn, I did it again," he muttered before looking up again. "Aang, Sokka told me his suspicions, but I don't want you thinking anything bad about it. We only want to keep you safe, I swear."

Aang took a good long look, heart beginning to slow down. The sincere worry in the other's eyes were calming, almost like his daughter's but without the spark he felt with her. And like Sokka, he exuded an inner strength while at the same time smile lines were visible on his face. The man must have smiled a lot, even after his wife's death.

Just like that, the panic was gone. Hakoda was a protector, and Aang was being ridiculous. He sighed, then nodded. "I believe you. Yes, I was kidnapped. But I escaped a couple weeks ago. I was..." Swallowing, he forced the words out of his throat. "I was forced into prostitution." He closed his eyes, wondering if the man would be disgusted by him now, but he pushed on. "I hated it, and because of it, that's why I don't always like being touched."

There was silence for a long time before Hakoda spoke. "Aang, I'm so sorry."

The anguish in his voice was surprising. When Aang looked at him, Hakoda seemed to be struggling with himself, like he wanted to hug the teenager but didn't dare. He continued, "I can't imagine the pain you've gone through. It must have been horrible."

Aang licked his lips, biting the bottom one. "You could say that."

Hakoda sighed, wiping his face. "Do you know who ordered the kidnapping?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No. I only know she's about nineteen years old, and she went by Mistress or Highness. None of the slaves or servants know who she really is."

Hakoda nodded pensively. "Where did she take you?"

"These goons of hers took me to some countryside. It was about a week long drive. There weren't a lot of roads, mostly forests and farmland, as well as a small town." What the hell? He was telling the chief of police details that would put everyone he cared about in danger. Might as well send up a flare. He closed his mouth before any more information chimed out.

Hakoda seemed to understand his struggle because he stood and walked over to him, gazing at the wedding picture of him and his wife. "Do you know what happened to Kya?"

So that was her name. "Sokka told me she died in a hit-and-run when he was eight." Where was he going with this?

Hakoda nodded, grief in his eyes but face blank. "I was off duty that day. This was about a year before I became chief. A criminal was in a car chase with a few cruisers from my unit. Kya was out on her afternoon jog since she worked as an online architect." He chuckled a little. "That woman had serious artistic talent. She was the one who began teaching Katara how to start bead-work." The small smile faded as he continued. "The kids were still in school when it happened. Kya was crossing the street near our house. The car came and rammed into her. She died on impact."

Aang looked at the picture, visualizing the scenario in his mind, and winced. A life snuffed out for no good reason, a life that seemed to be full of joy and love, to be taken in a nanosecond. In an instant, Aang knew how the man must be feeling. Gathering his courage, heart aching, he placed a hand on Hakoda's shoulder. The man looked surprised when his gleaming eyes met Aang's.

He said, "You blame yourself for what happened." It was a statement, not a question.

The man swallowed, wiping his hands wit his fingers. "I was out at the store to get groceries, Aang. If I had been there, she wouldn't be dead. I could have protected her." He choked up, hiding his face his hand.

Squeezing his shoulder, he said, "It happened fast, I'm sure. Even if you had been there, both of you could have gotten hit. Or maybe you might have saved her and died instead. Maybe both of you would have lived." He lowered his hand and Hakoda looked at him as Aang continued. "A lot of possibilities could have happened, Mr. Rivers, but dwelling on the 'what-ifs' won't change anything." He looked down, realizing of his words. It made him realize that he couldn't think that way either. The 'what-ifs' of the past shouldn't take control of the 'what-ifs' of the future.

He had to find his own way.

Hakoda took a steadying breath. "I suppose you have a point, son." He gave a little smile, looking at another framed photo. In it, Katara and Sokka looked maybe six and seven respectively. "When we had the kids, our lives got both difficult and more loving." He touched the frame, as if caressing his family. "I love all of them. Kya would be proud of these two." Aang met his gaze when he looked over. "I'm sure she would have helped you, too."

Aang nodded, choking on his emotions. "She must have been a wonderful woman."

"She was," he murmured. "She's the main reason why worked harder, to help prevent anymore disasters like that one. The kids took her death hard, especially my daughter. Katara is so much like her, it's like I'm watching her duplicate. Kya had a deep sense of community and love. She was a healer, one who knew which herbs worked with which ailment. She did that in her spare time. Even doctors have been baffled by the miracles she made."

"Is that why Katara took up healing?" Aang asked curiously. He remembered just a little bit ago how she had handled his wound and ribs. The pain was all but gone.

"Yes, at least one of the reasons." His proud expression was strong on his face. "Just like her mother, she wants to help others. She studies herbs and medicines, of all kinds, so even when she becomes a jewelry maker, Katara can use her talents to heal."

Aang smiled back, knowing what kind of person Katara is. If her mother was anything like her, it was no wonder she was so protective. "I think she'd make a lot of lives better."

They stayed silent for a long time, and Aang for once didn't feel threatened. If anything, now that the panic was gone, it was peaceful to stand there, looking at the man's past through the photos.

Finally, Hakoda turned to him. "Aang."

He looked at him. "What?"

"I know the thought of that place scares you, but when you're ready to talk about it, maybe shutting it down, I'll be ready to help you."

Aang frowned, thinking of all the other kids trapped in that hellhole. "I want to see it stopped. That woman is dangerous. She can't continue to hurt people." He closed his eyes, her face floating to the surface. And right then, he came to a decision. "I want to get physically and mentally stronger. But I do want to do one thing to at least start the process."

He stared at Aang intently. "How's that?"

Looking Hakoda right in the eyes, he stated, "I have a photographic memory. I can draw what she looks like."

Hakoda smiled gently. "That would help in the long run, but Aang, don't let it be your main focus. There may come a time when you have to face her again. I want you to remember to take care of yourself, to get stronger, like you said. You have to prepare yourself."

Aang knew he was right. If there was a chance to face that monster again, he had to be ready. "I guess so." He yawned, feeling drained. He hadn't realized it before, but he felt so tired after such a day. He was ready to get in some PJ's and call it a night.

Hakoda noticed and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. He didn't move away. "You should get some sleep. We can talk more another time."

Aang nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Rivers. I honestly thought you wouldn't want me around after learning...what I was."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You were forced to be something you hated. At least you made it out." He showed the teenager to the door and gave a gentle smile. "Get some rest, son. You've had a long day."

Smiling in gratitude, he opened the door, and left. The siblings were still there, looking tired but alert. They looked up, saw him smiling, and rushed to hug him. He wrapped his arms around the siblings tightly, feeling happy. Katara whispered, "Everything went well, I take it?"

Aang closed his eyes contentedly. "Even better than that."

They stayed in their huddle for a long moment before Sokka said, "Okay, enough mush." They laughed a little before breaking apart and yawning. Sokka stretched his arms up. "I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted. I swear Summer vacation doesn't last long enough."

It was then Aang remembered. "Oh, man!" he moaned, slapping his forehead. "School? I'm supposed to be a Junior this year! How am I going to catch up?" While underground, school had seemed like a dream. The summer he was taken was the year he was supposed to start ninth grade. He had missed two years.

Katara laughed a little. "Aang, relax! We can figure that out later." She smirked at him. "I didn't think school would be something you'd want."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yeah, like being underground was a highlight. After all of that, school sounds like heaven." Honestly, he would rather be inside a classroom learning. At least he knew there was safety there. Besides, he wanted to go to art school after graduation and earn a degree in designs.

Katara rubbed her lips. "Good point."

Sokka shrugged in agreement. "I guess that's fair. But for now," he yawned, "bed time." He wandered away, leaving the two alone.

Aang wanted to bring up that moment in the bathroom, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Wiping his hands on his jeans in a nervous habit, he said, "I'll see you in the morning, Katara."

Katara nodded, looking a little nervous, and maybe a little disappointed? But she smiled at him, said, "Goodnight," softly, then walked away. He headed to his room, changed into his sweats and t-shirt, then climbed into bed. Rubbing his eyes, the clock read a little after ten, but he was so sleepy it didn't matter.

A step had been taken today, despite the initial fear, and the healing process was beginning. Maybe everything would work out. He would get started on the drawing as soon as possible. The sketch book and drawing kit were on the dresser. Sokka must have put them there while Katara was helping dress his wounds. He didn't mind the bandages; he was hardly aware of them.

Once comfortable, it didn't take long for sleep to claim him. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out okay.

As long as he had hope.

* * *

 **Sorry for being so late, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I don't know when I'll have my internet back on, but rest assured that more chapters are coming your way. Thank you for your patience!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning, the group sat at the table with Hakoda. Katara made breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and mixed fruit, listening to the guys in the other room. Her father didn't have work today, so he was going to go grocery shopping later since they were getting low. Sokka was telling a story about a customer who came in a week ago. The guy sounded like a real brat, demanding a replacement after he had dropped his on 'accident'. Everyone knew he had done it on purpose.

The reason why was clear. He had been trying to cozy up to Suki, who had served him the drink. He was in his thirties, but thought Suki was someone to flirt and mess with. When he had asked for her number, she had slapped his face, which caused his replacement drink to fall out of his hand. It had splashed against an older woman by him, where she shrieked. The man had been chased out of the shop by her.

Hearing Aang laugh at the story was doing funny things to her stomach, like butterflies trying to escape. She did her best to ignore them, but when he laughed again, she looked over, pausing in her fruit slicing as the eggs sizzled. Color was returning to his face, with eyes hazel-tinted, and a big grin that didn't seem forced. Her heart skipped a beat and she focused on the meal. Should she be feeling this kind of sensation?

Jet nowhere near made Katara feel like this. He was a bad boy, one who people wanted to hang out with, but ended up in trouble. Regret flooded her being, thinking how stupid she had been at fourteen. Cool he may have been, but he was two years older than her, and had treated Katara as if she was nothing in the end.

She fingered her bracelet, one she only took off when showering or sleeping. She would never forget the night he had damaged her. No one knew, not Sokka, their father, not even Suki had a clue about what had transpired. Katara intended to keep it that way.

After everything was finished, she called the other into the kitchen, where they gathered plates and utensils. Sokka as usual took more than he should, but it was as surprise when he scooped out some of the fruit, too. Maybe having Aang around was improving at least some of his eating habits. Her father took what he needed with a thanks, and Aang took a smaller portion of eggs and mostly fruit with a small smile.

He looked at her, eyes grateful. "Thanks, Katara."

She smiled back, hoping her darker skin tone covered the blush heating her cheeks. "You're welcome, Aang." Looking at the plate, she added, "Is that all you're having?" Back at Suki's, she had noticed how little he had eaten then, too. Then she thought back to the oatmeal and how Aang consumed all of it.

He looked at his meager portions and blushed. "Bigger meals aren't good for an atrophied stomach."

Katara could have slapped herself in embarrassment. Of course; the oatmeal was more soup-like. When someone was used to eating so little, they would have to start off small in order to get their full appetite back. This situation made Katara want to slap the person who did this to Aang in the face. Not for the first time, of course. If she could, the place where prisoners of pleasure would be rescued and the place wiped out.

Instead of voicing her thoughts, she smiled kindly, heart hurting at the thought of him so thin, and nodded. "Okay."

He moved away, and she gathered her own breakfast before joining the guys. They all ate in relative silence for a while, but she didn't mind. Not much was going on except for Aang sitting with them like he belonged at the table. She wondered where he was going to go once everything was settled. Of course, he was planning on seeing his mother when he felt the time was right, but what about after that?

What if he decided that staying in San Fran was impossible? Would he want to move around, to be free? She wished she knew the answer to that, but was afraid of asking. The last thing she wanted to hear were his plans about after he was well.

She looked over at him, seeing his hand rubbing his sore ribs under his shirt. Concerned, she asked, "Are you alright, Aang?"

He hummed, looking at her, and followed her gaze to the hand on his ribs. "Yeah. They're a little tender, but better than before." When Aang smiled at her, it sent her cheeks flooding with color.

She smiled back, wishing her heart would stop hurting at the thought if him in any pain. "I'll look at them later if you want."

"Sure," he said nodding before they went silent for a while.

Hakoda broke the silence. "So, Aang, I overheard you last night about school."

Aang looked up from the eggs, which he was eating slowly. "Yes, sir. I had a couple weeks left of middle school before everything happened." His voice had softened by the end as he gazed away from everyone. He may have overcome quite a few obstacles these last couple of days, but that didn't mean all of his fear had dissipated. Aang was still frightened that they were going to abandon him for what he had been and gone through.

If anything, the challenges he has had to face made him appear stronger in their eyes.

Her father seemed to understand as he continued kindly. "Well, son, we do have centers here where you can be caught up before the summer is out. It has just started here. You could even take online courses, if you wanted."

After swallowing a piece of melon, Aang paused, looking thoughtful. "Is there a library I could study at? How does that work?"

Katara chuckled, finding his question somewhat silly, but only a little because she knew how important this was to him. "Aang," she said, and when his eyes, hazel in this light, met hers, Katara's stomach fluttered pleasantly. "We do have a mini library here. You can use that."

Aang looked around questionably. "Are you guys okay with that?" he asked the guys.

Hakoda smiled at him. "We can set up an account on the computer for you. You'll have total privacy to do your studies."

Aang was silent for a moment as he absorbed this info before s taking a breath and nodding. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Sokka rubbed his hands together, standing. "Let's get you started. I'll call Suki. She knows some of the best programs you can get on."

Katara wanted to help get Aang get started, but they were already leaving the dining area to head to the room in the hall. Once they were gone, Hakoda looked at her. "Are you okay, Katara?"

She looked at him, wondering how much he saw in her eyes. Aang was someone she was beginning to have feelings for, but what right did she have to them? For all she knew, he would never go for someone like her. She thought the last night, when she had helped his wounds, for a moment there had seemed to be a spark. The only thing she had wanted in that moment was for the boy to kiss her.

Then Sokka had knocked, disrupting the moment. At the time she had cursed him, but later realized that maybe it had been for the best. After Jet, even she had reservations about relationships.

Mentally shaking her head, Katara tried for a smile, small as it was. "Yeah, Dad. Just thinking."

Hakoda studied her for a long moment before he sighed. "You like Aang, don't you?"

Cheeks flaring with heat, she looked away nervously. "Why does that matter?" Fidgeting with her hair, braided over her shoulder, her heart went into double time. Sadness enveloped her when she mumbled, "I doubt he'll ever want something like that."

Her father leaned forward, lacing his hands together. "Honey, you can't know that."

She flashed upset eyes at him. "He's damaged, Dad. Even when he is better, that won't guarantee he would want to be with someone. Feelings or no, I have to think about his needs first. After what had happened to him, I wouldn't be surprised if Aang remained a monk from now on."

Hakoda touched her hand, stilling her fingers. "Katara, it's noble of you to think about what is needed first. It will take Aang some time before he's ready for anything. As long as he knows you're there to help him, I believe he will overcome the challenges his circumstances caused."

Thinking about his words, Katara knew he was right. Perhaps, later down the line, something could happen for them. Aang was someone special despite, or maybe _because_ , of what had happened to him. He was damaged, that was true, but that didn't mean he was unable to feel anything good in his heart. Once he overcame his problems, and she believed he would, perhaps there could be a chance for them.

If not, at least she can be his friend if he ended up with someone else.

She smiled slightly at her father, squeezing his hand. "I know, Dad."

Hakoda smiled back at her and was about to say something when Sokka entered the room with a grin. "Suki is helping him get some classes going. It shouldn't take too long for Aang too reach our level, sis." He sat down with them and grinned. "What did I miss?"

The other two exchanged glances, then said together, "Nothing."

Sokka crossed his arms, doubt on his face, but still grinning smugly. "Uh huh, then why is Katara blushing?"

She firmly said, "I am not!" But she knew it was a lie, since the feeling of heat had entered her cheeks at the thought of Aang as more than her friend. God, she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her to avoid this embarrassment.

Sokka looked mighty pleased with himself when he cooed, "Smoochy, smoochy, someone's in love." He even made kissing faces at her, like a ten yea old would do. So immature!

Katara decided to turn the tables on her brother. "When are you going to tell Suki that you like her?"

A telltale blush covered his cheeks as he scowled at her. "That's different," he snapped, no longer in control of the teasing.

Knowing she had gotten the best of him, she smirked. "Oh yeah? How?" she challenged.

He started to say something, but groaned and muttered something she didn't hear, though she was sure it was nothing nice. Chuckling, she stood. "I have a design to finish before posting it on my site. I'm going to do that while mister Lover-Boy here thinks how his sister bested him again."

He gave her a dark look. "One of these days, Katara, you're going to not like my retaliation."

Katara laughed outright, thinking that, although he was serious and wise, there was a part of him that would always be goofy. "Yeah, sure, Sokka. That will be a scary day." She left the room while he pouted childishly. Hakoda said something to him, but she blocked them out now, thinking about her latest design. Emerald green crystal beads patterned with gold ones. Strands in different alignments, it was going to look like arrow tips going around the wrist.

Upon entering her room, she went to her closet and gathered her supplies, such as the sketchpad used only for her work. One day, her dreams are going to be realized. Touching her necklace, she thought about Kya, a mother who had been beautiful inside and out. When someone was in trouble, she did all she could to help that person out. Katara wondered if she would be proud of her daughter. After Jet had used her, a black pit had seemed to snuff out what light there was, but endurance and realizing that nothing could be changed except for herself had helped her escape the blackness.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her supplies on a table in the corner of the room. Her room was slightly different from the others, with blue-to-purple gradient wallpaper, dark purple blackout curtains, and a queen-sized bed with a dark blue comforter and pillows. Her lamp was normal on the nightstand, with a light tan shade and a thin but tall crystal stand. The dresser was mahogany where beauty products were lined up neatly.

Closing the blackout curtains, she went over to the table and turned on her best light. Katara opened her large suitcase and revealed leveled tiers, separated cubicles displaying small mounds of beads and clasps. Pulling out her sketchbook, she turned to the page of the bracelet, pulled out the colored beads needed as well as threads and clamps, along with a clamp and connectors.

Katara got to work.

Only, after a little while, she stopped, her spine tingling like someone was watching. Glancing at the window, the tingling got stronger, but surely she was overreacting. Since learning about this mistress that had tormented Aang, the feelings have been getting stronger. Heart pounding in sudden fear, she gently put down her craft and tiptoed to the curtains. Once she grasped them, Katara jerked the apart. Looking out, she saw...

Nothing.

No one was there, and the sun was still shining, and people were walking about like normal. The city gleamed in the distance. Taking a deep breath, her heart slowly starting calming down. Her breathing eased as she touched her mother's necklace once more, taking comfort from the familiar item around her neck. Closing the curtains, she went back to her table, and continued to bead her bracelet. But the lingering sense of fear sat in the corner of her mind.

And it was't unfounded, for across the street, a figure was leaning casually on the post for the bus, looking on his phone. But he was no one to trifle with. His blue eyes looked at the house again, at the curtains that blocked the beauty from view. He had many reasons to despise the siblings inside, especially that no-good punk Sokka. After all, he had taken the girl he had wanted, and now he couldn't.

The Mistress who had hired him was going to be pleased. Soon she would have what she wanted, and he would get what he most desired.

Revenge.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

For most of the day, Aang stayed in the Rivers' mini library to work on school stuff. Thanks to Suki, the beginning had been easy to start with. Hours flew by and before he knew it, it was lunch time. When Katara had come in to ask what he would like to eat, he had told her some of that fruit salad would be fine for right then. Still glued to the computer, he finished a piece of homework for History. It was only then that he stopped, tired but pleased. So far, the classes were the usual garden-variety types, though he was able to take an Art class just for fun. It would also help with getting a scholarship for college.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, feeling excitement in his heart. This was what he had been missing for the last two years. Something normal and educational. He was able to forget, at least for a while, about his past. It had been a relief to do something that no sex in it.

Frowning and biting his lip, he looked over at the bag that still held the pencils and paper which Sokka had dropped off. Standing, he walked over, took out the stuff, and unwrapped everything. Sitting at the small round table in the center of the room, Aang knew what he had to do.

His heart started pounding when he visualized the young woman who had tortured him, laughing like his anger and fear were something of a joke. Grabbing a sharpened pencil, willing his hands not to shake, Aang began drawing his tormentor.

(***)

By the time he was done, dinner was underway. His stomach growled, but he remained seated, staring at the cold eyes staring back at him. Gold in real color but dangerous when heated or freezing, they seemed to pierce his soul, as if he had the nerve to display her image. But that was ridiculous, he told himself. She didn't even _know_ about his photographic memory. Now it was going to be her downfall. He was scared, terrified even, but as he gazed into the drawing's face, the will to live, the determination to do better, was stronger.

She had hurt and killed so many others. He remembered Violet, a young woman who'd had so much to live for, whose candle of life had been snuffed out too soon. The guilt was there, but the path to redemption was within distance, in justifying her true killer. He may have pulled the trigger, but the Mistress was the cause.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, but when a knock came to the door, Aang jumped, so intense in his thoughts that the sound was like a canon blast. Unable to understand why he was doing so, he flipped to the back of the book and started sketching something that had been on his mind.

Katara opened the door, her hair looser than before. "Dinner's ready," she said softly with a smile.

He looked up at her, guilt flashing through his gut before he dismissed it. He wasn't ready to show the drawing yet. It took a lot of courage to draw her, but Hakoda had said that when he was ready, Aang could divulge his information.

Taking a breath, he paused in his drawing to ask, "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti. But the meatballs are on the side, so no worries for you." She came into the room to peer at his drawing. "What are you sketching?" she asked curiously.

Aang felt his face flush red. It was a picture of Katara, but it was still in the beginning stages, so it was hard to discern. He closed the book, saying, "I'll show you when it's done, 'kay?"

Katara tilted her head and a rogue curl went into her face. Aang wanted to brush it away and hold that smooth tanned skin, for time to stop while he held her in his arms, to press his lips against hers...

No, bad thought, red zone! He couldn't think that way, nor did he dare hope that Katara would feel anything even remotely close to how he felt about her. Having only known her for a few days, Aang was nonetheless feeling like he could combust in flames every time she looked at him. Somehow, he understood her on a level that ran deeper than the mind.

Katara nodded, bringing him out of his thoughts as she tucked her hair back. "Okay, well, are you ready to eat?"

His growling stomach was answer enough as he packed his things and they left. He said, "Just give me a minute to put this in my room. I'll meet you there." He smiled at her, feeling as if a ton of concrete had lifted off his chest. She left while he went to the room, which was beginning to feel comforting. This did feel like home. For years he had lived in the opulent prison, wishing for his apartment, his parents, and his friends.

Now he had one, a home, with a family who took him in, treated his wounds, and fed him while knowing someone was most likely after him. Aang wasn't sure how to repay their kindness, but there was one thing he was going to do. Despite their need to provide him, Aang didn't want them to afford everything for him. He wanted to get a job, something to start off with. Maybe during dinner he could ask if they knew anywhere that was hiring.

When he entered the dining room, Katara handed him a plate and sat next to him. It made him blush, having her so close, but the warmth in her presence was reassuring, like sinking in a warm bath after a cold day. Come to think of it, that was how he had felt from the first time he saw her. Oh, man, he was in deep.

There was a bowl of shredded mozzarella and garlic bread which he added to his food and began to eat. If Katara took up the arts as a career, she should make culinary her second. The girl could really cook up a great meal.

It was a long time before anyone spoke, but that was okay. The silence was calm and comfortable, nothing like it had been in his prison. Here it was understanding, a silent testament to strength and love. It kind of reminded Aang of his home, a place where parents loved without price, helped without being overbearing.

Deciding now was the time to tell, Aang took a deep breath. "I was thinking of looking for a job," he announced.

The other three occupants stared as if he had grown a second head. "A job, son?" Hakoda asked.

Feeling his face flushed but determined to act on his desires, Aang met his gaze head on. "Yes. I want to be able to support myself and help you guys out." It was the truth, a swell as the fact that he needed to do something during the day besides schoolwork, love it thought he did. It would be nice to get some things eh would need for himself instead of leeching off this kind, small family.

Katara smiled and touched his hand, electrical tingles lighting his nerves. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Aang cleared his throat. "That was what I wanted to ask you guys, actually." He turned to the others. "Is there anywhere close I could go to?"

Sokka and his father looked deep in thought for a about a minute as they ate; then Sokka said, "Well, there is a book shop that's hiring." He shrugged casually, though Aang could tell that there were a million other things he would rather do. "You could inquire about that."

A bookstore? Well, he did like to read, and it would be a good place to start. Maybe they were looking for someone to organize books or work the counter. Hopefully, he wouldn't be such a sick looking person when he went in. This could help make him up. He would never know unless he tried, and if he couldn't get the job, there were surely others. He needed to find his place in this world as well as help out. Aang nodded slowly but surely. "I'll give it a go," he said, taking of bite of spaghetti.

Hakoda smiled at him, warmth in his eyes. It looked a lot like pride. "They're open tomorrow until five p.m. The sooner you start somewhere, the better you will be."

Aang couldn't argue with that, so after the meal and thanking once more for the food, he showered, brushed his teeth, and got into bed, for once not thinking about the mistress. Tomorrow he would go into the store and he prayed things worked out but willing to try again somewhere else. Having taken off the wrapping that Katara had put on, he found that his ribs didn't hurt as much. Still tender but not unbearable.

He yawned, laying on his back and closing his eyes. The last image in his mind was that of ocean blue eyes that calmed his soul.

(***)

Hakoda wished them a good day before heading to the station. Katara decided to drive since she also had her license. Her car was slightly newer than Sokka's, a Mazda in dark blue. Sokka was heading over to Suki's for the day, so it would just be Aang and Katara. The thought had his heart pounding, but he tried to remain casual about it.

Once they were in the car and on the road, Katara spoke. "The bookstore isn't very far from where we live. By bike it takes maybe twenty minutes. Less in the car, closer to ten. Maybe some time down the road we could you a permit then a license, huh?" She smiled at him before focusing once more on driving.

It sounded great to him. With his memory, the tests wouldn't be hard. "You know, I haven't thought about that in years. Kind of hard to think about anything while...down there." Images form his time there started to surface, but he pushed the down resolutely. Aang had to push himself on. That place had no room for his new life now. He shook his head and grinned. "Anyway, I'd like to drive."

Katara looked concerned for a moment before she smiled, seemingly happy that he was pushing himself forward rather than falling back. "That's good, because I know just the place to go whenever your ready."

Happy to spend the time with her he said, "Awesome! I'll have to study after this visit. And I'll have to look up the rules for driving in this state."

She chuckled, grinning as they stopped at a red light. "It's really not hard that hard, Aang."

He tapped his head teasingly. "Photographic memory, Katara. It comes in handy."

"Good, then no trouble," she teased back, grinning wider.

It wasn't long before they reached the shop and as they entered, the smell of fresh books came his nose. Aang took a deep sniff of the stuff and felt his heart calming. Being in the car with Katara was great and they had a good time, but he needed to get his head together to avoid embarrassing himself. He had no idea what he was going to do. The more time he spent with her, the more involved his heart became, and he had to keep a cool head lest she find out about his growing feelings.

A young man with blond hair, gray eyes, and a tan looked up from marking newly arrived books and smiled, a little flirtatiously, at Katara. The looked made Aang's git clench, but he reminded himself that Katara was free to see whomever she wanted. There was no claim to on his part. However, knowing she could handle herself, that didn't stop the protective feelings from raging through his body.

The guy appeared to be in his early twenties and his hair was cut short in a type of faux hawk. Shaved on the back but longer on top and sides. When they reached the counter, the guy came around it, grabbed Katara's hand and lightly placed a kiss on he knuckles. The sight made Aang feel a hot pressure in his chest. It took a moment or him to realize what it was: _Jealousy_.

"Lovely as always, Katara," the guy said, grinning widely. He had a a voice that was light, with a hint of bass to it. He was good looking, and that made the feeling in Aang's chest hotter. Maybe coming here had been a bad idea.

"Hi, Jason, it's nice to see you too, you big flirt," she teased, smiling at him, and Aang looked away, taking deep breaths as casually as possible.

Jason laughed, leaning against the counter. "You know me too well." It was then he glanced at Aang, and there was a look of curiosity in his light eyes. "Who's this?" he asked kindly.

Katara moved over to Aang and grabbed his hand, pulling his forward. The warmth of her skin against his sent tingles up his arm. He hoped he wasn't blushing too much, though he feared you could fry an egg on his face. "This is my friend, Aang. He's new to town."

Jason grinned and held out his hand for Aang to shake, though he was loathe to do it despite how nice the guy seemed. But he steeled his nerves and shook hands. Jason's grip was sturdy, but still kind of scary, considering how many male clients Aang had before. While shaking hands Jason said, "Welcome to our home, Aang. My name is Jason Volt."

"Uh, yeah, glad to meet you, Jason." He released the hand, hopefully not too fast, but by the way Jason raised his brow, the attempt was futile. Aang looked around, some interest coming back into his system. "Nice store," he added politely.

It was a nice place. There was open area amid the bookshelves where guests could check out the hardcovers and paperbacks before buying, with a glass coffee table in the center. The redwood shelves gleamed under the domed lights. Here there was a small counter that held coffee, creamers, tea bags, hot water, and sugar. Coffee sounded really good right then.

Jason smiled, though he stilled looked puzzled somewhat. "Thanks. So what are you looking for, exactly? Maybe I can be of service."

Aang looked back at him, Forcing his nerves to hit the deck and stay there. "I was actually looking for a job. My friend, Sokka, told me about this place."

Jason moved a piece of hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, we're hiring. You're in luck, actually: My boss is in the back room, sorting her numbers." He made a face that was comical. "She can keep them, too. I'd rather sort books."

Aang felt a chuckle in his chest but swallowed it down. He was unsure about the guy, though he did seem to have a sense of humor that most people probably find cute. The feeling of wariness wouldn't let up, though, until he decided Jason was the kind of person not to take advantage of the defenseless.

Jason smiled again. "I'll go get her and an application. Hang tight, will you?" Then he was gone, leaving the other teenagers behind.

Katara chuckled, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Jason is something else, isn't he?" She grinned at Aang, but he when he smiled back, his stomach felt hollow. What if they liked each other? No matter ho many times he told himself it wasn't his business, Aang couldn't help but feel as if his balance was off.

Trying to be casual about it he asked, "Have you two ever been together?" _Or plan to?_ he added silently.

At that she laughed outright. "Jason? Are you kidding me?" Still giggling, she shook her head. "No, no, we're just friends. He's flirtatious like that with every girl he meets, but he's already with someone. He's twenty three years old and happily engaged."

Since he had been so focused on the flirting, it never occurred to him to look for an engagement ring. Or any ring for that matter. The pressure in his chest lessened, knowing she was being honest, but some of his bitterness remained. Marriage; it was something that seemed like a dream, a wonderful dream, back when he was fifteen before the kidnapping. But now it seemed impossibly out of reach. Aang doubted he would ever be a groom.

His expression must have showed some of that pain and bitterness because Katara had stopped laughing, concern creasing her brow. "Hey, what's wrong?" She touched his arm...

 _Cold laughter echoed in his ear as the beating took his breath, then he was shoved onto the bed, naked, bruises forming on his already battered form. The mistress said, "No one will want you now, boy. No one but us..."_

Aang came out of the vision and jumped back, breath coming in fast. It had been a while since visions like that popped up, but this one...it was painful because it was _true_. No one would want him in that way. He was thin and scarred and bruised in places he hadn't thought could bruise before. The memories were there, soaked in anger and darkness, leaving him in the blackness of his thoughts.

Unable to calm his breathing down, he looked at Katara, and that was when the door to the back opened, Jason came in, followed by a shorter woman with graying brown hair. Her green eyes sparkled merrily. In her pale hands was an application.

They hadn't noticed Aang in his anxiety, so, with a huge effort, Aang pushed his mind away from that place and focused on the present. He needed a job and, damn it, he wasn't going to let that bitch stop him. That same determination came to him again and flushed out his attack, but it drained him. Katara seemed to understand what had happened and gave him an encouraging but sad smile. Taking a deep breath, he returned it with a smaller one of his own.

By that time the woman and Jason had reached them. He said, "Aang, this is Mrs. Teresa Nolan. She runs this place."

Mrs. Nolan smiled at him kindly. "Welcome, my boy," she said, her tone warm. Her eyes looked him over and he flushed, wondering what she saw. Probably a too pale, sickly looking teenager. But he didn't feel scared in her presence. If anything, his heart rate started calming the moment she spoke. Instinctively, he knew she was a safe person.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said politely, feeling most of his unease melting away.

"You seem like a nice and respectful young man." Mrs. Nolan nudged Jason with a smirk. "Someone should take that lesson," she added teasingly.

He rolled his eyes in good humor and flashed a a simple silver ring. "Last I check, Felicia likes my manners."

She sighed in faux disappointment. "What my niece sees in you I will never know," she moaned, though her eyes were twinkling merrily. "She could have married a doctor."

Jason pouted, though Aang could tell he was suppressing a smile. "Yeah, yeah, like we haven't heard that before."

Vision completely forgotten, Aang laughed, and Katara chuckled along. These two were pretty funny; and it helped relieve the rest of his anxiety like the sun breaking through the clouds. Mrs. Nolan grinned at him. "Now, Aang, you were looking for a job, correct?"

He grinned back, completely at ease. "Yes, ma'am."

She wave her hand imperiously. "Please, Teresa will do." She held out the application, once page, double-sided. "The process is very simple, my dear. Just fill this out and I will look it over when you're done. You can do it here or at home. It's your choice."

Choice. Such a simple word but with a large meaning. He hadn't had any choice when he was taken. There were no options, Nothing to give him hope of freedom. But here, this woman whom he just met, was giving him a choice. It might seem stupid to most people, but to someone like him, it was a big deal. He took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it here, Teresa."

She seemed to pleased when he called her by her given name because she positively beamed. "Alright, then! You can use the open area there, Aang. Would you like something to drink?"

Aang thought for a moment before replying. "Some water would be nice, if you don't mind."

Her smile was warm. "Not a problem at all." She shooed him away and he walked over to do the application. A moment later a plastic cup of water was set before him. He gave his thanks, took a sip, then began.

(***)

It didn't take long before they left the bookstore smiling, because after Teresa had looked over his application, she interviewed him and, with the consensus of Jason, who turned out to be the manager, Aang now had a new job.

It was simple, just label and sort books as they come in, but with the business being as popular as it was, Teresa was willing to pay him $15 an hour part-time. That worked for him just fine, especially since she knew he was being home-schooled at the moment. Excitement thrummed in his veins and the grin just wouldn't go away. He couldn't believe his luck; next week he would start his first job.

Teresa said she would introduce him to a couple of other people working there then, since they don't start until a little later in the morning, but that was okay. Right now, with Katara at his side, the sun shined brighter, and his nerves were calm. Once they were on the way to get ice to celebrate, Aang couldn't contain his glee. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'll be working at somewhere I actually like and with people who seem to like me."

She laughed loudly, grinning broadly at the road. "I had a feeling they were going to like you, Aang." Her hand left the wheel and enclosed around his as they stopped at a red light. She looked across at him. "I'm really proud of you."

The sincerity in her voice made tears brim his eyes, but he blinked them back, too happy to want to cry. "I have you guys to thank," he said, feeling the truth in his words.

Katara blushed bashfully as they started forward again. "I don't know about that."

"Katara, I mean it," he replied seriously. "If Sokka hadn't found me, I would probably still be on the streets right now. If you hadn't sheltered me, I would be starving. Without Suki, I never would have found friends again."

They were silent for a while and Aang wondered if he had said too much. Did his feelings come out in his tone? Was she thinking about his words? Did Katara believe them?

It wasn't until they reached an ice cream parlor that she spoke. "Aang, as long as you have hope, and believe in us, we'll be by your side for life. Remember? We're family and we will fight for you." She reached over to touch his shoulder. "You don't need to thank us for that; we're in this together. Alright?"

Aang lifted a hand and covered hers, never wanting her touch to stop sending pleasant tingles on contact. He wanted her in his life for so many reasons, one being that she was his friend, one of few he could rely on when something went sour. She was his hope, and Sokka as well as Suki lending him strength.

Treasure didn't mean gold or jewels in his mind. To him, the most valuable thing was trust, a keepsake that kept hope alive. No matter how bad things got, at least Aang knew he wasn't alone. Not anymore.

He gave her a hand a strong squeeze, smiled, and said, "I know. I'll remember."

And he would not forget.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

 _Two Months Later_

In the two months since being found by Sokka, Aang Windstorm had never been happier. He had completed his freshman online courses and was almost finished with his sophomore ones. Nearly every day he drew in his art book, mostly pictures of Katara, but of other things to add to his portfolio when it was time to take college courses.

His job was awesome; he loved being around all the books and seeing what was in stock. He had been alone for so long, sometimes he wondered if it was all an elaborate dream. But no; every time Aang woke in the morning as the sun rose, he took a deep breath and grinned to himself. Today was Saturday, and he decided to not work on school for the day; he was so far ahead already it wouldn't hurt to take the day off.

Mrs. Nolan, who insisted on being called Teresa, only let him work from Monday to Friday. He had the weekends off for himself. She had said that he was still a teenager and needed a break every weekend before coming back to the grind. He was grateful for her support and decided not to argue too hard.

Stretching and yawning, Aang rubbed his eyes as sunlight filtered in his bedroom windows. Ever since getting the job, he had made it a point to make the room more like him. At first he had been unsure of how it should look: Bright and cheery like his room back home, or dark and quiet. Pieces of him had been taken, but he had found that he hadn't lost the love for bright colors, so he decided to go cheery with a hint of darker tones.

A golden-orange duvet with black sheets and pillowcases adorned the bed, white curtains slightly open to allow light but with black on the other side to block it if so desired, and some personal products of his own on the dresser. The digital alarm clock read a little after nine in the morning.

Standing, he walked over to the dresser and looked at himself in the large, square mirror. No longer pale, Aang's skin had gained a healthy peach color, the circles gone from his eyes, and the bruising he'd had had disappeared from his body. He was a glowing, healthy teenager again, though he tended to skip meals every now and then when he was working on school or art. Otherwise, he looked like an older version of how he had been before the kidnapping.

Thanks to his friends, he had gained a healthy amount of weight and had a bit of muscle on him now. Katara and Sokka helped him eat meals, starting low to in order for him regain his appetite again. There was a free gym in town where they went to at least twice a week. Katara had helped with changing his bandages until the wound from the glass table had closed up. His mind was better, too. Even the nightmares weren't as frequent as before.

After dressing and combing his hair, Aang went into the kitchen, where Katara was making breakfast of oatmeal and fruit slices. Sokka was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Sokka?"

Katara looked up. "Still sleeping, so I decided to get something for myself for a change." She smiled at him and his heart galloped in his chest. It seemed that no matter how long he had been around her, there was no stopping his reactions to her beauty. She was a gorgeous person in and out. Katara was going to make some guy very happy. Even f it wasn't him.

She asked, "Would you like something too, Aang?"

Aang shook his head, both in answer and to stop his thoughts. "Nah, I'm good with some cereal and toast." He went over to the fridge and pulled down some Fruit Loops. As he placed two pieces of bread into the toaster, he poured milk into the bowl and waited.

Since that day, he had gotten to know this family. Sokka, it turned out, was a real technical genius. He could take apart and put back together almost anything from cellphones, laptops, and tablets, as well as cars and other automobiles. His favorite color was auburn (what a shock), and his favorite food was steak. Sarcasm was his way of living life or handling grief.

Katara was another matter. She was strong, with a mother's love and strength of a warrior. Her favorite color was purple (indigo) and her favorite food was spiced apples. She loved bubble baths and swimming in pools, though she wasn't a fan of the beach.

The toast popped up, then was buttered, and they wandered to the table to eat. The silence was comfortable if a little nerve wracking, at least on his part. His crush had started to grow more, though he was afraid to give the feeling a name. Aang had never felt anything like it before. Any crush he'd had before paled in comparison to this one. A couple of times, he had wanted to admit that he liked her, but had always chickened out at the last minute.

In just a couple more weeks, he would be starting Junior Year. The vacation had flown by; he had no idea where it had gone. Hakoda, who had become something like a father figure since his was gone, had arranged for Aang to be put into classes. Having almost finished his online classes for Sophomores, the principal had no qualms about the boy entering for that year and the next.

The idea made his stomach fill with jittery nerves, but despite that, he was looking forward to going to school. The fear of being discovered what he had been before all but disappeared. There was no way anyone else would know about his forced prostitution. No one had to know; he mostly wanted to keep his head down and get through the rest of school without trouble.

He had been thinking about some things the last couple of weeks. His father, for one. How was he doing, if he was still alive? He hadn't told Hakoda about his suspicions about him, or that he was even around. The mistress could have him, or he was killed. But Aang refused to believe that. There was a chance his dad was alive. He felt it was about time to get him back.

The thought brought his mother to the forefront. At least it was a certainty of her being alive. But so far, he hadn't had the courage to see her. Suki had asked him loads of times if he was ready but each time, something held him back. Could it be the fact that his father wasn't around? Partly, but it was something else. What if she didn't believe that he was her son? She thought him to be dead. He could only hope that, when they did meet again, she would recognize the fifteen-year-old she raised.

A question came to mind and he looked at the girl in front of him. "Hey, Katara?"

She had just taken a bit of cantaloupe, so she swallowed then said, "Yeah, Aang?"

He frowned at her. "You've known Suki for a couple of years."

Katara frowned back him in curiosity. "Give or take a couple weeks. Why?"

Taking a deep breath, he asked lowly, "Did you ever meet her, my mother?"

Putting down the fruit, she furrowed her brow, causing a little wrinkle. He resisted smoothing it away as she answered. "Well, no, actually. Suki told us once that she wasn't one for company after someone she loved had vanished." She shrugged sadly. "I didn't think much of it at the time except feeling sad for her losses, though I wasn't sure it was you or her husband who had gone away."

Sighing, Aang twiddled his thumbs. "I've been thinking that it...might be time to see her. Before school starts."

There was silence for a long time. The thought had crossed his mind from time to time in the last couple of weeks, but it was only last night after dinner that he really starting thinking it was time. He was healthy, stronger, and wiser than before; Suki gave him lessons on defending himself, and he knew what to look for when it came to detecting danger. At least he wasn't too afraid of being touched, anymore, but there was still a long way to go before he was ready for anything remotely sexual.

He took a shuddering breath, still facing the floor. "It's just that... For a long time, all I wanted was to be free from that place. And now that I have that freedom, I want to use it right. Seeing my mother would help me reconnect to who I was before."

"Aang," Katara said softly, and when he looked at her, there was a sad smile on her face, understanding in her blue eyes that warmed his chest. "You don't have to explain anything to me. If you want to see your mother, than you have every right to do so."

He smiled to show his appreciation for her encouragement and reached over, grasping her hand. That zing hadn't lessened; if anything, it was stronger than ever. It was getting harder to keep his heart to himself, but that fear, fear of rejection, fear of expectation, kept his mouth shut. Kind and beautiful though Katara is, he couldn't not expect her to remain celibate because he still wasn't sure he was ready for intimacy.

Clearing his throat, he removed his hand and stood up. For a moment he thought he saw hurt flash in her, but then she smiled warmly, so it must have been his imagination. She said, "Suki might be home; want to give her a call?"

He nodded and went back to his room, saying, "I'll be right back."

He had been able to save some money to get a smartphone, a sleek black number with a six inch screen. Aang unlocked it and opened his contacts. Having them memorized, Kuzon's and Zuko's, as well as some of his other friends' numbers, were logged in, but so far he hadn't had the guts to cal any of them. One was the worry that they were old; another was that he wasn't ready.

They all probably believed he was dead. If he called out of the blue, how would they react? To them, it would be like talking to a ghost.

Pushing them from his mind, he looked up Suki's number and pressed the call button. Heart pounding at the thought of his decision, he waited.

After two rings, she answered, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Suki," he replied, feeling his throat tighten at hearing his friend's voice. Sometimes it amazed him still that she was around, that his sister by everything but blood could calm his home ache. "Are you home?"

 _"Yeah. I'm enjoying a nice lazy day."_ He could hear the snap of a a cover, and figured she had been reading a book. _"So what's up, Aang?"_

Taking a breath to cal himself, he then replied, "I think it's time, Suks."

There was a pause on the other end. Suki would know what Aang meant. They had spoken about it before. But now, the decision was real, and he needed her help.

Finally she said, _"I'll be right over, little brother. Are you sure you're ready, though?"_

"No," he admitted, "not completely. But I want to see her, all the same. I-I need her to know that I'm alive."

 _"Alright, I'm on my way."_

"Thanks, sis," he said before hanging up. After all this time, Linda would be seeing him again. His mother didn't know he was around, that he had escaped, because Aang didn't want her to know. Suki promised she wouldn't say anything about him.

Now, with his Junior Year around the corner, it was time.

(***)

Katara had offered to go with him, but Aang felt that he should do this on his own. Suki informed him on the way that Linda lived farther down the beach, more or less on her own. Katara had never met her because his mother didn't go out much, even when Suki had asked her before if she wanted to meet her friends.  
According to her, Linda had become increasingly recluse in the last two years and didn't fancy talking to people.

"But if that's true," he said warily, "how can she talk to me? I'll be a stranger."

They were driving to the edge of town. It was going to take at least forty minutes to arrive at his mother's house. His nerves were quaking to the point that it was a miracle he didn't fall apart.

Suki smiled, though it had a hint of grimace to the expression. "Well, maybe," she said slowly, "but Mom would still be happy to see you're alive."

"And you didn't tell her about me, right?"

"Of course," she affirmed in slight annoyance. "Look, everything will be fine. Just relax right now, okay?"

Easier said than done, but Aang did his best to take her advice. It wouldn't do to stress over something like this. Either it was going to work out or it wasn't. In the meantime, he decided to look around as they left the main hub, with a warm breeze ruffling his hair from the open window.

Freedom was a dangerous thing, he knew, but the sensation of it was still kind of foreign to him. In the two years of his imprisonment, it was amazing to be out in the world, figuring himself out and remembering how things were before in comparison.

It was amazing how things had changed.

They remained silent throughout the rest of the drive, but Aang didn't mind. It was a comfortable silence that only sibling-friends could understand. Suki's solid strength and warmth was on his side, her love powerful, even when she had thought he was dead. He couldn't of asked for a better sister.

The buildings had grown slightly sparse, but the city limits were still beautiful. On their left was the coast, a beach with white sands and glittering waves. On the end of the beach, near a dock, a small house on stilts sat among the short dunes. It was slightly careworn, as if the person inside didn't pay too much attention to detail.

But there was something that Aang recognized almost immediately: On the ledge of a window facing them, a flower box grew begonias. His mother's favorite flowers.

Memories of that bloom made tears well in his eyes as Suki stopped the car. When he was a child, his mother would collect them to braid a flower crown. They were always beautiful, but he used to comment on how sad it was that they were dying after being plucked from the ground.

 _His mother had laughed. "Oh, Aang, much like your father, caring for all things alive." She leaned in close and whispered, "But you know what?"_

 _Five year old Aang looked at her. "What, Mommy?" he asked softly, gray eyes wide with wonder._

 _"For every flower plucked, one more beautiful will take its place." She placed a kiss on his forehead as he smiled while she placed the finished crown on his head. "Remember, sweetheart, even when gone, a seed remains."_

It wasn't until now that he began to understand what she meant. His family had lost so much, Aang himself had been taken and beaten and molested. But that tiny seed, that small sprout of hope, had never completely been weeded in his heart.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the closed curtains. Heart in his throat, he said, "She's in there." Swallowing down a sob, he covered his mouth. "My mom will finally know about me."

Suki grabbed his free hand. "It's going to shock her, Aang. Do you want me to go with you?"

Aang thought for a moment, but the idea of Suki walking up there with him...it didn't feel right, somehow. This felt like something he had to do alone.

He shook his head and opened the door. "Just stay here," he said softly. "Okay?"

She seemed to understand his meaning because she nodded. "Alright."

Leaving the car behind, he crossed the street and walked up to the front door, heart beating faster now than ever. His mom was just inside, believing he was gone for good. What a shock it was going to be when she saw him again.

Once he raised his hand, however, he hesitated. Did Aang really have the right to just barge in on his mother? She had had made a life of her own here, where neither man was around, him or his dad. Aang bit his lip uncertainly, then straightened his shoulders, and knocked.

Movement could be heard in the house. He released a slow breath as the sounds got closer. His mouth went dry as the handle turned. When the door opened, he felt the air freeze in his lungs.

Though there was definitely gray strands in the auburn locks and a few additional wrinkles on her face, his mother didn't look any less beautiful. Her green eyes, though lovely as he remembered, were darker, sorrow and anger and tiredness weighing her gaze. She was thin, but not so much as to appear skeletal. She wore a red jersey and blue shorts.

She looked at him, narrowing her gaze. "Can I help you, young man?" Her tone was cautious, like one would have when...meeting a stranger. Like him...

There were a lot of things he wanted to say to her, but glue seemed to close his throat shut. He cleared his throat, then forced himself to speak. "Are you Linda Windstorm?"

Suspicion came to her gaze. No wonder; he made himself out as a creep. "Who wants to know?" she said lowly, dangerous.

He cleared his throat by swallowing, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Well, ma'am, I..." Aang trailed off, lifting his hand and rubbing the bracelet for courage.

His mother looked at his movement sharply. When her eyes widened in shock, she demanded, "Let me see your wrist!"

Aang jumped in surprise, heart pounding louder that it was almost a miracle it didn't escape. "I-"

But she had reached out and grasped his bracelet, yanking it towards her. His reaction was automatic; he pulled away in fright. Gentle touches he could handle, not sudden ones. But the woman had gotten a look at the bracelet; there was a glaze of tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she murmured shakily, meeting his gaze, looking at him for an answer. "How did you get my son's bracelet?"

Tears burned his eyes as he said softly, "You do recognize me, don't you?"

His mother looked at him, _really_ looked at him, seeing his medium brown hair and gray eyes, eyes that he had inherited from his father. The tears spilled from her green eyes, which helped his turn hazel in the light, gray and green together.

Linda clasped a hand to her mouth."Oh my God," she whispered, eyes widening. "It can't be..." She hesitated, then asked, "Is-is that you, Aang?" Her voice choked on his name.

Tears flowed and he smiled shakily, nodding. "It's me, Mom. I'm alive."

Linda didn't seem to think he was. Her hand, the one not covering her mouth, stretched out. But she hesitated in touching his cheek. Taking the initiative, Aang grabbed that hand and placed it where it was meant to, to prove that he was indeed there, flesh and blood.

Hers and Joshua's.

His voice choked, he mumbled, "I'm here, I'm not dead. I came to find you."

Linda started sobbing, but there was a smile on her face. "Aang, my son." She caressed his face with both hands now, eyes shining with incredulity and love. "You're here. My baby boy." She didn't seem able to hold back anymore; she wrapped him in her arms, and Aang clung to her just as desperately, sobbing into her neck. Linda was kissing his hair over and over, though she had to stretch up to do so.

They laughed and cried together, staying in the embrace for a long time before she leaned back, grinning. "You've gotten so tall."

He gave a watery laugh. "Growth spurt."

She chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Just like your father." Chin wobbling, she brushed his hair away from his eyes. Linda shook her head with small laugh. "You look just like him, sweetheart. But you definitely have some green in those grays of yours."

Aang laughed because, damn, it felt good and wonderful, to be around someone else from his past, someone he had grown close to before the nightmare. He wiped his face, grinning. "Yeah, I've been told." He looked down, feeling his throat clog up.

"What is it, Aang?" she said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, raising it. "Nothing, Mom. I just missed you so much." His gut seemed to hurt from so much crying, but he couldn't stem the flow completely.

Linda hugged him again, holding him like he was still the five-year-old of way back when. "I've missed you too, sweetheart. I died a little every day, thinking I'd lost you."

He closed his eyes tightly, and he made a promise from his heart of hearts. "I'm not going anywhere, Mom. I swear."

She choked out a laugh, tightening her hold, then nodded. "A piece of me still believed."

He looked at her, grin back in place. " _For every flower plucked, the seed remains_ , right?"

She nodded. "Always, Aang." Linda held him close, and whispered the words he had wanted to hear for two long years. "Welcome home."

It did, indeed, feel like home.

* * *

 **I'm not going to lie; I bawled when I wrote this. It seemed so real in my mind. Just picturing it all happening made me cry. Hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Suki smiled as she watched mother and son reunite. When the two of them finally stopped hugging, Aang turned and waved at her before following Linda into the house. Unsure if she should stay or leave, she took out her phone and texted Aang, asking what he wanted. He replied back saying that it was okay if she left because he wanted to get reacquainted with mom. Suki understand and texted back that she would head home. That was fine with him and, checking for traffic, she turned around and headed back the way they had come.

Suki didn't even feel left out because she had seen Linda often enough. Plus, there was something she wanted to do back at the house.

She had been a little nervous when Linda had grabbed the bracelet on Aang's wrist because she knew he still had trouble with touching in general. In the last couple of months he had come a long way in his recovery. But there were some instances where his past got the better of him. Sudden movements out of the corner of his eye would make him jump, loud noises made him flinch, and the nightmares hadn't completely gone.

Her brother had been through hell and back. When she first saw him that day in the cafe, it was as if her past had come alive again. All she had wanted to do was hug him, and she had, without thinking that it might scare him. Of course, Suki hadn't known about the mistress or the terrible torture Aang had been under. But still; when dealing with someone who had been gone for so long with so much abuse on their mind, that person could have changed for the worst.

Taking the route back home, Suki thought about her own past. Her parents had died when she was young, but she remembered them clearly. She had been at the park with a friend along with her father, who had agreed to watch Suki for that weekend, and when they had arrived back at Suki's, they saw the smoke and the house in flames. Police and firefighters were on the scene.

She may not have a photographic memory like Aang, but she will never forget the image that burned in her mind.

It was some time after the fire that she learned of her parents' deaths.

Tears clogged her throat as she pulled onto the road leading to her friends' house. She couldn't recall how long she had sat in that police station, waiting for her parents, ones that would not come back. Her adoptive parents, the Windstorms, were good people, and she loved them, but sometimes she would feel that ache for her old ones.

Walking up to Sokka's and Katara's door, she didn't bother knocking, since they knew she pretty much lived there too. Hakoda had made it clear that she was always welcome in their house; they even had a spare key for her in case she needed to get away. Their trust was humbling and wonderful.

Once inside, her thoughts, inevitably, turned to relationships. After all this time, these last two months, she had noticed that Aang and Katara had gotten closer, but she knew it wasn't platonic, even though they both worked hard to keep it that way.

It was clear to her, if not them, how much they cared for each other in a romantic way. It was in their gazes, their touches, and their tones of voices, but both seemed to be completely blind to it. Suki wished they would get on with it, but perhaps it was also best that they take it slow. God knows, they need time to get to each other better, as well as defeat their demons from the past.

Sitting on the sofa, she thought about Sokka, his dark brown hair always in a ponytail, or _wolftail_ as he liked to call it, those deep blue eyes that made her heart speed up, his tender expression when he looked at his little sister like she was his number one girl. He was a fine young man, someone a person can rely on despite his stupid jokes; he was funny even without them.

But he was also strong, kind, and selfless. He liked caramel popcorn and late night movies. More than once she had caught him staring at her with an expression she wasn't sure what to name, but it always had a sort of tension to it, as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind at the last minute.

 _Could_ he like her as she did him?

Was he secretly in love with her?

Suki desperately wanted to find out if that was the case, but she was scared. Damn it, she shouldn't be this afraid! But...that conviction didn't change the truth. The idea of rejection, the loss of her friend...it made her chest painfully tight just thinking about the possibility.

Footsteps coming her way alerted her. She looked up and felt her heart squeeze at the sight of her friend. Sokka looked as handsome as ever, though to her, he always had been. He was wearing a look off-white t-shirt and gray sweats, looking adorably rumpled.

He smiled when their eyes met and she hoped to God that her blush wasn't obvious. "Hey, you," he said casually, sitting next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders, like he had done loads of times before.

But that didn't stop the heat from scorching her skin pleasantly under his arm.

Suki grinned, hoping her heart would calm fruitlessly. "Hi, Sokka."

When he looked around, she knew who he was looking, and his question confirmed it. "Where's Aang?" There was some concern in his voice that she found endearing. Aang had become like a brother to him since that fateful day.

She grinned at him. "He finally plucked up the courage to see Mom."

His eyes met her in surprise. "Really? How did that go?" he asked after her nod.

"Pretty well, considering." She decided not to mention the scare she'd had about the bracelet; Linda didn't know that it was her son at first and had assumed the worse.

He looked joyous for Aang, but there was still a liver of worry. "Did she scare him?"

"A little," she admitted. "But afterwards, they seemed to hit it off. He said I could come back here until the visit was done, but I think Mom will being him home." She shrugged, feeling pleased that he hadn't let down his arm yet. "Who knows; maybe you and Katara can finally meet her."

Sokka nodded thoughtfully. "I always did wonder what kind of woman Linda was." He paused, then added, "Speaking of my sister, have you noticed how close she and Aang seemed to become?"

Knowing exactly what he meant, she smirked. "Worried about him defiling her?" she teased.

He flushed, grimacing. "No, not at all. I meant that..." He groaned before admitting, "I think they _like_ each other!"

Suki laughed, euphoria thrumming in her at riling him up. "Don't miss much, do you?" she asked humorously.

Scowling playfully at her, he retorted, "Not my fault I have a sixth sense about this kind of thing."

"Oh, really? Then why haven't you noticed-" She cut herself off, horrified about what she had almost let slip. He could not know about her feelings for him; their friendship was beautiful, if frustrating at times. But she didn't want to lose him over something that he may not even feel.

Sokka raised his brows, indicating that he had noticed her slip. "Noticed what, Suki?" His voice, which had been casual so far, had deepened, and the tone was doing horrible yet wonderful things to her belly.

Her cheeks flushed; heat radiated from her face as she mumbled, looking down, "Nothing, it's not important."

The hand on her shoulder tightened. The other one gently grasped her chin, lifting her face up to his. He studied her for a few moments, and Suki was positive that he could hear her thrumming heart. He took a breath as if calming down, then asked, "Take a walk with me?"

Startled she said, "A walk?"

He grinned, though, for some inexplicable reason, it seemed a little forced to her. "Yeah, a walk. You know, enjoying the scenery and all that." He released her and stood up, saying, "I'll get dressed and be right back." He left without waiting for her to reply.

What could he possibly want to go on a walk for? Did he realize that she liked him and wanted to let her down gently? Did he at least suspect about her feelings and wanted to explain that he still loved Yue? Both scenarios sounded depressing.

Oh, boy, this was going to be a long walk.

(***)

Sokka was silently freaking out.

He and Suki had left the house a little while ago, enjoying the sights and sounds of home. There was a reason why he had wanted to bring her out here, but now that they were, he kind of wished they had stuck it out at the house. It was no mystery why his heart was galloping like a wild horse on a rampage. With the beautiful and kind girl by his side, Sokka was sure his face as completely flushed red. At least it was a warm day, so maybe he could pass it off as something from the heat.

They went to an ice cream parlor, checked out some music, and went to see Teresa, who offered some books that were on sale. Suki found a romance of the west and, hoping that it made him seem better in her eyes, Sokka bought it for her, despite her protest.

Afterwards, they went to their special place, the same one they had taken Aang to that day. Breathing in the salty air, Sokka couldn't think of anything more appealing that sitting by the girl he secretly loved and watching sailboats glide across the blue surface.

Suki gave a content sigh, leaning on her elbows in the grass. "This day has been nice." She looked over at him with such a gentle smile that it made his breath catch silently. "Thank you for this, Sokka."

He cleared his throat, hoping the blush wasn't too obvious. "Yeah, you're welcome."

Judging by the tilt of her head in concern, the blush was noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked, raising a hand to his face. "You look kind of red. You're not sick, are you?"

If he was sick, then he never wanted to get better, but all he said was, "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" she asked, feeling his cheeks now.

Sokka grabbed her hands and pulled them down, but couldn't make himself let go. Her skin was slightly calloused but soft. He smiled. "I am. It's just warm today."

Suki looked at him carefully before seeming to take his semi truth. "Okay."

The silence between them stretched endlessly, and Sokka wandered away in his thoughts. Would Yue have approved of Suki? They did become friends the year before the accident that had taken the white haired girl's life. Two years they were friends until that dreadful day. He would never forget the smell of burning rubber and blood, the scream that Suki gave when they realized what had happened.

The car had struck Yue head on, killing her instantly. No one should look like a lifeless doll, eyes opened but gassy, unseeing. The ground was red, her tanned limbs crooked, and a trickled of that same, life-giving liquid left her by the mouth.

Sokka had cradled Yue right there on the street, crying, yelling, wishing it hadn't happened. But it did, and he had remained in a stupor for a couple of months. He had been in love with her, the girl he believed he would one day marry. When she died, he had been inconsolable, but Suki never stopped trying to get him out of his funk.

Eventually he opened up, little by little, until he could joke again, to shine like he had before. Of course, some of the sadness about Yue lingered in his heart and mind, but the possibility of a new love, though terrifying, was exhilarating. This past year he had grown to love Suki and wanted to be with her, but a shadow of doubt remained.

What if she died next? Sokka didn't think his heart could handle it.

But he wanted to be with her.

So, with a deep breath, he muttered, "Suki?"

Her cobalt eyes peered at him. "Yes?"

He met her gaze, feeling his nerves shake with the amount of love he felt for this young woman. "I'm going to do something that you may or may not like, but I need you to trust me."

Looking slightly alarmed at first, Suki slowly nodded. "I do, Sokka." Then she grinned. "Unless it involves stealing Pizza Planet food, then you're on your own."

He had to laugh a little before becoming sober. "Close your eyes?" he requested softly.

Now she looked a little nervous, but did as asked. Suki breath seemed to be a bit faster than before, but maybe that was his own; his pulse was rocketing a little higher as the seconds passed.

Hoping that she would not murder him for doing this, Sokka grasped her hands and moved closer. He became highly aware of the fact that his hands were sweaty, but Suki didn't pull away. In fact she gripped just a little more tightly. Her breath smelled of strawberry ice cream, her favorite, and her hair like almonds.

Eyes fluttering closed, Sokka slowly, gently, brought his mouth to hers...and kissed those tempting lips.

Suki's intake of breath made him want to deepen the kiss, but he kept it gentle, making sure she felt safe. To his delight, she began to kiss back, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he fell back against the sun-soaked grass. Her weight on top of him as thrilling. Suki's hands grabbed his shirt as the kiss went deeper, but still sweet, and Sokka couldn't think, could only feel the warmth of her body and the sun on his face, her scent entering his lungs.

He could die like this.

Suki pulled away from him, her face adorably flushed as her fingers played with his shirt collar. She grinned shyly. "Hi," she breathed.

Heart still galloping in his chest, Sokka smiled, tightening his hold. "Hello," he murmured with a grin.

She giggled and the warmth in his chest flared brighter because it was so rare to hear her make that sound. It made her natural beauty come out in clarity.

Brushing a piece of hair from her face, she said, "Well, that happened."

He laughed, unsure why he found that wording funny, but he suspected relief had something to do with it. After a moment Suki began to laugh with him, burying her face in his chest. He covered his face with one hand. "Oh, God," he wheezed. "Why are we laughing?"

Chortling, she raised her rumpled head to beam at him. "I'm not sure," she managed, "but I'm glad."

Sokka squeezed her waist. "Me too. I honestly thought you were going to beat me up for that."

Her face mock-serious, she pursed her lips. "Well, I still might." Then she grinned. "But only because you're an idiot."

He shook his head in fake horror. "Oh, no, but I so do understand. Just spare the wolftail, I tell you!"

She kissed him, laughing, before pulling back. "I've been wanting to that for a while now," she admitted in a quiet voice.

His face dreamy, he replied, "Yeah, me too, Suki." He gave a light kiss and asked, "Would you like to be my girlfriend? And go on a proper date?"

Suki smiled mischievously. "This didn't count?"

He blushed harder, thinking maybe he should not have said that. "Uh, I mean... It could have been, if you want to believe that."

Suki narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I'll definitely count it." He expression softened as she caressed her cheek against his, making Sokka's heart rate soar. "I count today very much."

Sokka nuzzled her back, kissing her neck slightly, and felt her shiver. "Still, I want to take you out to dinner. Maybe tomorrow?"

She smiled gently, playing with his shirt. "I'd like that, Sokka."

And he just had to kiss her smiling mouth again, feeling his burn from the amount of love and care he felt at that moment.

Sokka's life was finally clicking into place.

* * *

 **Finally done; thought Sukka was needed first, now I can focus a little more on Kataang. But for now, I'm going to take a break because I want to write a little more of my novel that I've been sadly slacking on. But don't worry; you won't wait for too long, my fans.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

 _'So, the little brat has found his mother,'_ Azula thought to herself, sitting on her bed and staring at the face on her tablet. The square face of a boy about nineteen was peering at her on their secure network. His brown hair was neat, chin length, parted precisely down the middle. His blue eyes were like ice chips.

Even his lust was darker than her own, and she felt vaguely uncomfortable about it, but he was an excellent informant. He would always bring the news that she inquired of him. That was his best purpose.

"And the so-called sister?" she asked softly with a slight sneer, still not believing that the little peasant was in any way related to her wayward prisoner.

The boy, Hahn, scowled as he answered, _"She and that little man-whore are together now."_ The anger in his tone almost vibrated their connection, but he took a deep breath to cool some of it. _"First Yue Luna, now Suki Fronds. When I destroy him, Sokka will regret the day he stole my women from me."_

His mispronunciation of Sokka Rivers name made feel a flare of amusement. Soak-ka he said it as. Hahn had once told her that he believed Yue, the girl who had died in a rundown, would be his wife after high school, but the plan had been thwarted because she and Sokka had gotten together after being friends since in diapers.

It was nauseating, to say the least. What were love and friendships when only power and fear mattered? Azula herself had had only two friends, but they betrayed her. After her mother, Ursa, had divorced Ozai and taken her brother, there was no one around to really control Azula. She had been twelve at the time, and her true nature, not unlike her father's, began to surface.

Not wanting to think about those two traitors, Azula brought her mind back to the task at hand. "Yes, he will pay the price for those thefts." She thought for a moment, plotting. "Let's see how far this can go. You said that Katara might be starting to fall for Aang?"

He smiled sneeringly, mouth twisting. _"Oh, yeah. She tries to hide it, but I can tell that the whore is falling for him big time. If they get together, we can tear them apart. Revenge would be sweeter for both parties."_ He grinned darkly. _"Maybe I can have a little piece of the girl before taking my woman."_

Jesus, this man was insatiable. It even made her skin crawl a little. But Azula knew how to hide her true feelings; it came with the territory in her line of work. No one must know of the deeper emotions that dwell into her soul, black as it may seem. No, only the cunning, provocative, and dark creature she was is allowed when in the company of her associates, no matter how loose they were.

Smiling coldly, she only said, "Very well, Hahn. Break her in if you will, but afterwards, she belongs here. Am I clear?"

It wasn't really a question, and judging from the look on Hahn's face, he knew it, but nodded in acceptance. _"Yes, Your Highness."_

"Keep looking out and inform me of the proceedings," she ordered sternly. "Every little tidbit."

He inclined his head. _"As you wish, Mistress."_

Pleased, Azula closed the connection and thought. Yes, the idea of the girl here was enticing, and it would be delicious to have her scream when a man takes her, perhaps capture the boy so he could watch the girl he cared for be ruined. She would have to be fixed, of course. It wouldn't do to get her pregnant on the first run and thereafter. The men were able to conceive but forced to wear protection unless otherwise told by customers. Like Aang, Katara will be made into one of her toys and serve as entertainment.

Deciding to go visit Josh, Azula rose from her bed, despite it being late, but she needed to see the man who resembled his son. She would never forget the first time she had her way with Aang Windstorm. Oh, the delight! The tingle she got when he fought her but couldn't escape, the feeling of him filling her aching core...

(***)

 _ **"NO! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"**_

 _ **Oh, this boy was going to learn one way or another that he can't get away. Azula was to make sure of that. No one was ever able to escape from this place and those who had tried were punished into not doing it again. Some never learned and died through their failed attempts.**_

 _ **Gripping the belt with her hand, she yanked back and hissed, "You will listen and do as I say, boy." Heart racing at the thought of taking control of the defiant little shit, she pulled his belt again as he tried to scoot away. "You belong to me, now." Looking up at Chan she barked, "Bring him to my private chambers."**_

 _ **The buff man grabbed Aang, jerking him up by the hair, causing him to cry out in pain. Face tense, the boy spat at him, "You stupid cockroach!"**_

 _ **Chan, his gold eyes gleaming in lustful anger, growled, "At least cockroaches survive anything."**_

" _ **They die when their heads are gone too long. Maybe you're already there, bitch."**_

 _ **Jerking the boy's head, he barked, "We'll see who the bitch is, boy." He proceeded to drag Aang away, screaming.**_

 _ **Aang met her gaze, and Azula was surprised to see so much hate and pity in those hazel orbs of his. He fought against Chan to yell at her. "What kind of person takes kids? To turn them into pleasure things?! You're still a teenager, too!"**_

 _ **Though a small part of her undoubtedly cringed at his words, Azula squashed it down. Her father had always said that seventeen was the age when you started making choices, to choose who you wanted to be or to follow the path that had been lined already. When a male prostitute had taken her virginity on her fifteenth birthday, she knew where her destiny was, what her father expected of her: To take over the empire he and those before him had built.**_

 _ **While Aang was dragged away, she turned to other guard in her care. "Me and Chan will handle things from here, Lee. You may take the rest of the night off."**_

 _ **He bowed, looking slightly uncomfortable at the display he had witnessed. "Most generous, Your Highness."**_

 _ **Leaving him to his own devices, Azula went in the same direction as Aang and Chan, still able to hear the screaming the former was making. The idea of taking the boy was delicious and her core was throbbing with the need to take over another person. Just the year before she had been trained in every aspect of torture when it comes to this kind of business.**_

 _ **Nobody liked to be controlled, and Aang definitely needed someone to control him. It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the pleasure house. One way or another, he will belong here, and no one would want him except clients.**_

 _ **When she reached her room, she could see the boy being tied to her bed, the black leather straps firmly wrapping around his wrists and ankles, though he wasn't being quiet about it.**_

" _ **You sick fuck!" he yelled, voice going hoarse. "Let go!"**_

 _ **Chan looked over at her, face red and sweaty, looking annoyed. "Let me hit him, Mistress. Just to shut him up."**_

 _ **Azula didn't want her new toy to be wrecked before she got the chance to have some fun, so she shook her head. "Perhaps later, Chan. Leave us, now. Go play with one of the others."**_

 _ **The annoyed look melted into a devious grin as he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her wrist. "Yes, mistress."**_

 _ **Once they were alone, Azula walked over to the dresser and took out two items: a pair of scissors and a bottle of erectile lotion. Oh, this was going to be fun. Of course she had her own protection from becoming pregnant, so it wasn't necessary for a condom, especially knowing he had never done anything.**_

 _ **Aang was struggling harder than ever as she came over. "What are you going to do?" he demanded, eyeing the sharp metal in her hand.**_

 _ **She shrugged, heart pounding in excitement. "Chan was supposed to remove your clothes, Aang. But I can see you were struggling too much."**_

 _ **His face paled as he stilled in horrified astonishment. "You can't be serious," he whispered.**_

 _ **Azula raised her brow. "Oh, I'm dead serious, and if you don't want to be cut, you will hold still."**_

 _ **If anything, that only made him wriggle around. "I'd rather be cut than be your slave, whore!"**_

 _ **That word... She couldn't stand it. Anger pumping into her veins as well as lust, she got on the bed and straddled the boy.**_

 _ **He felt flat, but she knew the potion was going to work. "Shut up," she snarled, squeezing his hips with her legs. "Now hold still." Without waiting for an answer, she started snipping his shirt, making quick work of the material.**_

 _ **Working her way down, she snipped through his jeans and boxers, until he lay bare before her. Peach skin that spoke of a little outside time gleamed under her chandelier and his flaccid manhood was long, above average, and she couldn't wait to get it erect.**_

 _ **Tears were leaking out of Aang's closed eyes, teeth clenched, no doubt to him holding back his sounds of horror and embarrassment. "You're insane," he whispered.**_

 _ **Maybe, but she didn't believe it so. Instead she looked him over once more, feeling the heat in her belly as she observed this male. He was tall for a fifteen year old and well endowed. Now came the best part. Opening the bottle she dribbled just a little on her hand and grabbed his manhood. He jerked away but couldn't get far with those straps tying his body.**_

 _ **Rubbing the lotion int his skin, she felt his staff grow firm in her grip and looked at it, marveling at the size as it became erect.**_

" _ **S-stop it!" he cried, trying to buck her hand off, but he wasn't going anywhere.**_

 _ **She smirked at his panicked face. "Be a good boy." Standing, she discarded her underwear but kept her dress on. No one was allowed to look at her bare body without her permission. Straddling him once more, Azula gripped his erection and place it at her wet core.**_

 _ **He moaned, but she could tell it wasn't in pleasure but with fear, tears streaming into his hair, face clenched tightly as his body shook with silent sobs. She blocked it all out, enjoying the feeling of his impressive length entering her.**_

 _ **He was wide enough to fill her up. She moaned darkly, feeling her entire being flush with pleasure. "You belong to me, Aang."**_

 _ **He whispered, "Stop, please."**_

 _ **Azula lowered herself down and bit at his neck, causing his to cry out in pain. "I don't think I will, boy," she breathed menacingly. "I've been wanting you for a long time and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." To prove her point, Azula began to ride him, gasping as his cock head touched her g-spot. It sent tingles all over her nerves.**_

 _ **Aang didn't seem keen on doing any of the work for her; he was staying still, biting his fuller lower lip until he started to bleed. That just wouldn't do; she could just imagine all the wicked things he could do with that mouth of his.**_

 _ **The seductress allowed her hands to roam over his firm skin, wandering up, until she reached his neck. From there she wrapped her long fingers around it, bouncing faster, until he was gasping for air, trying to buck her off, but that only made his cock thrust inside of her.**_

 _ **What a glorious feeling that was! She decided to keep her hands where they were, only occasionally cutting off his air when he threatened to slow his movements. It was the best sex she has had in a long time.**_

 _ **It was a while before she felt that tingling heat that spoke of orgasm, but Aang, unwilling though he was, was bucking up, as if he wanted to finish this now. But still his face spoke of sorrow and disgust, no joy at the actions that was taking place in her chamber.**_

 _ **Finally the heat became too much for her and she came, crying out and drenching him, and he reached the unwanted climax too, shooting his hot essence inside her core. The potion was meant for a man to finish whether he wanted it or not, and once again it didn't disappoint. The feeling of semen filling her full made her give another, shorter release.**_

 _ **Azula collapsed on the boy, heart racing, blood pumping heavily. After a minute or so she regained herself, lifted off of Aang, and replaced her panties, not wanting to give away her prize right then. Legs are a bit unsteady, but otherwise she had composed herself as the mistress of this pleasure house.**_

 _ **Watching Aang, she saw that his face was blank, tears still streaming but seemingly unaware of them. He wasn't looking at her, gasping raggedly, still tied down. Bruises started to form his neck where her fingers had gripped it. She went over to her dresser, to her walkie talkie and spoke into for a moment, then turned once more to address him.**_

" _ **Lee will escort you to your new quarters. He will have a robe for you." Coming to him, she bent and kissed his cheek, though the only movement he gave was a flicker of eyelids but nothing else. "You will be a great addition to this place. Be a good boy, and you will be rewarded." She went to en-suite bathroom to clean up.**_

 _ **By the time she was done with her bath, Aang was gone.**_

(***)

When she had first spotted Aang three months prior, Azula knew then that he would be essential to bringing in more customers. Ever since that first time, she had only allowed herself the pleasure of his company twice. The sex had been great each time, with or without the choking.

But she can admit, to herself at least, that a small, human part of her had felt guilty about taking away his first time. About the small amount of torture she had inflicted that first night. The boy who had laughed at the arcade with his friend Suki, who had been adopted by the Windstorms, had been carefree, without worries at the time.

Azula had been jealous of him. While she had been brought up like her father had wanted, Aang had the best life he could have, and that was one of the reasons why he had become a target. No one should have that much happiness, so true to themselves.

It was unbearable.

Shaking the feelings away, Azula went Josh's rooms, unlocking the door. Upon entry she could see him, sitting on the bed, hands folded together, eyes glistening but with a strange smile on his face. It was almost one of...relief.

That only made her angry. Storming over she grabbed his shirt dragged his to his feet, staring him down with a sneer. "Why are you smiling?" she snarled.

To her surprise, instead of looking scared, he laughed a little, tears falling away. "I know, Azula."

Scowling in confusion, she released him. "Know what?!" she yelled. What could he know? There was nothing for him to get, nothing he could learn. All information was supposed to filtered to her first. That's how it worked.

Josh Windstorm grinned outright, infuriating her more, and when he met her gaze, his own was smug and happy. "My son, Azula. He isn't here anymore."

"Of course he is," she lied smoothly, though her mind was racing. How did he know? That feeling of having a traitor in her midst became stronger.

Shaking his head, he said, "You can't lie about this, Azula."

It was then she realized...he knew her name. No one other than her guards knew it. The prostitutes didn't even know.

"Don't use my name here."

Once again he laughed, as if nothing could touch him. "I can, and I will." Suddenly he wiped his face and the look of merriment melted away into something more serious. "You've been lying the whole time. These last couple of months you've lied about Aang being here." Contemplative silence came into the room, so thick it was almost unbearable. "My brave boy has escaped," he finally murmured.

Furious anger swamped her, tinting everything in red, but she kept her voice cool until she could fine the time to release her rage. "He has not. We're watching him, Josh. He may think he's safe, but when the time comes, he will be destroyed, and you will be the one to witness it." She turned and strode from the room.

After locking the door, she leaned against it, feeling as if everything was coming apart. There a traitor, she was sure of it. Someone had let slip her name and about the escape. Someone was out to set her empire on fire in the worst way.

And whoever it was will regret the day they messed with the Mistress.

They will regret it very much...


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

This feeling in his chest was warm. Aang was unsure what to call it, but as he and his mother lay on the grass near the beach, it became apparent that this feeling was nice. For two years he had wanted to be reunited with his family, and the fact that his mom was there made everything that much more real.

They had done nothing but talk and laugh as they explored her part of the city, Aang not sure whether he wanted to reveal what had happened that night. She knew about the kidnapping but not the finer details. It wasn't that he didn't want her to know; it was just the fact that what he had gone through was still traumatizing. The dreams slowed but they haven't stopped. He had made some headway in his recovery, but the limits were still there.

At the moment they were talking about the one person they both miss: Aang's dad and the time he had gotten a chameleon on his head.

Aang was laughing so hard his ribs hurt. "I remember that day," he said with a grin. "We were at the zoo and this little chameleon decided to use Dad's hair nest to hide."

Linda covered her mouth, snorting a little through her nose. "The little creature was smart, though. I still can't believe how it managed to get away from the keepers."

Aang shrugged, grinning. "It was hard to see it, but the keepers managed to get a hold of it in the end."

She was grinning back at him, and time seemed to have turned back to the times when they were a whole family, before everything had gone to hell. They had decided to stop at the beach before going to get some food. It was nice to be there, to feel the sun on his face, to breathe and just be.

His mother sighed and he looked over at her. The smile had gone from her face, brows pinched together as if in pain. Feeling concerned, Aang sat up and grabbed her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The torment in her gaze when she looked at him was heartbreaking. She sat up as well, brushing some grass from her hair. "It's just..." Releasing a hard breath, she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand. "We've lost so much time."

Heart twinging, he looked down at their hands. Yes, they have lost time together. Dad was gone, probably being used like Aang had been, and they didn't know how to get him back. Except for one thing: Aang's memory. He _knew_ where the place was, he _knew_ what the Mistress looked like. There was a drawing in the back of his sketchbook.

But he hadn't felt ready to give it yet.

He didn't feel any loyalty to the woman who had abused him. The truth was, he was scared, scared of seeing her, of reliving the moments of that first time, the feeling of her finger around his neck as he was forced to have sex with her. Aang didn't want to see her anymore; he'd rather forget she ever existed. Yet he felt that the time was coming to give the drawing to Hakoda so they could find out who she was before storming the pleasure house.

Taking a deep breath to push it away for now, Aang squeezed her hand in comfort. "I know, but at least we have now, Mom. I can't be touched here; Katara and Sokka have helped me, and Suki has been teaching me self-defense so nothing like that could happen again. We're not going to lose anymore years together."

At least he wanted that was the case. With learning to fight and the Rivers' protection, it felt like nothing could harm him while he remained in the city. He tried to believe that he was safe, but there was always the possibility that the Mistress would find him, watch him, to look for a weakness that would be his downfall. It wouldn't shock him if she was planning his retrieval, but he had to hope that she would not find him.

If she touched anyone else, he would fight.

Linda sniffled, wiping her eyes and giving him a watery smile. "I guess you're right, sweetheart. It's been hard, that's all. Losing you, then with your father leaving, it's been hell for me. I don't want that happening again." Her voice was shaking by the time she finished talking and she clenched her eyes, face downward.

He pulled her into a hug, which she returned eagerly. "It won't," he said determinedly. If nothing else, there was no way she was going to lose her son, not again, and he will do everything he could to fight, to be there. Even if, or when, the Mistress found him.

His mother looked at him with such hope it made his heart hurt, but he wasn't going to let anything else rip him away from her again. "Maybe you're right." Standing up, she extended her hand to him, which he took, and got to his feet. "Come on, Aang. Let's get some food."

(***)

After she had taken him to this awesome restaurant where he got veggie rolls and pasta, which Linda lovingly rolled her eyes at, Aang decided it was time to go home. It was getting dark out and he didn't fancy a trip through the it; it still left unpleasant shivers in his body at the thought.

His mom was more than willing to let to him stay the night, but he told her that he had made plans for tomorrow with Katara, Sokka, and Suki, which all three of them were going to the arcade. When she looked thoughtful on the drive, since she insisted she she took him home, he had a thought.

"Hey, Mom, how come you haven't met them?"

She glanced over at him for a moment. "What?" she asked, perplexed.

"Katara and Sokka," he replied. "I mean, you've lived here for two years, but only ever saw Suki. Why didn't want to meet the others? They're nice."

Linda sighed. "It's...complicated, Aang." She paused for a long moment, chewing her cheek slightly, before continuing. "I guess the short of it is that I didn't want to see how happy the Rivers family is, despite the mother dying."

Yeah, Aang could get that, but still. It couldn't have been healthy to stay where she was, working online for book editing, even if it was a huge paying job. Money didn't mean much when someone was alone. At least, he was grateful for, that she had somewhere to live and food to eat. Not to mention Suki coming to visit every now and then. He had to remind himself that Linda was not complete by herself.

"At least meet them, Mom. They saved my life."

At a stoplight, she looked over and said, "They didn't get you out of wherever you were." Bitterness slightly coated her words, as if she resented them for this. But that was impossible; they didn't even know he existed.

"No, but someone did. I just don't know who." He looked at her pleadingly. "Come on, Mom. Please? They're my family, too. They found me when I was struggling to find you, nursing me back to health. I'm alive and doing better, because they let me, a stranger, into their home." He grabbed a hand that was resting between them. "You'd really like Katara," he sang.

Something in his voice made her face soften into a small grin. "Katara, huh? What makes her so special?"

Thinking maybe he shouldn't have said her name in such a fashion, Aang flushed in embarrassment. "Well, I mean... she's pretty nice," he mumbled.

Linda raised a brow, amused. "Pretty nice? Is that all you've got, Aang?" she teased as the red light changed to green. But then she sighed, looking thoughtful, and he prayed that she didn't fully catch on to the fact that Aang was starting to fall in love with the girl. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," she said slowly. "If it means that much to you, honey, I'll meet your friends."

Grinning, heart full of gratitude, he squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Mom. I promise, you'll love them."

(***)

It wasn't too much longer afterwards that they reached the Rivers' house. Linda had grown quiet, nervous, as if she expected something bad to happen. But Aang was determined to show his friends to his mother, families together as long last. They have been separate for so long. It was time to be one family.

After parking the car, they weren't even out of it completely when the front door opened and three teenagers came out. Seeing his friends made his stomach leap and his heart flutter, he was so happy to see them. Sokka made it to him first, gently encasing his head in a hold. "Hey, bro!" he said exuberantly, messing with Aang's hair.

He laughed, easily escaping. "Quit it, Sokka!" Man, it felt good to his best friend again.

Suki bounded over to give him a big hug. "I missed you, little brother."

Aang hugged her back just as tightly. It may be only dusk at that point, but he had missed his friends. "Me too, sis."

She pulled back and punched him not-so-lightly on the shoulder. "Big ego much?" she said, smirking.

Rubbing the spot, he faked a glare in her direction. "Not funny, Suks."

As she was chuckling, Sokka took her hand and pulled her close, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Aang's mouth fell in astonishment as he pointed at the pair. "Are you guys together?" he exclaimed.

Sokka blushed deep enough that his darker skin couldn't hide it. "It just happened," he slowly said.

Suki rolled her eyes. "Would you believe it that Sokka was the one who made the move?"

Eyes bugging out, Aang goggled at him. "Seriously?" he asked numbly. Truth be told, he had known that the two had liked each other as more than friends, but it was weird, seeing his best friend and sister together. Still, the sight of them gave him hope. Maybe someday he could have what they clearly do.

Unconsciously, he met Katara's blue gaze, and that feeling of warmth expanded within his chest. She blushed but smiled at him. More than anything he wanted to know if she thought about them as a couple. He couldn't understand how the feelings are so strong already, but he was still afraid to admit them.

Katara was a young woman, and sooner or later she will have those urges for intimacy. Aang was still unready for something like that. So all he did was smile back at her and returned the hug she gave him.

"I'm glad you found your mother," she murmured, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Suppressing a shiver, he hugged her harder, closing his eyes and reminding himself that his was as close as the were going to get, even when it hurt to admit the truth to himself. "Thank you," he murmured back.

Once the hug was done, he turned to his mother, who was watching kind of nervously, but there was a fond look in her eyes as she gazed at her son.

Pulling Katara forward, he made introductions. "Mom, this Katara and her older brother, Sokka Rivers. This is my family." He walked over and grasped her hand, to show that there was nothing to fear. "Guys, this is Linda Windstorm."

Katara smiled softly and reached out a hand, which Linda took almost reluctantly. "It's great to finally meet you, Mrs. Windstorm. We've heard a lot of great things about you."

She blushed but smiled, looking somewhat pleased. "Thank you, Katara. I've heard the same about you, though you seem to have quite a temper."

The girl laughed before saying, "It's true, but don't worry, most of that temper is for Sokka." She smirked in his direction.

He frowned. "Hey, why do you have to bully me?" he exclaimed, folding his arms in a childish manner.

Linda chuckled, looking at Aang. He could feel he was grinning because his cheeks hurt. But when his mother spoke, he paid attention. "They seem like nice people, sweetheart. I'm glad you found them." The sincerity in her voice throbbed in the air. She really meant what she just said.

He positively beamed at her comment. "And I'm glad I have you here with me, Mom. Both of my families."Hugging her, Aang could help but add, "Don't worry about Dad." This was something that they spoke about a bit earlier, but now he could give his honest thoughts. "He's alive, and we will find him."

Lind tightened her grip on his shoulders and he could feel the tears leaking onto the skin of his neck. "I know," she whispered before pulling away. Katara was there, hand raised, seeming to have patted his mother's shoulder to get her attention.

She asked, "Would you like to stay for something to drink? I know it's a long drive back to your home. I could pack a snack too if you would like." Her smile was gentle, her gaze soft, as if she knew what they had whispered about.

Linda cleared her throat, back away a bit. "Thank you, dear, but I'm alright. I'm still full from lunch." That wasn't hard to believe, considering how much she had eaten. Aang had gotten the feeling that she hadn't eaten like that in a long time.

"Oh, okay," Katara said, still smiling. "At least let me make you some tea. We have this special mint chocolate that you might like."

Lind chuckled and said, "Thank you. That...actually sounds lovely."

Katara beamed and practically pulled Linda into the house, the others following in laughter.

Sometime later, when it was completely dark and the tea was gone, Aang and Linda left the house to her car. Katara had insisted on packing a small snack for the road, so now Linda had a baggie of homemade trail mix. Pulling her son into a hug, Aang could tell that she was really starting to recover. Even with his dad still missing, at least they had each other now.

Pulling back, she said, "You were right, Aang. Your friends are wonderful."

Smiling he squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you met them, though as you saw, Katara is a force to be reckoned with."

Laughing she replied, "Yes, she certainly seems powerful in her own right." The smile vanished as she gazed back at the house. "I've heard about it before, from Suki, their mother being dead. It's a heavy burden for one so young to carry."

Aang understood what she meant. No child should have to go through losing a parent that was so precious. They shouldn't have had to shoulder responsibilities that adults usually take on. But all he said was, "Katara and Sokka are strong. They survived. They will keep doing so." Hugging her again he added, "Don't worry so much."

She sighed, squeezing him back. "I know, I know." Pulling back she smiled. "Come visit anytime, alright? At least call every now and then."

"I've got your number," he promised. He watched her get in the car.

Before she left, Linda had one more thing to say. "Aang, I'm really proud of you." Putting the car in reverse, she left the lot and started down the road towards her house. Aang stood there until the taillights disappeared. He sighed in contentment, hands in his jeans pockets. And right then everything he had accomplished came to mind.

"You know what?" he whispered after her. "I'm proud of me too."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Here's a new chapter to commemorate this occasion. I'm going to do my best to give weekly updates as the story is firmly planted in my brain. Be prepared, though, some of it fluff, others dark. Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

The next couple of weeks was a blur for Katara. At last, her brother and Suki were a couple, and Aang was stronger emotionally. Her crafted jewelry has been selling like mad and she made a little more then $200 altogether. Senior year was getting closer by the day, Junior year beginning. It felt strange; after everything that had happened in the last couple of months, it was hard to imagine going back to High School.

Had it really been only two months ago Sokka had found Aang? Had they really become friends with someone who used to be so afraid of them? So much had changed and now the boy was going to go to school with them. This is their last day of vacation and the group decided to go out for that time.

Hakoda was at work, but the kids were used to that. Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Suki left the house together to bright sunshine and crowds, seagulls swooping in the sky. She could not believe how gorgeous the day seemed to be. With her best friends by her side, nothing seemed superficial. Everything was alive and real.

First they stopped at _Rainbow Swirl_ , a fairly new ice cream shop in town. After getting a strawberry yogurt for herself, that gang sat in a booth b the window. The bay glistened in the distance, throwing sparkling that dazzled the eyes. Aang sat next to her, peach ice cream with sprinkles on it. His thigh touched hers, sending a thrill through her body.

Katara was unsure what to do about the feelings that grew in her chest. So much had changed in her life that she was slightly confused as much as content. When he had first come into their lives, she knew immediately that something was different about this boy, despite what he had been forced to become. Of course the life of a prostitute was damaging and scary, but one wouldn't really be able to tell with him.

Aang had gotten healthier since living with them. He had packed on wiry muscles, not bulky but definitely noticeable. Skin glowing slightly tanned from the sun he had gotten. It was hard to believe that he had lived such a degrading life before coming to San Fran. It seemed, also, that he was here to stay.

Mrs. Windstorm had offered for him to stay, but Aang had declined. Katara was unsure why, though, but the fact that he would rather stay with them was both sweet and sad. She knew Linda was slightly hurt by her son's refusal, but had accepted it.

Sokka groaned, "Oh, man, I can't believe we start school in a couple of days. Isn't there a way to extend this vacation?"

Suki, languishing under his arm, laughed. "At least be glad this is the last year for you." She smirked at him. "Same goes for me," she added in a sing-song voice.

He smirked right back and was about to kiss her when Katara decided to cut in. "Yeah, yeah, it's great to have you guys together, but _please_ simmer down." She rolled her eyes as Aang let out a snicker.

"I agree," he said, smiling. "You two could bake a cake the way you're heating."

Suki gaped at him. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

He laughed, eyes turning hazel, which always mesmerized Katara. But she had to admit it was kind of shocking to hear him talk like that, even though it was wonderful as well. He had hardly ever given indication the he could poke fun in that way. The fact that he was now surprised her in a good way.

Aang shrugged, sitting back. "I'm here!" he called, raising his hand like he was in school.

Katara couldn't help but laugh, and when he met her gaze, that spark, the _pull,_ made Katara's heart gallop so hard she was afraid he could hear it. Trying to push the feelings down, she smirked. "We're not in school yet, goof."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just practicing," he teased back, taking a bite of his ice cream.

Suki chuckled before turning to Katara. "Back in New York, he got straight A's in every subject because of that brain of his."

Aang snorted in his dessert. "Don't be jealous," he reprimanded. "It's not my fault my brain was born like this." A shadow seemed to pass over his face, and it didn't take much knowledge to know what he was thinking. Though the nightmares had diminished it did not take away the pain of what he had gone through when he was fifteen. Once more she wanted to punch that woman in the face and hopefully it would come to pass.

Sokka cleared his throat loudly, seeming to sense the disaster that was coming. "Anyway, after this, who wants to go to the beach next? I could use some sun."

Katara facepalmed in annoyance as well as relief. The last thing they needed was darkness hanging over their happy day. "You're naturally dark-skinned, Sokka."

He flexed his free arm, revealing toned muscle. What a show-off. "What can I say? The ladies love it."

His girlfriend raised a brow, her face blank. "And what about the lady sitting by you?" she asked slowly.

Blush brightened his cheeks. "Uh, well, I mean I..." He groaned lowly. "You know what I mean," he mumbled.

A chuckle from Aang, though it seemed a little strained. Katara hoped that he could forget about it, at least for now, but she knew well enough by now to know it might not be possible.

Suki shrugged. "I'm game," she said.

Katara nodded. Nothing sounded better than going into clear waters off the bay. "I have my swimsuit on," she said.

Her brother scoffed. "You _always_ have one on."

She glared at him, feeling her face heat up. "At least I don't stare at myself in the water's reflections."

He was about to argue with her, she could tell, but Suki elbowed him and turned to Aang. "What about you? Do you have your trunks?"

Was it just her, or did Aang seem to pale under the question? "Uh, no..." he trailed. "I didn't think I would need it."

It was then that it occurred to her: Aang had never gone swimming with them. They had a pool near the house that their dad had installed when they were younger, as well as one in the gym they went to. But not once had he ever gone out to either one, always saying he was drawing or working on something for school so he could catch up.

Now she had to wonder if there was a more personal reason he didn't want to go swimming.

Sokka didn't seem to catch on, though, because he grinned and said, "There's a store just down the street that sells this stuff. We can get you one if you like."

Aang waved his hands in front of his chest, eyes wide. "That's okay," he said quickly. "I-I can pay for my own." He wouldn't meet Sokka's eyes, so Katara knew something was up, but now wasn't the time to find out. Maybe when they got to the beach.

Sokka stood and everyone followed suit. They didn't need to go far to the shop. _Surf's Up_ sounded like the movie, but inside the clothing store had everything a beach-goer would need in a dizzying array of colors that popped the eyes. Not literally, of course, but enough to send the message. Everything was fairly affordable.

When they got the swimsuit racks, Aang hesitated. "You know what, guys, I think I'll skip out on the beach."

Suki's fell open comically, making her look like a fish about to get the worm. "Why?" she demanded.

He shrugged, feet shuffling uncomfortably. "I'm not much of a swimmer," he mumbled.

This confused Katara. "Are you saying you can't swim?" That would have been nice to know.

Before Aang could answer, Suki did. "That's ridiculous. You swam all the time back home."

Rubbing his arms as if he were freezing he spoke to the floor. "Not anymore, I don't."

Katara wanted so badly to know why he wouldn't. It must have something to do with that mistress person. Maybe she did something to make Aang afraid of the water. But the only way to find out was to dig subtly. "Come on, Aang. It will be fun! There's this cove where not a lot of people go to. If you're nervous-"

"No!" he snapped, making her gasp in shock. It had been a while since he had raised his voice. Shocked sadness enveloped his entire face, tears gleaming in a gaze that had darkened to storm gray. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Unable to help herself, Katara went to him, bringing the distraught boy into her arms. He stiffened by the sudden contact, but then slowly hugged her back. Feeling bad for his reactions, she pushed her questions aside and murmured, "Don't be. I'm sure you have a good reason. We can do something else, if you want."

He pulled back with a shaky, barely-there smile, breaking her heart all over again. Was it wrong that she wanted to kiss him right then? Probably. He shook his head, saying, "That's okay. I'll just look around the block, see what's there. But you guys can go." Patting his pocket he added, "Call if anything changes."

Suki moved toward her brother, concern etched on her face. "Are you sure, Aang?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Suks. Go ahead, I'll be fine." He turned and walked out of the store. When he reached the sidewalk, he gave them a half-hearted wave before disappearing.

The others stood there for a long time after he had gone, trying to process what had just happened. For Katara it felt like their perfect day was bleak now, as if the sun was covered by a shroud. Finally, Sokka sighed. "So much for our perfect day."

Suki nodded. "It wouldn't feel right to go now that Aang doesn't want to, but he wants us to enjoy ourselves while he cools off."

Katara still wanted to go to the beach, but it would feel emptier without her friend/crush there. Still... "We might as well make it count," she said in agreement.

The other two nodded and the trio left. But deep in her belly, Katara felt a fire burn, one of determination. She was gong to find out why Aang was scared of the water. She was going to help him get control over that fear so he could have fun.

Nothing was going to get in the way of that.

(***)

Aang kicked a pebble across the ground, hating himself. He was such a fucking coward it made him physically sick, but the idea of swimming where others could see him and his body, his disturbing _memories..._ Well, it was difficult to put into words.

Sighing he looked around, watching all the happy people. Why did he have to ruin such a day as this? The group had wanted today to be fun and relaxing before going to school on Monday. He had been anticipating it for a while, since now he was caught up on the work needed and was anxious to get junior year started.

However, after what had happened with the gang back at the store, he wasn't so sure about it. Aang enjoyed learning, loved concepts that eluded others, but he didn't want to take anything that involved showing off his scars.

 _Scars..._

He shuddered, though the weather was warm, and was alarmed that the shaking didn't stop. Heart pounding like it was trying to escape, Aang leaned against the wall of an alley, the shadows forbidding and cold. " _Oh, no,"_ he muttered thinly. He tried to stop it, he really did, but there was nothing he could do to prevent the panic attack at the memory of _why_ he was scared of water.

The air was gone, replaced by the feel of liquid pouring in his mouth, despite knowing that he was on land. In a far corner of his mind, it somewhat amazed him how the mind could trick a person, like a stranger luring a child away with candy. Only this was much harsher...

Coughing, he tried to breathe, to _think_ , but it was impossible to make his lungs work. Blackness crept into his vision as he fell the ground, gasping and trembling. It was like a monstrous sea creature dragged him into hell.

His phone give the notification sound, but he was weak and too far gone in the panic to move, let alone answer. Every part of him was numb and freezing. All he could think about was the demented amusement of those who had made his life unworthy. That damn chamber, those stupid guards. That fucking mistress who made it her intent to mark him as a slave. Water was all he knew, all he felt as the darkness took over his vision.

The last thing he heard was his phone ringing from a far distance.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Groaning in frustration, Sokka ended the fourth call once more. "This doesn't make sense," he said, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Aang never not answers. Where could he be?"

they had returned home after about an hour at the beach and gotten cleaned up. The house had been silent, indicating that dad was still at work and Aang was still out. But they have been calling ever since with no results. It was like he had disappeared.

Katara could understand why he was upset. Aang had become the brother he had wanted, despite knowing he had her. The worry was, however, eating away at her guts, too, as if an infectious disease was incinerating them. Suki herself was pacing, typing furiously on her own phone. She was trying to locate the signal in order to find her brother.

Looking down, Katara scanned the texts. Her heart was hurting, her head pounded, and her eyes itched from withholding tears. Something must have happened. Standing up she said, "We have to go out there and find him."

Sokka moved closer to her, frowning. "Katara, I know you're worried. We will go out to look for him." He turned to his girlfriend. "Any luck?" he asked.

Suki huffed, pausing as she looked at them. "I got the general area, but his phone must be dying. I can't pinpoint exactly where he is."

Snatching up her keys, Katara pulled away from her brother as she replied, "That's good enough, Suki. We have to go, now. Come on!"

They rushed out of the house and headed for her car. She jumped in the driver's seat and started the engine. They had to find Aang and fast because there was every chance that he was in trouble. The feeling in her stomach was sour, as if they had a time limit. Looking over at her friend in the passenger seat, she asked, "Where?"

The car started moving as Suki put on the GPS. "His last known location wasn't too far from the ice cream parlor. He should still be in the area." Even she sounded doubtful.

It was then her fear for Aang spiked like vodka-laced punch. "What if that mistress found him?" she asked, barely over a whisper.

Sokka, who was in the back, reached up and grasped her shoulder. "Then we'll fight to get him back. Aang will not be one of hers again as long as we breathe. We can save him, I know it."

Suki placed her hand on top of his, adding her support silently. Though Katara appreciated that, she still couldn't rid herself of the unease that nested on her innards. She would not be at peace until he was found and brought home.

(***)

The GPS did indeed lead them back to shop, but they already knew he wasn't inside. Suki took her phone back and fiddled with it, gazing intently at the screen. "The signal is stronger. He must be close."

Katara, feeling her nerves were about to combust, asked, "Can it lead us to him?"

Suki nodded, beginning to walk. "I think so. Even if his battery is dying, the signal will easily pick up as we get nearer. Too far and we lose it."

Then there was no time to waste. They hurried down the walk, pass shops and eateries. Katara watched the phone, seeing the bars on the screen go up the further they went. It brought hope to her heart; maybe Aang was alright. Once they found him, they would do everything to ensure he stayed safe.

The signal was stronger as walked to an alley and her heart started beating furiously. This had to be it! Aang was there, she knew it. But why would he be in an alley? He once told her that it was one place he feared, where he had gotten kidnapped back in New York.

Suki nodded to the siblings and they all walked in. What they saw made fear and anger spiral out of control.

There was a figure there, standing over the pale form Aang, who was clearly unconscious. The figure was that of a guy, but it was dark and he had his back to them. In his hand was a syringe. He knelt down and was about to puncture Aang with it when Sokka acted. He dove for the figure, knocked the needle out of his hand, and tackled him to the ground.

The glass syringe broke, releasing a clear liquid. As the guys wrestled on the ground, the girls ran to Aang. Katara got to him first, turning him over until he was on his back. He looked sweaty and paler than usual, and his breathing was ragged. Looking over, she saw the guy clearly for the first time as Sokka smashed his face into the ground.

She gasped in shock. "Hahn?" What in the world was going on here?

He grinned at her, despite his face being squished. "Hey, Hotty."

Sokka growled, blue eyes snapping with fire. "Call her one more derogatory word and you'll wish you hadn't." To get the point across he pressed the other boy's face harder on the ground.

Hahn grimaced in pain, but to Katara, he looked triumphant, as if he had accomplished his mission. Feeling guilt gnawing at her mind, she caressed Aang's cold skin, then felt for his pulse. It was there, but thready, as if he hung on by a thread. She looked to Suki, then the boys on the ground. "Sokka, we have to get him out of here."

He must have understood the urgency in her tone because he said to Suki, "Get the cuffs, in the trunk."

Katara stared at him in bewilderment as the other ran to do his bidding. "You put hand cuffs in my car?!" she asked incredulously.

Sokka grimaced as he shrugged. "Dad said to have them in case of an emergency."

She shook her head, though she was slightly grateful for the idea. At least the big bully held on the ground won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Soon Suki returned. "I called the police as well," she said, handing the cuffs over. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks, babe," he replied gratefully, taking them to restrain Hahn. Afterwards he roughly pushed the other boy into the brick wall, scowling. "What were you trying to inject Aang with?" he demanded

He had the nerve to laugh scathingly. "Don't tell me you actually care for that little whore." His blue eyes gleamed maliciously.

Katara wanted to go over there and beat the crap out of the arrogant boy, but her desire to stay with Aang was stronger. He looked so frail, like the wind could pick him up and toss him like paper. Colorless, like a bleached portrait. Breathing shaky but steady. He had to get home so he can recuperate properly.

Luckily Suki took the initiative. Storming closer to Hahn, she slapped him brutally across the face before grabbing shirt front and growling, "Call my brother that again and you will know pain."

He leered at her, lip curling. "I can do whatever the hell I want, girlfriend. In fact, I wouldn't mind having a little fun with you." The lust in his voice was enough to make Katara gag, but Suki smiled coldly.

She said, "Don't worry, I'm sure they have plenty of playmates for you in prison." She backed away and looked over beyond Katara, who could hear sirens in the distance. The police were almost there. Turning back to now pale man on the ground, she asked calmly, "Do you work for this 'mistress'?"

He sneered, trying to look brave but failing. "I'm not telling you anything." In other words, he did, or at least he had before now. He was going to jail, hopefully. But now that Katara thought about it, what could he have done? Spying was only part of the problem; they didn't know if he had done anything else. Looking at the syringe on the ground she could still see the liquid, which might be poison of some kind.

If the police found it, it might lead to Hahn being locked away for a good number of years. No matter what, they had to get this evidence to the right people. The sirens were coming closer. She looked down at Aang, resting on her lap. "Don't worry, love," she whispered as her hand carded gently through his locks. "We'll get you home soon."

Did she really call him 'love'? Man she had it bad for this boy.

The police finally arrived. Two officers and a forensics specialist entered the alley as another put up tape to stop pedestrians from crossing. The man and woman, who introduced themselves as Madison Parker and Jack Wayne, had the forensics person, Taylor, gather the fluid for examination before she left the rest to the officers.

Parker's unusual gold and green gaze was steady as she looked Aang over, feeling his pulse. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure," she said gently with an Oklahoma twang. "This boy shows signs of a panic attack."

At least they knew he hadn't been injected. "I have to get him home."

Parker nodded before glancing over at Wayne, who had lifted Hahn off the ground and was escorting him out, saying his rights for silence. "I can give you a lift if you prefer."

Though it was nice of her to offer, Katara shook her head. If Aang woke up in a police car, looking like he was caged in, it might trigger another, possibly worse episode. She only said, "I could use a hand getting to my car, though."

The woman smiled. "I'll give you that hand." Gently she wrapped her arms around the boy, who grimaced, as if he didn't want to be moved, let alone be touched by some stranger. But he was so weak at the moment that he didn't seem able to fight as he was carried out of the alley and to Katara's car.

 _'Don't worry, Aang,'_ she thought to the unconscious boy as she trailed closely. _'You're safe now.'_

Once he was settled and Parker had received all information she could, Katara got in on the other side and sat close to Aang, her need to protect him and love him dominating all other thoughts. Buckled in, she did her best to cuddle him, though it was slightly uncomfortable to do so, but she didn't care. Aang was more important than her comfort.

Suki and Sokka came over on her side and opened the door. Suki popped her head in. "Is he okay?" she asked in concern.

Katara nodded. "Yes. The officer said that he had a panic attack. But he'll be alright." She threw her keys at Suki, who caught them. "Mind driving?"

Smiling she shook her head. "Not at all. Just...keep an eye on him."

"I promise," Katara vowed quietly as Aang settled onto her shoulder.

It wasn't long before they were underway, everyone silent by the recent events. They could have lost Aang right then. He was about to be taken from them, from home, his mother, and the life he was building. His friends were going to take care of him, but they also knew that the demons which haunted him would be around for a very long time.

Katara only prayed that he would be strong enough to stand against them.

Back at the house, Sokka carried him to his room and made certain he was comfortable before leaving, still not saying a word. They had caught someone who worked for this mistress person, yet they still had no clue about who it was.

Perhaps after Aang woke up and they told what had happened while he was out, he could tell them something too. They had to stop this person before she could hurt someone else.

For now, they would all rest. When the time was right, they would talk things out.

(***)

Aang felt like he had been hit by a buffalo. Opening his eyes was hard, but slowly, he managed to do so. Taking a shallow breath, he looked around and realized someone had put him to bed. It was dark out, twilight. The last thing he remembered was his phone going off. After that, nothing, as if his mind had been wiped.

He knew it was the panic attack that had caused it. He couldn't stand them. It had been a while since one occurred, but this one had been tough. He did remember the reason for it. Maybe he should tell his friends that he was scared of water because of...

A knock interrupted his thoughts before the door opened. Katara poked her head in and his heart once again went into overdrive.

She smiled, but she looked exhausted as she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're awake," she breathed in relief, touching his cheek.

Warmth spread from that spot all the way to his toes, feeling pleasant in his cold hour. "I'm awake," he whispered back before frowning. "You look tired, Katara."

She dropped her hand, but grabbed his, as if to make certain he was with them. "I was up all night. You've been unconscious since yesterday." she admitted in a soft voice.

The air froze, freezing in his lungs. It was a moment before he could take a full breath. "Are you serious?" he whispered in shock.

Katara nodded. "You must have had a panic attack and a bad one."

Wincing, he looked down. He had come so far when it came to managing those attacks, but they still happened from time to time. There had been no stopping the one that had taken him down. The memory of it, even the encroaching darkness of his vision, was a terrifying one. But so bad that it knocked him out until now? That was a first.

Tears stinging his eyes, he looked at her in regret. "I'm sorry."

She brought him into her arms, hugging firmly. "Don't be sorry for something you couldn't control," she murmured. "Right now you're okay. That's what matters." Pausing, she took a deep breath, before saying, "There's something else."

Backing up, Aang looked in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, wiping his face.

Folding her hands together, she pinched her brows. "There was someone with you in that alley. Someone we know."

He frowned. "Who was it?"

"His name is Hahn." Katara bit her lip, hands turning white from the pressure. "He was about to inject you with something, but Sokka stopped him. The forensics team is still learning what the contents were."

Puzzled he asked, "Why?"

"We don't know, but we think..." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Unnerved and knowing he was going to hate the answer but wanting to know it all the same, Aang pushed. "Katara? Tell me what's going on."

She met his eyes, sorrow deep in the blue depths. "We think the mistress found you."

Blood drained from his face as he slumped back on the bed. Panic erupted almost instantly and he didn't think his heart could take it. The only thought that was going through his mind was to run, far and fast, to keep moving and not look back. Springing up, he tried to dash to his dresser, but the movement made him dizzy and nauseous. He had to grab his bedside table to keep from falling.

Katara caught him as he was beginning to fall as well. "Slow down, Aang. It's going to be okay."

He felt like he couldn't breathe. "Fuck," he panted, eyes tightly shut. "No, no, no."

The idea of her locating him and trying to drag Aang back to that hellhole was abominable. There was no way he could go back, but he couldn't stay, he couldn't let his friends die because of him. He had to _run!_

Katara's soothing voice penetrated the stark terror of his mind. "Aang, look at me, please." Slowly he did so, feeling his lungs expand a little easier as he noticed that she wasn't freaking out. Her face was calm, controlled, and soft, as if she understood how hard this was for him. Reaching up, she grabbed his shoulders to rub the tension away. He grabbed her elbows like they were anchors. "Breathe with me."

They both took a breath, though hers was steadier than his own, but over time he was able to beat back the panic that had threatened his mind. His heart slowed right along. The urge to run was still there, but manageable for the time being. "I'm okay," he finally whispered.

She smiled, relieved as they sat down once more. "That's good. Now, I wouldn't worry too much. Hahn is locked up. As far as we know, he's the only spy she had. We can figure this out."

He remained quiet for a long while, thinking. There was only thing he could think of to stop the mistress. They had to find out who it was. And he had to tell them where her location was hidden. Aang wasn't sure if she lived there or if it was only a pleasure palace, but that didn't matter right then.

It was time to stop being scared.

He looked at her. "You know I have a photographic memory." She nodded, looking like she knew where this was going. Going into the drawer of his bedside table, he brought the sketchbook out and flicked to the very last page. Right there on the pristine paper was the mistress, the woman who had haunted him in a bad way for a long time.

Katara took it from his trembling fingers when Aang offered it for examination. Frowning she scanned the drawing. She swallowed nervously, though when she spoke, her voice was firm. "So this is her."

Aang nodded, not looking at the drawing, He remembered all too well what she looked like. "Yep."

She looked at him, holding the book gingerly as if expecting it to burst into flames. "You want Dad to examine it." It was a statement, one he couldn't argue with.

Relieved that she knew his mind, he nodded. "I also want to show where her hideout is." Aang met her gaze, determination and fright intermixing. "It's time I fought back. I can't be afraid of a shadow anymore. One way or another, she has to be stopped."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Later that night, after Hakoda came home, Aang knew what he had to do. With his friends by his side, he knocked on the chief's door. They had contemplated going over to the station right after Aang had told them of his plan, but in the end decided to wait. It wasn't going to be long before the man arrived. After dinner, he had gone into his study to look over a case in which he had no desire to talk about.

His voice after the knock bade them to enter, which the trio obliged. The room was brightly lit with a large oak desk, a filing cabinet, and computer. Hakoda was leaning over a file on the wooden surface, but he closed it as the kids came in. His eyes were deep and weary, as if the images the file contained haunted him.

Aang understood that look; he himself had seen that same feeling in his own, from his memories of prostitution. It was one of degradation, a soul rendering phenomenon that occurred to those who were witnessing or have experienced the worlds more horrid deviations. He could only imagine how Hakoda would be when he had to case many of life's darker aspects.

Heart in his throat at what he was about to do, he cleared his throat to begin. "Mr. Rivers, I need a few words with you, sir."

Though obviously tired, the man smiled warmly, like a father would his child. It made Aang heartsick for his own dad. God, he hoped he was alright.

Hakoda said, "Come in, Aang. And what did I tell you about calling me sir?" he added teasingly, a sparkle appearing in his eyes.

He smiled, but Aang's heart wasn't really in it. The fear that clogged inside his chest made it a little hard to breathe. He was about to withdraw, to lie and say the Hakoda looked ready for rest, but then he felt the hands of his friends on his shoulders. Taking strength from the silent support, he walked over to the chief to begin the next step of his journey.

Hakoda asked, "How are you feeling?"

Shrugging he muttered, "I've been better, but there is something I need to tell you."

He must have realized how important this was and straightened up, eyes calculative. "Okay, I'm all ears."

"You know what happened to me, Hakoda," he said softly, looking down in shame as memories assaulted his mind. Coughing into his fist he forced the images away as best he could. This was not the time to backpedal. This was something that had to be done. For himself, for those who had died at the mistress's hands, and those who have been forced into such a debauchery life. It had to be put down.

He nodded, concern etching on his features. "I do."

Taking a deep breath, Aang met the man's eyes. "I know where to find the mistress's hideout."

Rising from the chair, Hakoda regarded the boy before him intently. "It's time," he stated, not even bothering to pose it as a question, but Aang nodded anyway, dread and anticipation converging in his mind. The man before him took a breath and nodded at the sketchbook in the boys hands. "I'm guessing evidence is in there?"

Hands tightening on the book, heart pounding at what he was about to do, Aang walked the last few feet and handed it over. "It's the very last page."

Hakoda paused to meet his gaze head on and Aang was surprised by the pride he saw. "This is a very brave thing you're doing, Aang," he said gently. "I'm sure your parents would be mighty proud."

Throat clogged, all he could do was nod. Hakoda had met Aang's mother before, that night when he had gotten home, and knew about his father possibly being trapped where Aang had been. This step was going to help them get the other prisoners out. The siblings closed in, Sokka gripping his shoulder and Katara hugging his side. Looking at them, he could see the smiles on their faces, but also sorrow in their eyes, like they wished he didn't have to go through with this and not have had the experience few people could escape from. But they were there, giving their support for what had to be done.

Hakoda went to the back page of the book and examined the drawing in silence. The urge to run from it was strong, which may seem stupid, but Aang knew he had to stay, no matter his fears. This had to be put to an end and if he had to, he would give whatever assistance he could.

After a while Hakoda cleared his throat. "You should think about being a sketch artist for the department."

The idea was kind of appealing, so he filed it away for future career options. "Thank you."

"Would you mind if I took it out?" he asked kindly.

Aang shook his head. "I've seen it enough; I don't want it." It was the truth. Having a photographic memory did indeed come in handy, but sometimes, like now, he wished he could forget that woman's face. She had no place in his new life, with his family.

Tearing could be heard in the loaded silence as the man tore out the drawing. Opening a drawer, he withdrew a plastic cover and gingerly slid the drawing inside it. Now the picture would be preserved as the next step could be thought out. This wasn't something anyone should rush into. The fate of many lives, including his father and the person who had helped Aang escape, rested on this plan.

Hakoda looked up. "I'll take this down to the station in the morning," he said, handing the sketchbook back. "It'll be a start to understand who this woman is. You did good."

Swallowing the lump, he croaked, "Thanks."

He nodded, placing the drawing inside his drawer. "You guys better get your things together. School starts in two days."

School? He had almost forgotten, but was more than happy to forget about this for a while. After everything that had gone down, school sounded like paradise at this point. As the trio left the room, thoughts whirled around his mind liked wasps. He had done the next right thing and he knew that, but he couldn't ignore his gut. This was only the beginning. There were going to be a lot of calls to make. Choices would be thrust upon him, and this one would hopefully assist in bringing an end to this traumatizing cycle.

It was only five thirty, so the kids went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Veggie lasagna, thank God, though Sokka complained about the missing meat. Katara only shot him a hooded look threatened silence. She had prepared it the day before while Aang was still out cold. Now she popped that in the oven. It was going to take at least an hour and a half, so she and Aang set up the table while Sokka sat in the living to watch TV.

What a lazy ass.

As they set the dishware out, Aang's eyes kept glancing at Katara, feeling his cheeks flush. He thought back to when she had wrapped his ribs after the incident. About how they seemed so close to kissing. Man, how he wished they had done so. So often he thought about it, remembering how radiant and fierce she had looked.

Perhaps, after everything was said and done, he could gain the courage to tell her how he felt.

Katara must have felt him looking because she met his gaze. "Everything okay?" she asked softly.

Coughing, he nodded. "Yeah, just thinking is all."

She smiled in understanding. "Nervous about school?"

Glad for the change of subject from his mind, he smiled back. "Yeah, a little." Of course he was nervous. It had been a long time since anything normal had occurred after all.

Reaching over, Katara rubbed his shoulder with a grin. "Don't worry, Aang. You'll love the school; most of the people are great."

He shook his head, amused. "I'm not worried, Katara. I'm anticipating school. At least I'm caught up on those years I missed." Leaning against the table, his smile turned into a smirk. "Besides, with my intellect, I'm for sure going to graduate, no problem."

Katara laughed at that and what a glorious sound it was. He wanted to make her laugh all the time. "Someone has a large ego."

Aang feigned innocence, though he had to do everything he could to hold in a grin. "I don't know about that..." he said slowly.

Katara rolled her eyes, but suddenly her expression turned softer. "You know, you've changed these past couple of months."

"Yeah, I guess so," he murmured, thinking it over. She was right, of course. So much had changed for him that it was almost hard to believe what he had been before. After what he had become, the idea of the outside world had dimmed to the point where it all but vanished.

But now, looking into Katara's gentle face, he believed in a better life for himself and his family.

She reached over and grabbed his hands, her skin contrasting against his beautifully. "You've come a long way, Aang. I remember the scared boy you were. Looking at you now, one wouldn't think what had transpired in your life." She pressed her forehead against his, hands raised level to their faces. "I'm so proud of you," she added in a whisper.

The urge to kiss her right then was almost too much, but he managed to hold himself back. Now wasn't the time; this moment was so precious even without it. To know that with her, Sokka, and Suki, he could become the person he had dreamed of being. To have the courage to rise above what he had been forced to be. They were his hope.

The moment, however, was shattered when Sokka groaned, "Is the food ready yet? I don't care if I have to eat like a rabbit."

Sighing in exasperation, Katara released his hands to glower at the laid back form. "It hasn't even been a half hour yet!" she exclaimed in frustration.

Sokka sighed dramatically as he stood up. "I'm going to call Suki until dinner is ready. See ya!"

Aang snickered at his friend's obnoxious footsteps. "Well, there is something I've learned firsthand about him."

"Yeah?" she mumbled in annoyance, arms crossed. "What's that?"

He shook his head in amusement. "Never get in the way of him and food."

She snorted. "Not unless you want to be hit by his boomerang," she deadpanned.

He laughed and after a moment so did she, the atmosphere lightening to one of camaraderie and humor. They kept at it until they couldn't breathe. Only then did they stop to calm down. When they did, Katara pulled him into her arms. Automatically he reciprocated, feeling the rightness of the moment. Feeling her in his arms brought a warmth that only she had ever evoked inside his chest. He could have stayed there forever.

After a moment, she pulled away to grin at him. "Want to watch a movie until dinner is ready?"

Aang shrugged. "Sure, that sounds great." In fact, it sounded like a date to him, but he refrained from saying so out loud. That would be too much information for her.

They walked into the living room, both agreeing to watch Happy Feet. So much had changed, and despite the drawbacks that had occurred, life was blissful. He had a meaning to his life now that revolved getting better. Despite the dangers, the feelings of dread, even the nightmares, Aang was beginning to get better. It was going to take a little longer and he knew the feelings wouldn't go away completely, but he hoped, in the end, they would be pushed back.

The road to recovery was something that would take time, but with his friends there, his mother, and hopefully his father sometime down the line, Aang knew anything was possible.

For now, life was sweet.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Azula had never felt such rage in a long time. This anger that resided inside her stomach was waiting to be unleashed. To bring hell to those who contradicted her orders, her ubiquitous power the only thing that should be understood. In order to get anywhere in this line of work, people had to coincide with her beliefs and laws. No one should undermine her prowess, as doing so would result in their untimely end.

Standing in her chambers, Azula threw another bottle of imported perfume, uncaring that it socked her Asian rug, not a goddamn thing. Her room was a total mess and the servants knew to stay away from her unless called in. The guards she had handpicked were gathering the others into the main chamber to be questioned.

Normally the interrogators would go about questioning them one by one, but in this case it was best to address the crowd who feared and respected her. Azula knew what was at stake at the moment. If the traitor was not found by the end of the week there would a burning of innocents. Whoever had taken out the grate from the attic prison and revealed her true name, they were going to pay for it, the cost high: their life.

She was no fool; others would love to wipe out her empire, the one her father had left. Ozai was away in jail, for assault and murder in another state. He had been there since she was sixteen, leaving everything to her in case the police caught up with him. He had made it clear that for control she would have to be ruthless, the perfect abductor in order to bring the business up from lower grounds, so to speak.

So far she had not disappointed him, especially since this facility remained undiscovered even now. But there were moments that seemed dark, as if they were about to be rooted from their nest. This was nto her home, but it was the second best thing she had. It reminded her of a father who believed in what they were doing. After the divorce and her brother staying in New York, it became clear whose sides they were on.

It disgusted her to think of that spinless older brother. He believed that Ursa was right, that they were pure. They of course had no idea what Ozai really did for a living and that was good. They didn't need those low-lives. They might as well be eradicated from her memory. Azula didn't need them anyway; her place was here, in this palace that her father and grandfather before him had created.

Azula stood in the mess, her anger still there but abated, calm like the eyes of the storm. In this case she would have to keep a level head, to pursue the problem and dispose of it. But once she found out who the traitor was, there would be great pleasure to be had in ending their miserable life. Perhaps not by death; that would be a bit melodramatic. No, the best course of action would be to instill that fear, a freezing cold realization that they had lost.

Revenge was going to be sweet.

After cleaning herself up and making her appearance right, Azula left her chamber and heard the locking mechanism click into place after closing the door. It can only be opened by a microchip planted inside her bracelet. If anyone , besides her personal maids who had the same chip, should try to enter, they would tried for treason and given two options: to work as a pleasure slave or die. Needless to say, quite a few only wanted death.

Traversing the long corridor, she could hear the sounds of prostitutes getting ready for bed. Their room were locked of course. Even she knew that the slaves needed to rest in order for them to be fresh for tomorrow's work. Azula wasn't completely heartless in what she did for a living. In fact, some of these prostitutes came to her on their own, whores who were desperate for money and protection from the outside world while still others were in it for the joy.

Only a select few liked it rough; nothing was off the table. They took beating, playacting, even abuse because it was all they knew growing up. Then there were the opposite ones, those who were softer and gentle. Among the people of this pleasure palace there was some free will. However, most of the slaves were those who didn't want to be here. People like Violet or Aang, those who hadn't really had a choice in the affairs.

All in all, it was great to be queen in the place. Nobody had thought to disobey her and, if they had, they either died or were punished to point of near insanity.

Now someone had tipped the scales, to have the audacity in letting Aang, who had so much potential and passion, get away from her seemingly iron clutches.

It was time to find out who.

The crowd was silent when she entered the throne room. Most had an unreadable look, though some of them looked a little nervous. One of the two guards was present, leaving the other to be unknown. Frowning a little, she kept the thought to herself, but perhaps there was a reason for the man not being there. Regardless, it was time to begin this. If he turned out to be the traitor, there was nowhere for him to go.

Facing the crowd, she spoke. "My subjects, we have a traitor among up."

Whispers could be heard, some murderous, others worried. They all knew the penalty for treason in a place like this; they had seen it often enough, even during her grandfather's time. Azula was not one to break from protocol, nor should they expect special treatment just because of how long some of them had worked here.

She let the murmurs go on for about twenty seconds before raising her hand for silence, who was immediate. "Now, I do not believe any of the prostitutes have anything to do with the escape, nor the servants. Only guards have had the privilege to come and go as they please while servants had to have an escort by my choosing.

"Without doubt, whoever had released Aang is here, in this facility, and will be punished severely. However, I am offering a light in this dark hour. Whoever released Aang will have the opportunity to come forth. Admit what you have done and the punishment will be less tiresome." Sitting down on her throne, Azula waited, eyes scanning the faces before her. For years she had been able to read people like a book and believed her skills to be top notch.

Though nervous or angry, so far none them showed even the remotest betrayal. But there was something, just hanging there on the edge of her consciousness. A blank space of a sort, as if something should be there but wasn't. She turned to Horace, one of the men she trusted to do her bidding. A man in his mid sixties with gray hair clipped short and trimmed beard, he had worked with her grandfather before he had retired, leaving Ozai in charge until the law caught him. "Where is Chan?" she asked him in an undertone.

A faint frown marred his aged face. "He should have been back before now, Mistress. He would never miss out on bringing judgment unto those guilty of treason."

He read her mind. Horace was a man of action and military bearings, so he would understand how a man would think. Him and Chan were something of friends in this place. If he to felt a sense of wrongness, than it was safe to assume so. Something was amiss and they had to find out what it was. "Perhaps you should-"

The slamming open of doors interrupted her words and there stood Chan, but he didn't look good. Blood mated his hair at his temple and he looked ready to pass out. Everyone in the room stopped talking to look around at him. There were at least thirty guards as a whole, both men and women, who were of strong stock, but even they looked a little unnerved about the intrusion.

Two men rushed forward to catch Chan, who was about to fall. Azula stood up, concern peeking behind her cloud of self -importance as he was brought over to her. Climbing down, she winced a little at the blood, but after a moment's examination concluded that there was not too much damage to his head. His leg, however, was sporting a bullet wound, weeping red. The sight of him like this pulled something in her chest, as if strings were playing with her frozen, black heart.

She demanded, "What's happened? Who did this to you?"

He met her eyes, pain evident, and when he spoke it was in a whisper. "Someone I didn't think would have the guts to do it." Wincing he clenched his teeth, no doubt due to a pulsing headache and bleeding cavity.

Horace came over, his face turning into a that of a stern soldier. "Tell us, Chan. Who attacked you?"

Chan managed one word before passing out, one name that could turn the tide in the palace. His voice was almost gone as he lost consciousness.

"Lee."

(***)

 _ **Twenty Minutes Earlier**_

 _ **Chan was more than happy to take on the task of gathering the other guards. He had no fear of course because he was nothing but loyal to the Mistress. Azula Hellfire was a beauty, of a cold blade glinting deadly in the light. People thought they fucked just for fun, but to him, it was something more than that. Sure he had plenty of people to mess with, but Azula was different.**_

 _ **He could not say if he was in love with her or only in lust, but he cared for her. They had known each other since they were kids and he hoped one day he wouldn't be a lowly guard. More than anything he felt the need to protect her, though he knew she was capable of doing so herself. Chan was more than a dumb lump; he had brains and a heart, dark as it is.**_

 _ **Horace was by his side, both of them in the guards section of the palace, knocking on doors to announce the meeting. They had to find out who the rat was. Not only had they helped a slave escape, they also revealed Azula's name and if they got out with that kind of information, it could mean the end of their lives in freedom. They had to stop the threat so they could continue to live the way everyone was used to.**_

 _ **Upon reaching an intersection, Chan looked to his friend. "You head down that way, I'll take this corridor. It'll be faster if we split up."**_

 _ **Horace didn't argue, though he looked a little worried. "Let's make this quick. Her Highness doesn't like anything of importance held up."**_

 _ **Chan nodded in understanding. "I'll see you in the throne room in fifteen minutes."**_

 _ **They went their separate ways after that. It didn't take him long to reach the end of the hall, the last room being Lee's. The other guards had left post haste to the chamber, some nervous while others were downright curious. When he reached Lee's door, he hesitated. There was no way the boy would do something a foolish as save a prisoner, would he? Most of the time he been reluctant, sure, but he couldn't be stupid enough to do this.**_

 _ **Nonetheless it was his job to make sure that all the guards were present for the meeting. Resolving himself to the inevitable, Chan knocked. There was no answer after the sound withered away. Frowning, he thought for a moment. Perhaps he wasn't in the room, but that didn't make sense. Lee wasn't one of the guys to partake in late night fiasco's. Maybe he was in the kitchens or the game room, but that didn't sound like him either.**_

 _ **Deciding to check things out, he opened the door. Once again something didn't add up. Lee was a very private person. His door being unlocked was a bad sign. However he had to find out if the boy was alright. There was no other choice.**_

 _ **When he entered the room, it was dark, the opaque black almost palpable.**_

" _ **Lee?" he said, the dark seeming to eat the name before it could reach the far corners.**_

 _ **When he stepped farther into the room, a tingle went up his neck, and the foreboding feeling worsened when the door closed with an almost inaudible click. Spinning about, he looked behind him, and that was when the lights came on.**_

 _ **There stood Lee, his face impassive as he stared at him.**_

 _ **But what Chan saw made his blood freeze.**_

 _ **Lee held a gun in his hand. And it was pointing steadily at Chan.**_

 _ **Of course he had one, but it was in his own chamber. He didn't even think he would need one. Now he was regretting not having it on his person.**_

 _ **Raising his hands in surrender he tried to talk sense into Lee. "Easy man, just take it easy." It couldn't be him, anyone but Lee. But the evidence was there right in front of him. Chan wasn't stupid; the traitor was someone he had wanted to believe was his friend. But now he looked about ready to kill, the gun gleaming in the artificial light, unwavering.**_

 _ **Lee frowned slightly, hand still in its certainty. "You are an idiot, Chan," he said, voice devoid of emotion. "It's almost funny that you didn't figure it out before now."**_

 _ **His thoughts were in a rampage, but he could focus on one thought. One question. "Why?" he asked softly, betrayed by someone he once believed he could count on.**_

 _ **Anger simmered in Lee's cool golden eyes. "Did you think I cared about this place?" His fingers tightened on the handle, looking about ready to pull the trigger. "I could care less about this shit hole. From the moment I arrived here I was plotting, but no one, not even Azula, knew about it."**_

 _ **Heart thumping with adrenaline, Chan knew his chances of making out of this alive were slim, but he had to try to understood why Lee would want to ruin this place while he thought of a way out. "I don't get it, Lee. I mean, sure you had seemed hesitant, but I didn't think you would hate this job."**_

 _ **Chuckling grimly, Lee smiled heartlessly. "You don't really know, do you?"**_

 _ **Confused he lowered his hands slightly. "What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **Any humor vanished as the boy answered his question. Though nineteen, Lee appeared older than that, as if he bore a terrible weight on his shoulders. "I came here three years ago to get someone out. Someone who was taken from us in Michigan, my little sister who was fourteen at the time. She was killed before I could get her out of this place for not wanting to service a brute who enjoyed choking women into unconsciousness."**_

 _ **Chan thought back to those times, when Azula was still fairly new to being in charge. There had been a couple of executions during that time, but only one stuck in his mind. Looking Lee in the face, he had to wonder how he never saw it. The bone structure, delicately carved, the thin but rosy lips, and the arched eyebrows were dead giveaways.**_

 _ **Chan shook his head. "On Ji?"**_

 _ **Lee growled when the name was uttered. "Your bitch murdered her, drowning my sister in the Water Chamber in a damn tank, as if it were a show for everyone. On Ji was afraid of the water because of sharks. She knew how to swim, though, but Azula didn't stop filling that tank until..." Pain filled his face, teeth clenching in horror. "I had to watch On Ji drown, knowing I couldn't help her." Rage pulsed in his temple, eyes slits. "Do you have any idea what's that like, wanting to help someone but powerless to do it?"**_

 _ **No, he didn't, because he'd been an only child, and his parents were addicts. Azula had been the only one he really cared about, other than a select few, but he didn't understand the need to protect family in the sense that Lee had. His parents didn't care about him and vice versa. They might as well be dead.**_

 _ **Lee shook his head, hand tightening on the trigger. "I'm going to destroy this place just as she destroyed my life. You know my mom committed suicide after the police found her daughter's body on a riverbank? No, of course you fucking don't. My mother, a pure person by definition, overdosed on sleeping pills. I was taking a short leave of absence after the drowning incident and found my mother dead in her bed."**_

 _ **Swallowing, Chan didn't know what to think. In a way he felt sorry for Lee, losing two women in his life due to harsh circumstances. If he lost Azula in any way, he didn't know what he would do. But now he had to take action because he believed Lee was about to shoot to kill. "I'm sorry, Lee, but what happened to your sister wasn't my fault."**_

 _ **Lee laughed harshly, the sound chilling since it lacked any humor. "I don't care if you had a hand in it or not. After coming back I knew I had to take revenge, for both my sister and my mother."**_

" _ **What about your dad?" he asked, curious despite the situation.**_

 _ **A blank look appeared on his face. "I don't know where he is. He left shortly after On Ji was born. He used my mom as a breeder before going on to the next conquest, not much different from the rest of these pigs. I don't care where he is; as far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me."**_

 _ **Taking a breath he asked, "Were you the one who saved Aang, too?"**_

" _ **Yes," he replied tonelessly, though there was a glimmer of satisfaction in his face. "And before you ask, I was the one to inform his father of some secrets, including Azula's name." He snorted in contempt. "She thinks so highly of herself, it never seemed to cross her mind that I was the one betraying her. But she's not completely stupid; she knows one of us is. But I'll be long gone before the truth comes to pass."**_

 _ **Chan shook his head. "You can't win this, Lee. Azula is too powerful; she has spies everywhere. She will kill you before you can go to the authorities with this. " Taking a step forward, Chan tried to calm Lee down from the mental ledge. "Let's just-"**_

 _ **The sound of a shot echoed in the stillness of the air and pain obliterated his left thigh. Collapsing, Chan screamed raw at the nearly blinding wound. Lee came closer to him and knelt down, grabbing Chan's chin and jerking his face up. Nothing but apocalyptic rage showed in an otherwise impassive face. "I'm going to help bring this place down, Chan, and there's nothing you can do to stop the process."**_

 _ **Gritting his teeth against the pain, he muttered, "Are you going to kill me, then?"**_

 _ **Smiling grimly, Lee shook his head. "You're more useful to me alive, at least for now. I have a message for Azula: Her day of reckoning is coming. Pass that on from me, would you?" Turning the gun around until the handle was free, he added, "But I need a little time to get out of here. So, old friend, this is where we part ways."**_

 _ **Before Chan could utter a response, the gun's handle rammed into his temple, and as the world faded away, Lee, the traitor, left the room.**_

(***)

As Chan was taken into the medical ward for treatment, Azula fumed, though for outward appearances she kept her cool. She had so much to think about. Time had passed like lightning and she knew for a fact that Lee was long gone. But that didn't mean he couldn't be found, and when he was, she would bring hell upon his head. No one messed with her lover and got away with it.

As the gurney disappeared down the hall, she turned to the other guards and dismissed them before going back to her room. A maid was inside, cleaning up the mess Azula had created. When the young woman looked up in fear, the Mistress felt no need to punish the girl. Her mind felt drained of all that had happened in the last hour. Hopefully once Chan was awake, they could plot their next move. For now, decisive action had to be taken.

"I will be in the bath, Loraine. Carry on."

Once seated in the hot water with jets soothing her back and thighs, Azula thought of what to do. She knew this place was most like compromised, so evacuation was inevitable. There was a series of underground tunnels beneath the complex should something of this nature occur. The faster they move the better, but she knew they couldn't leave without Chan. Perhaps she was a bit soft for the man, but whether one believes it or not, they never left fallen comrades behind.

While her main room was being cleaned, Azula wandered into the spare, dressed in a rose colored robe and settled on the settee. Yes, evacuation protocol had to be commenced as soon as possible. Once Chan was stable, they could leave. A twinge in her chest at the thought. This was close to home, the one place she could have power. But now her kingdom was falling into ruin, all because of _Lee._

Anger swamped her once more the thought of that treacherous boy. He will pay the price for his indiscretions, and it would fall upon her to make an example of him once he was captured. He has no idea how cunning she can be when in the heat of rage. Her countenance was calm, but inside she was a fortress of flames, consuming everything until only relevant thoughts occupied her mind.

Yes, Lee will pay, alongside Aang who refused to be what he was forced into. Anyone with him, like Katara and Sokka, would perish in different ways. Perhaps she would keep Aang alive, but only for him to watch as Katara was slowly deprived of her will to live. It sounded deliciously dark and seductive.

Hell will reign once she had all of the pieces of her game in place. Linda and Josh will be among the pawns, waiting to be destroyed for their king. A sly smile curved her lips.

 _Let the games begin..._


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

The darkness did well to hide the runners, shadows casting from the trees like ghosts. There was also the added bonus of the new moon, which was completely hidden. Heavy breathing could be heard from the figures as they ran from the pleasure house, escaping from the ludicrous living of being a sex slave. They had to leave this place.

They had to stop Azula.

And Lee was going to help bring it down.

When his sister had drowned, rage unlike anything he had felt before coursed through his veins like hot lava. She had been so young and barely a month into that so-called 'profession'. She had died at the hands of a woman who only believed in suffering for the innocent. Her mind was one no one could ever really understand.

As he ran for the hidden alcove that held the nondescript car, Lee thought back to how it had happened.

(***)

 _ **Lee had known that trouble was coming for him. In Azula's eyes traitors were punished by death. There was no possible way he was going to get out of the interrogation alive. There was only one way out.**_

 _ **Before the meeting was to occur, he entered the monitor room and set Joshua Windstorm's as well as subsequent cameras on loop, to make it appear as if he were just sitting there for a long time. Shortly afterwards he went back to his room casually, as if he had not just committed one of the crimes that would have him killed.**_

 _ **In Michigan, he was something of a tech genius, but under a different name. Truth was, his name was actually Bryan Gleeson, but in order to get into the complex, he had to come up with a secret identity. He used the letters in his last name to spell Lee, and created a whole new persona in the online archives.**_

 _ **Azula was someone who needed people who could do horrendous things, but he was only a guard some of the time. She brought him in after reaching out via a private network because of his technological knowledge. The Dark Net, so to speak, but so classified that it was almost impossible for anyone to trace the signal.**_

 _ **Now that he had gained access, he had to do everything he could to get On Ji out of that place.**_

 _ **She had been taken about a week before at the time. Finding her had been relatively easy, but the question was, how was he going to get her out? Police would have been a smart idea, but at the same time, officers can butcher this kind of operation.**_

 _ **But after the drowning, it was time to face facts: Lee needed assistance.**_

 _ **And so, after temporarily knocking out Chan, whom he had despised because he had wanted a piece of his sister, Lee escaped the room and entered Josh's.**_

 _ **The man looked up in annoyance, but his face softened after seeing who it was.**_

 _ **Lee beat him to the punch before he could speak. "We have to leave, now."**_

 _ **Josh stood up, seriousness in his eyes. "Where are we going?"**_

" _ **To San Francisco. I know your son is there. I can bring you to him." At first he hadn't thought about Aang's father, only thinking of On Ji and his mother, to avenge them. But somewhere down the line he thought it best to give one family a chance to live, to be together once more.**_

 _ **Hope and anguish intermingled on Josh's gray eyes. "I'll get to see him again." He spoke as if he couldn't believe that after over two years of hell, he would be able to escape.**_

 _ **Lee nodded but spoke quiockly. "Yes, but if Azula finds out that you're gone, she'll send trouble. We have to get moving." He turned and left the room, hearing the man follow him. The door closed, which was probably smart. It would give them a chance to get away. They ran down the hall to the nearest exit, knowing that they had to get out before anyone found the room empty.**_

 _ **The door was card activated and since he wasn't caught yet, it was safe to assume that his card was still working. Sure enough the door opened when he swiped the plastic.**_

 _ **Taking the initiative, he ran up the stairs to a trap door, similar to those of a basement. From the outside, that was how it should look to avoid the darker intentions of the underground. Once outside they dashed for the trees, the overgrown foliage hiding the pair successfully.**_

 _ **Josh broke the silence. "How do you know Aang is there?"**_

" _ **Tracking," he replied, somewhat breathlessly. "I was with someone when Aang escaped, one of our best trackers. We came back after confirming where he was." He paused for a moment; it was difficult to talk and run at the same time. "Your wife is there as well."**_

 _ **Josh tripped but regained his footing quickly, pure shock coming to his face. "Linda, too?" he gasped.**_

 _ **Lee nodded. "Yeah. I'll explain later. Come on!"**_

 _ **They ran.**_

(***)

And now, as they neared the car, Lee knew it was time to explain things. Once they were settled into the car and its engine rumbled, he began, catching his breath all the while. He spoke about the reason he was there in the first place, how he found out about Josh and Aang, as well as the plan to drive to San Francisco from there since taking the plane was a bad idea right then. They could be tracked easier that way since, so far, only Lee was the target. Until they knew about Josh escaping, they were momentarily in the clear.

"It's going to take us at least two weeks, because we're taking the less used trails."

Josh looked over at him, steely determination on every plane of his face. "I'm okay with that, as long as we can avoid the girl."

Lee remained focused on the trail until they reached the roads, but he did speak. "Azula knows where he is, Mr. Windstorm. You know that as well as I do." The thought of that boy in her clutches made his stomach hurt with guilt. Ever since him and Chan had kidnapped Aang, the disgust had been almost unbearable. He hadn't been much older than his own sister had been when she was taken from their home. Lee knew it was useless to feel guilty about something that he'd had little control over, but he felt it, nonetheless.

Now was the time to repent for his crime. Azula would find him, no doubt about it, but he was going to go down fighting like he should have for On Ji and all the other people that were forcibly taken.

"I'm aware of that fact," Josh said, bringing Lee out of his thoughts. "Still, any chance we have over her, the better."

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled, once more his thoughts going in a different direction. HIs sister, poor, beautiful On Ji, who had died so young at the hands of a woman who cared little for anything.

Josh paused for a moment reaching ot touch his shoulder, surprising the young man. His voice was quiet and sad when he spoke. "I'm really sorry about your sister. I bet On Ji would be pleased that you're trying to help the others. I am in your debt, Lee. If there is something I can do to help you, let me know, okay?"

Touched, he said, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

The older man smiled before releasing his shoulder as silence fell over the pair, and so, in that fashion, they traversed the trail until reaching the main highway. They would fork off every now and again to make certain they weren't followed. Lee needed to be sure that they had time to at least get away, but he knew Azula. She would understand once Josh was found missing.

But he could not leave the man behind, despite the risks. His son had been taken at such an early age, never thought to be returned to him for anything. Now he had a chance to be reunited with his family after two hellish years.

Lee knew On Ji would have wanted him to let go the fact of her dying right in front of him, but he felt that he wouldn't be able to bring to himself to do it until her spirit was assuaged. He was unsure if he ever believed in the paranormal, but for some odd reason, he wanted to believe her ghost was still roaming around, waiting for eternal rest. Some say that traumatic deaths can cause such an unrest after the death had occurred.

But whether or not she was still occupying the earth in another form, that didn't disrupt the fact that he needed to help rescue those still alive. That was the only way to bring peace to his heart. Once the prisoners were free from Azula's punishing grasp, to bring light to their darkness of despair, then so would his own gloom of sadness lessen. Even if it doesn't bring his sister back.

Now it was time to make certain that the pleasure house was in shambles, to bring down an empire that had been around since before Azula was even conceived. They needed reinforcements to ensure that all who had been taken would have another opportunity to live. The life of a forced whore was abominable, to say the least.

At least now they can do something to get the 'mistress'.

It was time to fight back...

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is late and a bit short, but I wanted to show what happened after Lee had escaped. Either way, I'm working on the next chapter, of course, so enjoy this latest one until I'm ready to post. Again, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

The beeping alarm awoke Aang from his deep slumber. Groaning, he reached out blindly to turn it off but only succeeded in knocking it the machine over. Luckily it landed on the top, pushing the silence button so it no longer buzzed. Rolling over, Aang wanted to go back to sleep, but something kept creeping on the edge of his mind. Something important...

In a flash he remembered what the day was and butterflies fluttered inside his stomach. The sensation had his brain on full alert. Excitement and nerves made his body tingle in adrenaline. The day he had been dreaming about for years had finally come to fruition.

Junior year of high school!

Bouncing off of his bed, Aang raced into his bathroom, completely disregarding the alarm clock on the floor. After a quick shower, feeling like he was about to burst at the seams with energy, he dashed to the kitchen after dressing in an orange tee and black jeans. Nobody was around yet, but he could hear the other shower going on and knew it was Katara. She was almost always up before anyone else to make breakfast.

This time he decided he was going to surprise her. He had cooked before, back when he had lived with his parents, but he was nervous she wouldn't like it. However he was so happy for today that he wanted to share it. So, after taking a deep breath, he got started.

(***)

There, everything was complete. A platter of pancakes, bacon and sausage, fruit in leftover cream sauce, and the juice was laid out. The food was hot and plates were set out. Although cooking the meat made him a little ill, it was the least he could do on a day like today. Aang knew Hakoda had been gone before any of them awoke, so it wasn't an issue. He hoped the siblings would like what he did.

Right on time, he could hear footsteps, ones he had heard hundreds of time over the last few months. Immediately Aang's heart started pounding with nerves and an emotion that he dare not name yet. Standing up straight, he waited. Sure enough the face of the girl he was falling for appeared.. Katara beamed at him, her hair still slightly damp from her shower, wearing a shimmer blue/purple tee black knee length shorts. Her mother's necklace was still wrapped snugly around her neck, as was her beaded bracelet.

When she smiled, the room lit up with it, as if it had enough power to light an entire city. Aang smiled back, cheeks flushing.

"Good morning, Aang," she said softly, gazing at him with gentle eyes.

"Good morning, Katara," he said back just as quietly, wondering if she could hear his thundering heart raging. Clearing his throat he turned to the table, more to escape her penetrating gaze than showing her the food. "I made breakfast."

Her eyes widened when they beheld the menagerie of edible delights. "You made all this?" she asked in wonder.

Scratching his neck he said, "Yeah. I figured you could use a break for a change. I wanted to make to make eggs, but-"

He was cut off by the hug she smothered him with. "This was so sweet of you, Aang. Thank you." Raising herself on tiptoes, she kissed his cheek in gratitude.

Now they felt like they were on fire. Was it getting hotter in the room? Heart galloping, pulse racing, he started to say something. "Katara, I..."

He was cut off, however, by someone exclaiming, "Man that smells good!" Sokka came into the kitchen with a wide grin. He looked over at the platters and, impossibly, his grin widened. "Wow, Kat, you've made a buffet!"

Katara shook her head, smiling. "I didn't cook, Sokka. Aang did!"

The older boy looked at Aang, eyebrows raised. "Since when can you cook?"

Modest, he shrugged. "I learned pretty early on." In fact he had known how to cook when he was twelve. Whenever his parents had gotten sick, he would help in making meals for them to get better. It had always felt like a responsibility to Aang to help them because they had always helped him.

Sokka rubbed his hands together. "Then let's not waste it. I'm starving!"

He was about to head to the table when Katara glared at him. "Sokka, where are your manners?"

Looking confused for a moment, he then caught on and looked at Aang sheepishly. "Thanks, buddy."

Amused more than annoyed, Aang, grinned. "Yeah, no problem." On an impulse, he grabbed Katara's hand and lead her over, pulling a chair out. "Go ahead, Katara."

He could have sworn there was a blush on her face, but maybe it was the light. However, she gripped his a little tighter before letting go to sit. After they had settled, everyone began eating. When she took that first, the bliss on her face was enough to make Aang want to jump around in glee. "Hmm," she hummed, slowly chewing, then swallowing. "Wow, Aang, these pancakes are amazing."

Sokka looked up, sausage in hand. "I'll say," he said in agreement, mouth full. "I've never had any like them before."

Aang laughed at the dirty look Katara gave her brother. "I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. It's been a while since I cooked anything like this."

"It's appreciated, Aang," Katara said softly. "So, how are you feeling?"

The question caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"It's the beginning of Junior year. Your first real day of high school. You must be excited!" Katara beamed at him, once more lighting up the room with her enthusiasm, God, how he wanted to kiss her.

Shrugging to push the thought away, he replied, "Well sure. I mean, after everything that had happened, it would be good to go to school."

Sokka took a moment to breathe at that point. "I gotta say, I'm looking forward to finishing high school. At least then I can focus more on the future."

It made Aang ask a question he had thought before. "What are your plans for it?"

Sokka shrugged, taking a bite of sausage. "You know, I'm not sure yet. I want to be a technical advisor, but at the same time, being an engineer seems pretty cool, too."

Remembering Sokka's love for inventing and building, it made sense that those would be his two main options. When he was done with high school, Aang wanted to get a degree in the visual arts. Katara wanted to be a jewelry designer ad already had a head start, since she sold hundreds of pieces a year. Maybe he could start by selling his drawings, online, like she does. It would be a start.

After they had eaten, the trio got ready to head for the high school. After he made certain everything was in place, he met the siblings in the front hall and they left together. The butterflies in Aang's stomach went crazy once more as they cruised down Eucalyptus Drive to Lowell High in Sokka's truck. Katara was next to him, twirling her now French braided hair, reading a book. Looking at the cover, he saw it was Percy Jackson and Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

"Good series," he commented, having read the books a lot when he was entering his teens, before the kidnapping.

Katara looked up, startled, then down with a blush. "It's supposed to be for kids, but I like Percy, and Annabeth. Both of them have to overcome challenges in the Greek world."

He laughed, in good spirits. "I'm not criticizing, though I have to say Grover is pretty cool."

She wrinkled her nose, which was cute, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Seriously?"

Narrowing his eyes, Aang responded. "Yeah. I mean, when you think about what he fears, he's doing everything he can to redeem himself and protect the other demigods on their quest."

Katara thought about that for a moment before conceding. "I guess have you have a point. I will admit at least that much." She must have seen the smug look on his face because she scowled a bit. "Don't get used to being a know-it-all, Windstorm."

That just made him chuckle, knowing that wasn't entirely serious about it. "Already started to."

Rolling her eyes with a little smile, she went back to her book and Aang looked out the window. Even after almost three months, the place was breathtaking. California was a jewel all on its own, but this part of it, San Fran, was where he wanted to be. Not just because Katara was here and he was falling for her, but the place felt like home, as if he belonged there.

It felt like a miracle.

(***)

It wasn't long before they reached the school, which was a large, blue colored building with silver block letters: LOWELL HIGH SCHOOL. Students and teachers wandered the grounds, greeting fellows and friends after the summer holiday ended. Fresh flowers and trees added alluring scents an colors like a prism

Aang couldn't stop gaping at the place. Everything just _shined._ There was no other to describe what he was witnessing. Surfaces seemed to gleam under the bright morning sun just breaking over the horizon. Most of the people here were energetic, some bouncing around as if they were too full of life to help themselves.

There were some loners, goths, and rocker types too, and some of the older students, like Sokka, who wanted to get this last year over with.

It was almost overwhelming seeing such a variety in one place, but mostly, he was just happy to be here. Sokka parked in the lot and the trio climbed out, taking it all in. Katara, who had been going to this place for years, nudged Aang out of his stupor.

"Are you ready for this, Aang?"

Blinking, he looked at her, feeling a grin come across his face. "I was born ready."

Sokka snorted at that. "How original," he said dryly.

Aang chuckled, but before he could say anything, Katara pulled out her phone, saying, "I want a picture of this moment, guys."

Her brother groaned. "I should have seen that coming."

She pouted at him, blue eyes going huge in a puppy-like manner. "Please, Sokka..." she pleaded softly, hands clasped together. Just the sight made Aang's own chest want to cave in, she looked adorable.

Sokka shook his head, but grumbled, "Fine."

Katara squealed, then pulled the boys on either side of her, and told Aang to hold the phone after the camera was on. "Make it a good one," she said excitedly.

Aang angled the phone so they could see themselves, held it steady, and snapped the photo. In it, he and Katara were grinning like fools while Sokka had a smaller smile and a peace sign up. They are so going to get this picture printed. He gave the phone back to her and said, "I think we're ready."

"I do, too. I like the picture," she said before looking up at him, and before he could react, she kissed his cheek and said, "Race you!" before taking off.

He glanced at Sokka, who looked amused. Aang could feel himself blushing. "What?"

The older boy shrugged, starting for the school. "Nothing, man, nothing at all."

That was a lie and he knew it, but why? It wasn't like Katara felt anything more than a siblings' love for him. Didn't she? He wanted to hope that she was feeling for him what he felt for her, but was it too soon to think they had a prospective relationship on the rise? Or was he being a little too hopeful for something as serious as romantic love?

Katara was waiting for them at the entrance when they arrived. "You guys took your time," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Sokka shrugged in a dramatic fashion. "Excuse us, Ms. Impatient Bookworm. Not all of us thrive on academic whatsit."

Aang felt the need to interject with, " _Achievement_ is the word, Sokka."

Throwing up his hands, he said, "I don't give a fig!" Marching into the school he then muttered, "Let's get this year over with."

Katara exchanged a glance with him and they chuckled, heading in themselves.

One word for the school: _Crowded_.

There were so many people inside it was almost like a concert hall. Different nationalities, race, color, even people from countries across the seas were there. From freshman to seniors, the place was a buzzing hive of activity that Aang's mind almost couldn't process what his eyes were seeing. There were the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, loners, Goths; just about every single kind of clique most schools had.

Banners and posters for upcoming events, such as the new year dance, election for student board members, and so on, adorned the walls. The bright light from the sun shone through the windows, casting a golden glow ever everything and everyone.

After so many years in the darkness, this place, so ripe and alive, invigorated Aang's soul.

A familiar patch of auburn hair came towards them, and Suki burst out of group of friends, beaming. Sh engulfed him in a hug that was almost too tight, but he didn't mind. It only enhanced the feeling of being home.

"It's so good to see you, Aang," she said as they released the hug.

"But you saw us over the week," he protested playfully.

She laughed, ruffling his hair before going to Katara and giving a hug. "And how is my future sister-in-law?" she asked in a loud whisper, smirking.

Sokka choked, blushing a deep red. "Seriously?" he sputtered, grabbing his chest. It looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Walking over to him, Suki gave her boyfriend a tender yet passionate kiss. When it ended, Sokka looked dazed, which caused her to giggle. "I expect a ring."

"Uh huh," he breathed before kissing her again. Aang could tell, right then and there, the idea of a ring in the future was sure to happen. Watching his sister and best friend, Aang wished that he and Katara could have a moment like that. Glancing at her, he saw the dreamy, lovesick expression as she watched the couple.

"Thinking of anybody?"he asked, more or less against his will.

Katara blinked, looking at him. "What?" Then his words seemed to register and she blushed, looking away and playing with her French braid. "Oh, no one, not at all."

Disappointed by her words, he turned away to hide the pain his eyes held. "Okay." Putting his hands in his pockets, he changed the subject. "So where do I get my schedule?"

Katara seemed relieved as she said, "In the office. Come on, I"ll take you."

She led him away from the still kissing couple into a fairly spacious office not far from the entrance. The air inside was cool and refreshing, battling away the heat from outside. The furniture was tan, the walls beige, and colorful paintings and still life adorned the walls. In the middle was a rounded desk in half circle form, where a window was open in its exact center. A middle aged man with a balding head of light brown hair sat there in a plaid shirt and khakis.

Something about the guy set Aang's nerves on edge, but he did the best he could at keeping calm.

Katara went to him with Aang following behind. "Hi, Mr. Reynolds."

He looked up, pale watery blue eyes scrutinizing her before he smiled. "Ms. Rivers," he said, his voice strangely high pitched, as if he had swallowed a whistle. "Pleasure to see you, again." He looked past her to Aang. "Who's your friend?"

Grabbing his arm, she brought him closer. "This is Aang Windstorm. He's here for his schedule."

Those unnatural eyes peered into him, and maybe it was his imagination but there was an almost...predatory look within them that raised alarms inside his brain.

"Let me look you up, kiddo," he said in a supposed-to-be kind voice, but it only made Aang worried. After a minute of typing into the computer, Mr. Reynolds printed a single sheet of paper and handed it over. Their hands touched, and Aang had to hold back a unpleasant shiver. Something as definitely wrong with this picture.

"Thanks," he mumbled, backing away.

"My pleasure," he said, but the way he phrased it made goose flesh rise on Aang's skin.

Katara must have sensed his wariness because she gently grabbed his shoulders, smiled at Mr. Reynolds, and walked him out. When they were among the student body, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, he decided to be honest. "That guy gives me the creeps."

She glanced back as they walked away. "Mr. Reynolds is creepy to most of us, but he's harmless."

 _'I wouldn't be so sure about that,'_ he thought. "I don't know," he said slowly. "There's just...something off about him."

Now there was a more serious look to her face. "What do you mean?"

How could he phrase it without sounding paranoid? _'He has the same vibes as those of others who wanted a piece of me?'_ Yeah, maybe not the right time for that. Instead of saying what he was thinking, he said, "Maybe my nerves are a little more jangled than I thought. But I'm sure it's fine."

Katara studied him, unsure, but before she could say anything the bell rang, signaling the warning to get to class in five minutes. "Come on, Aang, let's find your locker and get to class." She led him to the Junior hall, where they found his locker. Katara and Sokka had already gotten their schedules via email. But since he was new to the school, they had to register him later on, in which he had to choose which required classes to take, as well as one of interest.

Turned out they were only two lockers away from each other. Looking at the page, he entered the combination, memorizing the code almost instantly, and stashed his backpack inside. The only thing he grabbed from the bag was his box of pencils and erasers, along with a notebook.

"Who do you have first?" Katara asked, looking at her schedule.

"Mr. Gobb, science."

She grinned. "Oh, you'll like him. He's funny and cheerful." Just then the bell rang, signifying the beginning of class. "I have Art III, but Mr. Gobb is just down this hall, third to last door on the right. You'll see his name. See you later!" Katara hurried away in the opposite direction, opening a door on the left and entering the classroom.

Aang followed her instructions to the letter and found the science lab. Upon entry, he saw a man with shaggy salt and pepper hair, a slight dusting of hair around his mouth, and wearing a blue button down and dark gray slacks. He was writing a whiteboard when Aang entered.

Mr. Gobb turned with a welcoming smile and when he spoke, his voice was somewhere between tenor and baritone. "You must be new. I'm Mr. Anthony Gobb." He held out a hand.

Aware he was being watched by the other students, he reached out and shook the man's warm hand. "Aang Windstorm, sir." Surprisingly, there were no weird vibes like there had been with Mr. Reynolds. Mr. Gobb seemed so at ease that it was impossible to be tense.

"Please, take a seat. I was just beginning to write formulas."

"Yes sir," he said, walking to the only front seat available. Next to him was a girl with raven black hair and the most bizarre pair of eyes he had ever seen. One was emerald, but the other was a such a pale green that it appeared blind.

The girl said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Blushing at the way he had been caught, he muttered, "Sorry."

After settling, Aang looked up at the board, pencil at the ready, and began his Junior year.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Katara was worried. Not about anything _bad_ to be clear, but still worried. Her feelings were getting stronger, no matter how hard she tried to get them to changed direction. For one thing, that gesture of making breakfast, made her feel that undeniable yet not-named emotion. Was Aang trying to make her fall for him even more?

He was someone special, she could tell, and despite everything that had happened to him in the past, he still had a good heart. He had thought about her well-being, in a way, which was only reinforced by his words.

" _I figured you could use a break for a change."_

Katara didn't know why that statement made her heart leap. Maybe it was because no one had thought to do that for her since after her mother died. In a lot of ways, she was forced t grow out of her childhood skin into an older, mature person. The fact that someone took care of something for her was nice, especially when that person should be more focused on themselves.

In Art III, they were learning about photo realism, paintings that look like pictures taken from a camera. Looking around, observation showed the others were paying rapt attention to Mrs. Miller, but her mind was lost in thought. Something else was bothering Katara, about this morning when they went to get Aang's schedule. Something she was even more concerned about.

Aang had acted weird in front of Mr. Reynolds. Sure the guy was a creep, but there was nothing to signify him as a threat. Yet Aang had looked downright terrified when the man had spoken to him. It was like he was remembering how men used to come to him for a "fix". The idea of someone doing that to Aang made her feel rage bubbling under her skin. There was more to this than what Aang had said, that maybe his nerves were a little more wired than previous thought.

Maybe she could help him to open up about his feelings, like before, when they had first met, but Katara knew how hard it was to do it. There were some things that felt it was better to keep quiet about. Like her wrist...

The bell rang, signifying the end of Art III. Closing her workbook and textbook, Katara bolted out of the room to head to Algebra. Oh, she really disliked math; that was her brother's forte considering his career options, but it was a necessary evil to get through high school. The halls were overwhelmed with students going to their next classes, different people converging into the wide spaces.

Amid this mass was the tall boy with brown hair, making his way to the lockers. For seventeen, Aang had to be one of the tallest teenagers there was. Katara couldn't help but notice how some of the girls looked his way; some curious, others hungrily as if they wanted a piece of him. Jealousy smoldered under her skin at the idea that those girls only saw a male to conquer.

Aang was his own person, who had a traumatic past. A very special someone who had undergone a lot of trouble to get to the point where he was now. Thinking about the challenges that he faced and will be facing in the years following his escape, there was hope that recovery was possible. But if anyone tried to take advantage of Aang when he was vulnerable, she was more than willing to protect him.

Walking to her locker to get math supplies next, their eyes met, ad they smiled. She couldn't help but notice how he seemed to shine, as if being in school was the best thing that ever happened. For him it probably was. He had dreamed of this day for a very long time. It made her happy to see him that way.

They met up after getting their things. "What's next for you?" she asked.

"Algebra," he immediately replied without looking. "Mr. Craig."

Heart fluttering, she grinned in delight. "Me too, Aang. He's...a little eccentric, but likable for the most part."

They went down a couple of halls and entered Mr. Craig's classroom. The teacher was somewhat elderly, slightly hunched, wrinkles on his face, and hair more white than black. But his brown eyes, dark like chocolate, were pleasant if a little serious. Other students were streaming into the room, taking seats. Aang and Katara found two right next to each other, near the front.

The bell rang and class began. Mr. Craig turned to them, eyes lingering on Aang. "I see we have a new student this year." His voice was slight creaky, as if he smoked. He gestured to Aang. "May we have a name, young man?"

Aware that eyes were watching him, Aang cleared his throat. "It's Aang Windstorm, sir."

The old man nodded, even as shocked gasps and murmurings broke out. "Welcome to Algebra, Aang. I hope you have an enjoyable year with us." His voice was warm when he announced, and some more of Aang's anxiety from this morning was evaporated. Mr. Craig turned back to the board to begin the lecture. He did a recap of the basics, making sure everyone knew where to begin, before saying, "I will assign textbooks for today along with this, since we have shortened hours. If you please, go the side of the room and grab a book before coming to me."

Students scrambled to get their textbooks, and at the corner of his vision, Aang saw the strange girl from the previous class. Her dark green eye was watching him, face blank, but she looked away when their gazes met. Feeling a little unnerved, he grabbed the book and went over to Mr. Craig, who was using a scanner to enter the students' books. Once he had his copy, he went over to Katara who was already sitting.

"Who is that?" he asked in an undertone, nodding to black haired girl.

Katara looked over, then grimaced. "The tomboy of the school. Toph Beifong, one of the riches kids around."

Looking over at her, there didn't seem to be anything remotely rich about the girl. She wore ripped, faded jeans, a t-shirt that said Death to Barbie, and her bangs covered a good portion of her face. It was kind of a miracle she hadn't run into anyone.

Looking back at Katara's grimace, he said, "You don't seem to like her very much."

Blushing, she looked down. "I try to get along with her, but any attempt had been tossed aside as if she doesn't care. She doesn't talk much unless someone gets in her face. Trust me, she's been in a lot of fights."

"If she's so much trouble, then why isn't she suspended?" It confused Aang to think that someone could get away with that kind of life. Since his return to society, the last thing he wanted to do was fight someone unless absolutely necessary.

Katara raised a brow. "Oh, she would be, if not for the fact that her dad is the principal."

"Oh," he said, thinking. "But still, he can't be okay with it, her fighting others. Wouldn't it just make him look bad to the students and teachers?"

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. "Most would think so, Aang," she muttered, before glaring at the girl. "Unfortunately, the committee of the town doesn't want to get on Mr. Beifong's bad side, since he funds for a good portion of the activities during tourist seasons."

Aang wanted to argue, but the sight of Katara's glare in the girl's direction made him stop short. The last thing he wanted was to provoke her because she was one scary lady when ticked off. Instead he decided to drop it for the moment and instead asked about her latest design. Katara's eyes sparkled as she told him of a necklace with three rows of crystal and smooth beads in different shades of caramel, brown, and green that someone had requested.

By the time the bell rang early, Aang was fascinated. Her drawing and description were remarkable, and a little more of his heart fell for her. She was so talented, untainted, that he wondered yet again why she was hanging around with him, the tainted, the used, and broken boy. But it was a gift that he didn't intend to waste. He was here, alive and away from that mistress, with friends and a mother who cared for him deeply.

Sometimes...he would forget the past.

(***)

Most of the day was a blur to him, and there were only two classes left. Gym before biology, but if it were up to him, he would avoid Gym. For one thing, he didn't have the proper clothes for such a class and he didn't relish the idea of undressing in the boys' locker room where privacy was almost nonexistent. However the teacher, Mrs. Fallows, said that he could stay out of class for that one day but better have something for tomorrow.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aang slumped on the bleachers and watched, along with Toph Beifong. She was sitting on the far side of the bleachers, looking bored out of her mind, and Aang wasn't sure if he should talk or stay away. In the end, he opted to leave her be; something told him that she wasn't as friendly as some of the other kids, though he couldn't really understand why.

Pulling out his sketchbook and pencils, he drew for a while, finishing the sketch's darker strokes. The picture depicted Katara, smiling and waving at him from across the table at the ice cream store. He really needed to find something else to draw, but for now he was content.

Class ended a lot sooner than he thought, and as Aang put away his things and stood up, he noticed that Toph had left already. What was it with this girl and why did she seem so in a hurry?

Biology passed just as quickly, and the next thing he knew he was in the large auditorium, sitting with the siblings on either side. The principal, Lao Beifong, was addressing the student body, saying how glad he was to see both old and new faces, but something about his tone made it clear to Aang that he didn't want to be here, despite the forced cheerfulness. Aang reckoned Mr. Beifong wanted to be at home instead of watching over a bunch of teenagers.

"I hope everyone has a safe stay. If you have concerns, feel free to leave them with the secretary who will notify me posthaste." He waved at the crowd, who applauded. "We will see you all bright and early tomorrow. Have a good rest of your evening."

As one, the crowd stood and headed for the doors, into the halls, then onto the buses or cars. Aang's mind was buzzing from the day, his backpack slung on his shoulder. Despite the shortness of it, this had been a golden day for him, walking in the halls, going to most of the classes with Katara, and getting to know some of teachers.

Even his interaction with Mr. Reynolds seemed dumb now. Not everyone wanted a piece of him, Aang knew, and maybe he should at least give the man a chance.

As he was about to get in the car, however, a female voice spoke behind him. "I know who you are, Aang Windstorm."

He turned, paling, as he faced Toph Beifong, whose porcelain face was scowling at him. Aang swallowed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

She snorted in disbelief. "You really think I don't know? You were kidnapped two years ago in New York."

Feeling sick, he backed into the car, and it was at this point the siblings came to him. "What do you want, Beifong?" Katara demanded.

With her good eye, she glared. "Well, if it isn't Madam Fussy-Britches. Nice to see you too," she said sarcastically, as if she couldn't believe Katara had the nerve to talk at all.

Sokka had to hold her back, but glared at Toph in return. "Answer her, Toph. Why are you picking on Aang?"

Black tresses fluttered as Toph shook her head. "I don't like the look of him, River Heads, and neither should you. People who get kidnapped are bound to be trouble."

"And here I thought trouble was your middle name," Katara muttered loud enough for Toph to hear.

"I've been itching for a fight, Rivers, and if you're not careful, you'll find yourself on the ground in pain."

Aang, who had been silent, finally made his voice croak out. "How did you know?"

"The news?" she said slowly as if he was dumber than he looked. "My dad makes it a point to know the dangers of the world and it's consequences. I remember the news well; it was all over the stations back then."

Aang looked to the siblings for help, feeling more insecure by the second. Sokka came to the rescue. "So what? Not everyone watches the news, especially teenagers."

"Besides," Katara added, "Aang isn't bad just because of what had happened to him. It's really none of your business, either."

Toph shrugged, face blank. "I'm just saying that the people who took him before are bound to come for him, and when that happens, you can bet it won't be pretty." With that last retort she strode off towards a black car that was driven by a chauffeur. They peeled out of the lot and were gone in a cloud of dust, leaving the trio in shocked silence.

An urge came over Aang right then and there: _Run._ If Toph Beifong knew of his kidnapping, how many others were aware of the fact?

Katara made him look at her, hands firm on his shoulders. "Calm down, it's going to be okay."

"She knows," he whispered shakily, stomach clenching. "She knows what had happened."

Sokka joined them. "Buddy, she only knows about you being kidnapped and expects the worst, but she doesn't know what you went through."

"And she won't find out, if we can help it," Katara added.

Aang really wanted to believe them, but based on past events, who was to say Toph was wrong? Someone had come after him before; they were bound to do it again. It was only a matter of time. The mistress wanted him and, when she got hold of Aang, hell was going to break loose.

Unless they stopped her first.

Turning away he muttered, "Let's just go home," got in the car, and waited until the siblings followed and the engine rumbled to life.

So much for a perfect first day.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

In the countryside, that night, inside the quaint house that housed the diabolically dark house of pleasure, Azula was having one of hell of a tantrum. She stormed the halls, anger and bitterness coming off in waves. It's been a week since Chan was attacked, but that wasn't the only reason she was pissed off.

No, that traitor Lee had sprung Josh from his cell. The discovery had been made the day after, when she had gone over to the prison room to find it empty. Since then a black mood had enveloped her entire being, like the fires from Hell, burning ruthlessly and without stop. Whenever someone tried to calm her from this rage, she would backhand the little twerps and demand they leave her sight.

Even after a week like this, she knew there would be no stopping until she got revenge on those who wronged her. Azula knew somewhere in her mind that perhaps she was going a little overboard, but furiously she shoved that nagging voice to the back of her thoughts. With Lee and Josh gone, it was obvious where they were going: To Aang Windstorm.

That little brat was the bane of her existence, who needed to be dealt with as soon as was possible. Upon reaching her nearly bare rooms, Azula took the time the collect herself. Chan was awake and moving around, so now it was time to leave. Too many people knew about where this place was. Aang had known, of course, but he had not breathed a word about its location.

It struck her as odd. He could have easily led the police here, but according to Hahn before his capture, Aang had not told anyone, not even the police chief. Could his fear of this place and of her be that powerful, so much so that it made him keep his ungrateful mouth shut?

Possibly.

However, that fear could also drive someone to do something foolish. The boy had been a great addition, but like an overused toy, it needed to be taken out.

It was time to move out.

Leaving her old rooms, Azula to the elevator down into the garage unit, where several nondescript trucks and vans awaited. Her private car was idling near the door she had just exited. The plan was to split up, lay low for a couple of months, before rejoining at the rendezvous point. Each set would leave five minutes apart, going in different directions in case someone wold be following. Each license plate was forged, so no one would be able to locate them.

All of her guards that remain loyal to her as standing at attention and, though she couldn't hear them, she knew the prostitutes were in the vans, waiting to go. When she finally spoke, her voice echoed in the large chamber as if from a megaphone.

"It is time to leave this place. You all know what to do. Lay low and keep your eyes open for any trouble until the two month time is over. I will contact you over our secure network when the time has come for us to reunite."

They saluted her before going to their respective vehicles. She entered her own after the driver had opened the back door. Cream leather seats were smooth and comfortable, the windows tinted black, and a mini bar in the large space, located where the middle seats used to be. Opening the small fridge, Azula removed a bottle of red wine and a small glass from the bar before pouring herself a drink. With all the guards and their prisoners, it would take at least half an hour before all of them were gone. Once they were out, then it would be time to eliminate the base.

The car started and they were off, the trapdoor opening as they roared out. They left the main road and took the dirt trail where they were well-hidden until it was time. Like Azula had estimated, it took a half hour for everyone to be gone. On her radio, for the last time, Chan called her on it as his van was the last to leave. _"We're good to go, Your Highness."_

Azula smiled, her lips blood red like a vampire's as she took out the radio. "Thank you, Chan. We'll see you in two months."

" _Be careful, Azula. Stay safe."_

For a moment she was upset that he used her real name, but then the irritation melted away as something warm blossomed in her chest. He sounded like he...cared?

Pushing the thought away, Azula told the driver to get moving and pressed the destruct button on the radio, disabling it, then looked at her smartwatch. As they drove away from the scene, she brought up the commands, pressed a button, and waited.

A few seconds later, the house, beautiful and elegant in the countryside, erupted into flames.

When the police arrived, there would be nothing there. No clues, no hints, nothing to help them determine where the company had gone.

Pleased, Azula rested against the seat and sipped her wine like a queen. They had a lot of work to do, but her goal would keep her away for a while.

It was time to plot her revenge.

It was nearly time for Aang Windstorm to die.

(***)

Aang woke with a start. Looking around his dark room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his ears strained to catch any noises. There it was again: a gentle knock on his door. Looking at the clock, he was shocked to see it was a little after midnight. It had been another long day at school. It was finally the weekend and all he wanted was to sleep.

If someone was knocking at midnight on a Saturday morning, there must be a good reason.

Getting up, he padded over to his door and opened it, revealing Sokka in his gray sweats and black tank. He looked grim when he met Aang's eyes. "I think you should come see this, buddy." He gestured for Aang to follow. Nerves ratcheting up at the ominous tone his friend had, he followed Sokka until they reached the living room. The television was on, and when Aang saw what was displayed, his throat went desert dry.

It was a house in flames, and the headlines said where it was and what had caused this. The sound was low, but he could make out what the news-person was saying.

" _The local police suspect arson as the cause. The house, located in Tooele, Utah, was bought by one Mrs. Betty Bert, an old local woman who had passed away twenty years ago. The house had been bought after her death, to someone named Azulon Wildfire."_

There was more to the news, but at the name, Aang's mind went numb with shock. "You have got to be kidding me," he mumbled, sitting down.

Sokka muted the T.V. and was about to say something when the door to Hakoda's private office opened. The man came into the room and saw the boys up. When he looked at Aang, he gestured for him come over. "That picture you gave, Aang?" he asked and Aang nodded, heart in his throat. "We have a match."

Heart pounding loudly in the silent house, the two teenagers followed Hakoda into the room, the door closing behind him. Katara was there, eyes on the television mounted on the wall, which displayed the same news reel. She looked over and met his gaze. There was a question in her eyes to which he could not ignore.

Swallowing, Aang nodded. She covered her mouth before glaring at the screen as if that would do any good.

Hakoda was at the desk, his computer displaying something that Aang couldn't see. He went over, nervous and scared, to take a look. Before he could take a glance, Hakoda raised his hand. "Tell me, son," he said gently before jerking his head towards the news. "Is that the place?"

Taking a shaky breath, he then crossed his arms and whispered, "Yes."

Hakoda nodded. "They probably burned it to avoid detection. If this person is who I think it is, she's very clever."

Shaking, he came closer, saying, "I need to see it."

Katara came over, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "You got this," she murmured in comfort.

Nodding, Aang went behind the desk and looked. The breath left him in a stunned whoosh. She was a little younger, about fourteen years old, but it was unmistakable. This was the Mistress. This was the woman who had tortured him and countless others in her chambers under that godforsaken house. He would never forget that face; even without a photographic memory, he would never forget those gold eyes and cold, devious smirk.

And her name was...

Azula Wildfire.

Named after her grandfather, Azulon.

He stumbled back, nauseous. "Oh, my God," he mumbled, covering his face. "That's her." Tears were in his eyes as they went back to the murderer. "That's the woman who raped me."

The siblings came over to him to give a group hug, soothing words whispered into his ears that he could barely hear over his anguish. They had finally found out who the Mistress was, but that wasn't the only reason why he was freaking out.

Hakoda turned to him, shutting off the screen until it was in sleep mode. "Does the name mean anything to you?"

Aang looked at him, his face pale and ashen. "She was Zuko's sister."

"Who's Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"My friend, back in Detroit. Azula was his little sister." He shook his head. "But that's impossible. It can't be the same person."

Katara seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "You said was," she stated. "Why?"

Aang met her eyes. "Because Azula Wildfire died."

There was silence as they processed his words. The news shocked everyone in the room, a silence that felt oppressive and dark like a thundercloud.

Finally Hakoda spoke. "Sit down, Aang, and tell us everything you can."

Sitting down heavily on one of the chairs, he began. "According to Zuko, Azula and their father had died in a fiery car crash when she was twelve. They found the bodies in the wreckage, burned beyond recognition. The forensics had to go by dental records to confirm them.

"Ozai Wildfire and his wife, Ursa, had split about three months before and she and Zuko came to Detroit to start fresh. My friend had been fourteen at the time."

He could practically see the wheels turning in his friends' heads. It didn't make any sense except for one thing. Ozai must have faked their deaths. Azula would have been too young at the time to think of it on her own. But at the same, it seemed like something she would do, because she loved playing with fire, and the Mistress, though older than the picture, had a temper like those of a dreadful dragon.

"They faked their deaths," Sokka muttered.

Aang nodded. "It seems that way. Ozai must have been the plotter at first, but somehow, it seemed to Azula that it was okay to do what she's been doing."

"And you're sure it's the same person and not someone who just looks like her?" Katara asked gently.

Shivering, he nodded. "To the last detail."

Hakoda took a deep breath before standing up. "Well, with her hideout in shambles, there's probably no use looking there. But we will find her, Aang. With the breath in my body, I promise we will do everything we can to stop this madwoman from harming another being. You have my word."

Aang nodded, tough he didn't feel very confident in the promise. If Azula had been hiding out this whole time, it seemed unlikely that she would be found so quickly after the burning. She was dangerous, cunning, and dark-minded. She only cared about power and dominance. Now that she was in hiding again, most likely plotting her revenge against him and the Rivers, he felt fearful for their lives.

Sokka stood up, grabbing his shoulder. "Come on, Aang, let's get something to drink. It might calm you down."

Katara smiled at him. "I can make that mint cocoa you like."

The idea of mint cocoa made him smile a bit. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"And then it's back to bed," Hakoda said. "I want you kids to rest up. Now that we know who this woman is, we're one step closer to finding her."

The trio left the room, heading to the kitchen. Katara made the cocoa for all of them and they sat at the table. He wanted to believe that the threat was over, but he knew for certain that trouble was coming. Azula would do everything she could to get her talons on him. It was only a matter of how and when. But one thing was for sure: A fight was coming, a fight for freedom or death.

Maybe Toph had been right. Maybe kidnapped people were nothing but trouble.

And he thought, _'Aw, fuck.'_

Yep, life just got a little more disturbing.


End file.
